A very Bones story!
by TempeGeller
Summary: Temperance Brennan is Lily Evans sister, and when James and Lily die, Temperance gets the young infant Harry. But will Brennan be able to handle the parenthood? And how will Booth react when he finds out that she has a big secret! Set after 6x09.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**To all you Potter fens, you are on the right place. Here's the story of Harry Potter, if Temperance Brennan was Lily Evans sister. Brennan has to look after Harry and deal with losing Booth to Hannah. But does Harry make a difference? Can Brennan give Harry a happy childhood, have Booth and be happy at the same time? And what is Brennan going to do about her little secret?**

**Enjoy, the first chapter. **

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything that has go to do with Bones or Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, Hart Hanson wrote Bones, I'm just mixing. Spoilers to the 6th season of Bones. **

**Shippers: **

**- Lily Evans/ James Potter**

**- Leyla McGonagall/ Severus Snape**

**- Angela Montenegro / Jack Hodgins**

**- Daisy / Lance Sweets**

**And Maybe Sirius Black / Cam Saroyan. (Haven't made that up yet! But in the future off course!)**

**Next chapter: Brennan tells Booth she's a witch! And what happens to Hannah Booth!**

* * *

**His name is Harry Potter!**

**1. Temperance Evans -Brennan**

"I should've know you would be here." Albus Dumbledore stared at the cat. "Professor McGonagall."

"Good evening." Minerva just changed from her cat form. "Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so." Albus stared at the sky. "The good once and the bad once."

"And the boy?" Minerva's eyes went to his

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Minerva's concern sounded very mean at the same time. "I mean, he's Hagrid."

"Ah, Prof. I would trust Hagrid with my life" Albus smiled . Hagrid landed on his motor cycle. He had a baby in a basket with him. Minerva stared at him, in relieve to find Harry there.

"Professor. Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." Hagrid's voice was heard.

"No problems I trust Hagrid?"

"No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him. There you go."

"Albus, do you think this is a smart idea?" Minerva McGonagall stepped next to Albus Dumbledore. "She's truly the coldest witch I ever saw, Albus. She works all night. You can't leave her with a person like this. I'm sure my daughter and Severus would like to take in Harry."

"Minerva, this is the best family, he's got left." Dumbledore replied "Something in my head says that

"This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

"Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all of that. Until he is ready. There, there Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all. Good Luck, Harry Potter."

* * *

Brennans tears were everywhere. 'I love Hannah', where the only words she could hear. She lost her chance. Her chance, she started to cry. She loved Booth so much. So very much. Her apartment building was closer, and she walked inside. She said no to Booth, because she was never fair with him. 'Temperance Brennan'. Her name was not Temperance Brennan, Temperance Evans. That was her name. She had 1 older sister, Petunia. And a younger sister Lily. Lily and Temperance both went to Hogwarts, while Petunia was left home all by herself. It had been years since she had used magic. Or heard anything of Petunia. And a month ago, she heard something of Lily. When she came closer to the door, she saw a little basket in front of it.

She slowly picked up the envelope. 'Temperance Brennan', her fake name was written on it. The baby in the basket was crying.

_Dearest Temperance, _

_I'm very sad to inform you that your sister Lily Evans and her husband James Potter has passed away. She and her husband were killed by Voldemort. Here I ask you to take care of her son, Harry Potter. I know you will love him, as he was your own. _

_All my best, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Oh, no." Temperance took the baby in her both arms. "I can't do this, I'm not good to be your mother."

She slowly walked up the stairs. She didn't know what to do, there was nothing in her mind. She had no idea what to do. She had no idea what to say. How to take care of a child. She had no idea, her sister was just dead, and she had the responsibility of a young infant. Younger then she ever could understand. 15 months. She was for sure he could speak. Sure that he would be afraid.

She slowly took her phone in her both hands. Slowly she turned the number, Angela had to pick up the phone. The first one, she wanted to call was Booth. But her mind, had called Angela. Pregnant Angela,

"Angela, can you come here." Brennan was crying on the phone. "I need your help."

"Sure, sweetie." She knew that Angela would jump in her car, driving here. Or Hodgins would drop her off, both stories were very plausible. What story did she have to make up. Who was Harry's mother to her? Lily Brennan her sister would be a story, but then she'd have to contact Russ her 'fake' brother. To tell that she just made up a fake sister, or did she have to get clean with Angela. That her name was Temperance Evans. Her best friend at high school was Tara Wilson. A girl that also died at the hand of Lord Voldemort. A letter two weeks had told her so. Her life was crazy. Her magic talks made her crazy, saying that there was no magic. She knew that there was. Worst, she was a witch.

"Sweetie." Angela's voice came in front of the door. She slowly opened the door. Angela ran in to the room. She hugged her instantly, like she knew she needed it. Then her eyes fell on Harry Potter, the baby. "What's going on here, Sweetie."

"Ange." Brennan decided to be fair. "That's Harry, my cousin. My sister, Lily died. She's gone. Her and her husband were murdered at their home, and Harry survived."

"I didn't know you had a sister?" Angela turned her face. "Wait a minute. You don't have a sister!"

"I do." Brennan replied "I have 2. No brother. And my name is not Temperance Brennan, it's Temperance Evans. I was never in foster system, and my parents really are dead. Both of them. I had to set up the story, I went in to hiding. I mean there was.."

"What Temperance?" Angela stared at her. "Tell me the truth."

"I can't tell you this, Angela." Brennan replied "I was , this a secret. I just need to know, do you know where to get stuff for Harry. I have no idea how to handle taking care of a baby. I mean I don't have any clothes, and I don't think I can keep him in this clothes. I need your help."

"And you called me?" Angela was endeared "And not Booth?"

"I couldn't call Booth." Brennan replied "The situation was not really right after all. We were in some kind of thing, and Hannah, I didn't want to complicate things with Harry. And I knew that you would help me. I can't believe that my sister's dead."

"Shhh." Angela hugged Brennan. "I'm going to get food for Harry. And everything, sweetie. You're going to get trough this."

"But Voldemort." Brennan replied "Lily.. James, dead. Harry.."

"Hey, you're going to stay here with Harry." Angela replied "And I'll get you anything you need."

"Take my credit card." Brennan gave it to her. "You shouldn't pay for my nephew's things. He's my nephew, not yours. I can give him anything he needs."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind." Angela replied taking the card. "I know you want to do this. But you have us, the whole squint squad. We'll be Harry's family."

"Harry." Brennan stared at the baby, who was smiling right now. His green eyes were just like Lily's. Lily's eyes staring back at her. Those wonderful green eyes. She slowly smiled at Harry. She couldn't cry all the time, the 15 month year old baby would notice it. "it's just you and me, Harry. And your mummy, Lily saved your life. And in 10 years or so, you'll go to Hogwarts. But until then, it's just you and me."

* * *

"Okay, Harry." Brennan walked in the Jeffersonian. "This is where I work. This is where I work, and I'm going to take you here. Until you're old enough to go to school."

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Daisy walked towards her with a smile "Who's this little boy?"

"This is Harry." Brennan replied "He's my nephew. I'm his guardian."

"He's so cute." Daisy hung closer to the baby. "Yes you are, yes you are."

"Beh!" Harry replied not really liking Daisy at the first sight. Or was it the fact that. She slowly walked straight to her office. Slowly put Harry in the baby bed she installed with Angela during the weekend. She put the small baby in it. Brennan noticed that since Harry had been with her, she started to carry her wand again. Just to be sure. She also repaired some things with it. Just to make sure that she still had it. Brennan turned away from Harry. She sat down on her desk. 'Booth and Lily' were on her mind. Lily her sister was murdered. She lost Booth and the love he always had for her. She truly missed her chance. If she even taken the chance she would have been with Booth. He would help to take care of Harry. She would tell him about her sister. He would hold her during the cold nights, but now she was alone. Only Harry was there with her.

"God damn it, Lily!" Brennan threw a pen to the door. Brennan cried, if she had just done the same thing she did. Change her name, come to America. She sure knew things wouldn't be that bad. The only thing she didn't get was, why did Dumbledore bring the baby to her? Why not to her sister Petunia, she was from Surrey. She could have taken care of the baby better then she could. Her and the muggle husband of hers. She didn't like that fat bastard at all. She only imagined how horrible they would be to Harry. She would try to be as loving as possible. She needed to changed her life with the baby. She couldn't be working those late nights anymore. No weekends. Brennan was turning her life around. Harry let out a little cry. Brennan slowly took the bottle, she sat down on the sofa feeding the baby the milk in it.

"We have a case, Bones." Booth entered the office, to find Brennan feeding a young child. He kept standing there, knowing that she hadn't seen her. The picture was endearing. Booth had to admit that he even like to see Brennan with a child. "Bones, we got a case."

"Oh, sure Booth." Brennan replied "Can you give me a second, while I go get Angela to take care of Harry."

"Good."

* * *

"So who's Harry?" Booth asked "A secret son, you haven't told me about?"

"He's an abandoned child I've taken under my wings." Brennan replied "Foster parent, remember. He's under my wings. You know how I am."

"That's very nice, Bones." Booth replied "You really are doing good job with the baby. If you need any help, I'm good at it. You can call me, any questions. I raised Parker, remember."

"I'll be fine Booth." Brennan replied "Just fine."

She hovered over the body. The body was a bit decomposed.

"Begin 20's. Female. " Brennan turned to Booth. "I don't see an obvious cause of dead. Just the easy, their eyes look terrified. Like nothing I have seen before." _Another lie. She did see something like this._

"They think it's 20 year old Macy Anderson." Booth replied "They found this near to the body."

Booth gave her a little bag. She stared at it, in the bag a little piece of fabric was put. It showed the sign of Gryffindor. She knew it for sure. She would recognize that sign anywhere. The woman that was lying right in front of her was a witch. Killed my the dead curse. Brennan's eyes seemed to tear up again. She placed her eyes in front of them.

"Bring the remains to the Jeffersonian." Brennan replied "And that."

"I hope we catch this man." Booth replied "Sick man, killing a twenty year old child."

* * *

Lily was 24. Brennan threw something at the door. God damn it, the 27 year old Temperance sunk to the floor. Voldemort's followers gotten close to her. And even now she had to solve a murder, committed by the man that called her a mudblood. A thief, in his eyes. She stole the magic. She had no right to call herself a witch. But she did have magical powers. Magical powers. She remember how she, Severus Snape and Lily had played. In the years before she got to Hogwarts, Severus was Lily's age. And the year she left for Hogwarts, Lily and Snape had stayed behind. 3 years before, Lily herself went to Hogwarts. There she met her best friend, Leyla McGonagall, and Severus's wife. The last time she'd seen Leyla and Severus, when they were presenting their daughter Katherine Snape. By now she was sure, that Severus and Leyla would have a second one, hell maybe even a third one. They were crazy in love, and they got married. Just like James and Lily.

"Harry." Brennan stared at him. "What do I have to do?"

"Do you want to hear something funny, Dr. Brennan?" Cam walked in her office. "There's no cause of dead. I mean that. It's not that I don't find it. But there just is no."

"I'm sure you overlooked something." Brennan replied "I'll just take a look at it myself."

"So how's Harry?" Cam stared at the baby. "I mean when will the foster system come and get him?"

"They won't. I'm Harry's legal guardian." Brennan replied "I hope you don't mind me taking him to work."

"Sure." Cam replied "As long as you keep him very still."

"Good!" Brennan smiled.

* * *

"Sweetie, you're telling everyone that this is just a baby." Angela replied "And not that this is your dead sister's baby. Your sister died, you can cry."

"I do, Angela!" Brennan replied "But I can't cry when Harry is near. He's so sensitive. He would notice."

"You're not even telling Booth!"' Angela replied "I thought you love him, you tell him. He's your friend."

"He is." Brennan replied "but there are things I can't tell him."

"What is it that you're not telling me?" Angela stared at her. "What, sweetie?"

"I can't tell you, Angie." Brennan stared at Harry. "Trust me, what happened to my sister is horrible. And he got away. The murderer got away."

"then get the case file to Booth." Angela replied "I'm sure Booth would love to catch the guy that killed your sister. That he will get the man."

"No." Brenna replied "They were.. I can't even…"

"What's going on with you two?" Booth walked in the office. He saw Brennans teary eyes. He stared at her, tears about him. Tears because she missed 'the shot'. Booth started to feel bad. He was with Hannah. He needed to say that in his mind, the first thing on his mind. He wanted to hug Brennan. He stared at Angela. And then again at Brennan. "So cause of dead?"

"There's no." Angela replied "Our theory is, that she scared herself to dead. That's al we have. That and the sign of a lion, which doesn't pop up anything in our computers."

"Sure." Brennan added. She slowly turned around. "Angie, do you want to take care of Harry."

"Where are you going?" Angela asked

"Goderics Hallow." Brennan replied "I have to do something."

"Bones." Booth followed her. "So, what's at Goderics Hallow? Do you think you have a lead on the case?"

"Go away, Booth." Brennan cried "This has nothing to do with you. Completely nothing."

"I know you're crying because that we lost our chance." Booth replied "You regret. And now you don't want to be straight with me. Keeping me out of this case, you're going to Goderics Hallow because it has something to do with this case."

"Not everything has something to do with the case." Brennan yelled "Or you!"

Brennan walked away from Booth, she was very mad with him. She had no reason to be, but she was. She just walked out of the Jeffersonian, leaving Harry with Angela. She knew that she had to do this. Going to a place, that she needed to see. Lily's grave.

"Apparate" She whispered while disappearing in thin air. No one had seen her, she was sure of it. In a couple step, she ended up on the grave yard. She kneeled down in front of Lily's grave. She cried. Her eyes were red. It was true, her sister Lily was dead. As dead as she could be. She fell to her knees crying.

"No!" she hit her fist against the tube stone. "You can't be dead! Please come back!"

* * *

"She's unbelievable." Booth yelled to Angela. "I mean she just went away to Goderics hallow, where ever that is. And she doesn't even call me. Crying over our missed chance."

"Not everything is about you." Angela had Harry in her tears. "Trust me, Brennan is handling something. Trust me, she's in pain. You would if you knew what she just heard."

"Oh, about us." Booth replied "She's so, I mean what was she expecting that I would take her back, because of her tears. I mean was she thinking that?"

"Her sister died!" Angela yelled out of madness. Harry started to cry. "You think that she would act this way. Tempe heard that her sister died this weekend. Harry was her son."

"Bones does not have a sister." Booth replied "I would know."

"She went to her grave." Angela replied "And the murderer got away, she told me."

"oh my god." Booth sat down. "That's her sisters son. And I yelled at her, she must be.. Mad with me."

"Booth, you didn't know." Angela replied "She wanted to tell you, but don't tell I told you."

* * *

"Booth." Brennan walked in her office. She stared at Harry. "I'm back, Harry."

"I know about your sister." Booth replied "I didn't even know you had a sister. I heard that the murdered got away, Bones, that is horrible."

"Did Angela mention that my real name is Temperance Evans." Brennan stared him. "That's right, I changed my name. With a great reason, one that I can't tell you. Harry's my cousin, and I'm his guardian. My other sister would never be nice to Harry."

"You have another sister?" Booth stared at her. "Shouldn't you two be together. Talking about nice memories of your sister. To.."

"Petunia, my sister lives in Surrey." Brennan added "That and, Lily and me hated Petunia. She wasn't like us. Called us freaks. I hate Petunia, I'm never going there."

"How can you hate your sister in a time like this?" Booth stared at her.

"Simple." Brennan reacted "She's a stupid bitch, who stopped talking to me, when we were children. She's not even sad about Lily. Monster, that's also what she called us."

"Bones." Booth touched her cheek. "Why wouldn't you tell me? I would help you with the baby. I mean it's hard to be responsible for such a small infant."

"I know Booth." Brennan replied

"Do I need to take a look at you sisters case?" Booth stared at her

"No." Brennan replied "The man who did this, is gone. I know that."

"You know that?" Booth stared at her. "You are not telling me something."

"You would hate me, if I told you everything." Brennan replied "You would hate me, trust me."

"I couldn't hate you, Bones." Booth replied "I could never hate you."

"Trust me." Brennan replied "You would hate me, if you heard this."

* * *

**If you love this story, Review. + What house would Brennan be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**A new chapter, I'm very glad with the very beautiful reviews. I'm sorry about me mistaking the term 'Cousin' and 'nephew'. I was in the idea they were the same. Thank you for putting that out to me. This new chapter will end with Brennan telling Booth she's a witch. I'm going to put Brennan in Gryffindor, I had a lot of ideas. That will be something that I'll deal with next chapter. Another idea: And one that will ask for your creativity. What will Brennans patrononis be? And should she be an Animagus?**

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**2. Magic and witchcraft**

"Sweetie." Angela entered her office when she found Harry and Temperance sitting on the sofa together. "I was going to ask you, what's up? But you haven't even talked to Hodgins today, and Wendell is going insane. I mean insane with that."

"Does that have a reason?" Brennan turned around. "I mean is it case related?"

"Case related!" Angela sat down next to Brennan "We've been working on this body for a week, and we can't even find a cause of dead. It seems like you don't care very much at all, and yeah people believe that you care more about Harry . Then you do about your job, which is not bad. It's just that, this woman had family. She was someone's daughter."

"I know." Brennan reacted "Don't you think I know? But what is it, that I can do? Go there, find a cause of dead and go find the killer. That's what I do in other case, but not this case. Angela, not this case!"

"What's wrong with you?" Angela slowly took Harry out of her arms. "This thing makes you look like you know something that I don't. Like you know who killed this woman."

"Trust me." Brennan replied "I don't know who killed this woman. I could guess, but I would be wrong. Since I wait for evidence to prove something. I mean we have no prove, no cause of dead. We have nothing."

"That's because you haven't taken a close look to the body." Angela replied "I mean you always find something that Wendell misses, he's a good student. It's just that's the truth."

"Okay." Brennan stood up. "But you have to look after Harry. I can't leave him here behind all alone."

"Good." Angela smiled "That's why I love my job, I get to practice with baby's."

Brennan walked trough the lab, down the stairs. Everyone was on the platform, squinting over the body. Just like all days, usually she would be there. Doing the very same thing, maybe even more intense then her students. She would stay late at the lab, and come here early. However since she had custody over Harry, she hadn't spent one night at the lab. She came here at 7, and left right at 7 again. Just like any other person.

"Dr. Brennan I can't find anything." Wendell let her pass. "I mean it's almost like.."

"There's no cause of dead." Brennan replied "Their eyes have pure fear in them. I know. I can't see any injuries that would subject a fall. The skull shows fractions, but they were formed postmortem. No injuries to any of the bones, that would subject a.."

"I did find something carves in her flesh." Wendell walked over to the screen. "It's only recent that I found it, the tissue was far gone. The only thing I found was."

"Mudblood." Brennan read from the screen.

"I know it doesn't make sense." Wendell replied "There were 2 things the lion and the mudblood thing. I think she was part of a secret society. And that mudblood is to say that you aren't pure. How I can't think off."

"Good work, Wendell." Brennan replied. "I think we're.."

Brennan slowly let a tear. This woman on the table was just like her. Not just a witch, but a mudblood. She had parents that were muggles. And the death eaters were punishing her for that. For running from the ministry? That was always something she found hard. Macy Andrews had been a witch, killed by the curse of dead. But Voldemort or any of his other followers? Was it the werewolf? Brennan didn't know who attacked her. Some other names went trough her system. Bellatrix Black, maybe. The woman that was sick and insane, the kind of woman she would have seen ending up at Azkaban.

"So what's a mudblood exactly?" Brennan turned around. Her tears were still rolling over her cheeks. "What did I do? Bones, why do you get this upset by handling this case. It's like previous week, when you over projected yourself in the victim?"

"Mudblood means.." Brennan turned to Booth. "Means that they think she had dirty blood. That she.."

"That she was a bastard child." Booth stepped two steps in front of her. "This woman was the product of an affair between two people. No longer the parents wanted to see her, so they killed her. Dirty blood."

"Doesn't make sense, Agent Booth." Sweets stepped on the platform. "May I say that this case has been very interesting. And I found the theory. So here it goes, imagine that this people were part of a secret society. They all worked together in harmony. But then one kind of people started to cause trouble, taking they should be more select about the people they take in. She was not what all of them expected."

Brennan stared at him, he was kind of right. That she was not what Salazar Slytherin wanted from his student. He was right without even knowing the context. Her was truly brilliant. She couldn't say so. It would mean that she had to explain how things really were. Brennan slowly turned her face away from Sweets.

"So, do you believe me?" Sweets smiled

"It's nonsense." Booth added "I mean dirty blood. That has something to with family, I mean.."

"True." Brennan replied "I mean you both could be right. I don't.."

"What's wrong, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets stood up. "it's like you know something, that we don't."

"Trust me, Sweets." Brennan replied "I don't know anything more then you know."

Brennan walked of the platform. Followed by Booth, she wanted to make the fastest way towards her office. She slowly walked in her office. Angela was putting Harry to bed.

"He's so cute, Sweetie." Angela replied "he's great. I mean we should have gotten a baby sooner."

"Bones." Booth stared at her. "Do you know something else? Please,.."

"We found something else." Cam slowly put her head trough the door. "I think you and Dr. Brennan want to check this out. It's something Hodgins found."

Brennan and Booth slowly walked to the platform again. Without even talking to any of them. They could see Hodgins holding a stick of wood. Hodgins was holding it, pointing it to her. Like Voldemort would, Brennan couldn't help but slowly hide her face behind Booth's.

"So, this is so cool." Hodgins replied "You know what that is. A wand, ladies and gentleman."

"She was a wizard?" Cam turned to her. "As in she believe it?"

"Witch." Brennan changed "A woman is called a witch."

"Dr. Brennan, you don't honestly believe this woman was a real witch?" Cam turned to her. "I mean witch craft is not real. We all know that, it's not like there's a school where they teach you to do magic? Right?"

"Right." Brennan replied "It's just the woman believed she was a witch."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Andrews." Booth stared at them. "Do you know anyone who would hurt your daughter?"

"No." Mrs. Marti Andrews replied "Our daughter had no enemies. No, she was a good person. She went to school, went to her classes. She even was.. I mean there was no one that didn't like her on school. Maybe Professor Snape, but professor Snape didn't like anyone."

"Do you know that whereabouts' of this Professor Snape?" Booth stared at them. "Could he have committed the crime? Did he hate your daughter enough to kill her?"

"We never actually saw this professor." Mr. Mark Andrews replied "We were sure our daughter was safe. She was on her way home, from work. She.."

"Thank you." Booth stood up. Brennan sat there, just staring at the two parents.

"Is it the one they talk about?" Mrs. Andrews grabbed her pulse. "I know what, you are Dr. Brennan."

"Mrs. Andrews." She slowly removed her hands from hers. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's him?" Mrs. Andrews stood up, while Brennan walked away. "Is it He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Is it? Did my daughter get killed by their hands? Death eaters?"

"Are you okay Bones?" Booth was staring at her trough the window. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, death eaters. The mother is afraid. She was afraid for her mothers dead. And she thought that you…"

Booth stared at Brennan. "She told you, I know what you are? Why?"

"She's scared, Booth." Brennan added "She's delusional. She sees me, and thinks that she knows me. And that I know something about something called: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and death eaters. Which I obvious don't. I mean, I don't even know what a death eater is. Maybe like a cannibal."

* * *

"Sweets." Booth entered his office. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Dr. Brennan, I subject." Sweets pointed to the chair. "Sit down, Agent Booth. I'm worried about Dr. Brennan as well. She's not been taking the case very well."

"It's that I want to talk about." Booth turned to Sweets. "the mother of the victim, grabbed her hand. She said, was it him? That she knew what she was. Brennan was very shocked by that. She didn't say who, she said, I know what you are! And then she started to mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and death eaters. Why would anyone tell that to Bones?"

"Either way, the woman was grieving over the lost of her daughter." Sweets took his pen between his teeth. He stared at Booth. "It's not so abnormal to find support with people, you don't know. She wanted that support from Dr. Brennan, or she wanted to let Dr. Brennan know what she knew. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, shows a fear for the person that is it. He most definitely has a name, but the woman doesn't dare to speak it. Which subject that she either way knows him or his reputation. Death eaters could mean that the man has grown loved by certain people, his followers. Death eaters."

"She also said something about Professor Snape." Booth replied "That he was the only professor to hate her child. Do you think that he could be…"

"No." Sweets replied "He can not be 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', It wouldn't make sense to name him first. And then not anymore. She merely wanted to give you a person that could have commit the crime. Also a high school professor, that hates a student. Not really a good way to."

"So we're looking for what?" Agent Booth stared at him

"If you say that Dr. Brennan reacted scared." Sweets stood up. "When she heard that the woman knew what she was. When she heard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, maybe Dr. Brennan knows what the woman was talking about. She looks at the victim, like she knows what it was. And the fear on her face, when Hodgins pointed that wand at her. Like it really was a gun."

"Are you saying that?" Booth stared at him. "that Brennan knows who did this?"

"That or she went trough a dead herself." Sweets sat down. "Losing someone close to her, mind tell everything. Maybe the same person killed her family. But we know that no one Brennan knew died. So, let's just say it's coincidence."

* * *

"Booth." Andrew Hacker his boss stared at him. "What is it you like?"

"I need a case file." Booth stepped inside his office. "I believe that I see a connection between the murder on Macy Andrews and the case file of Lily Evans. That was her maiden name."

"The Potter case." Andrew Hacker nodded his head. "I thought so to, so I had some police at the Goderic's hallow send me the case file. James and Lily Potter, no cause of dead. Here you go. Their son Harry survived, he's been shipped to some family member."

* * *

Booth stared at the case file. The man had been in the living room, maybe even knowing the attacker was coming. While the sister of Bones, Lily was in Harry's bedroom. He could see on the pictures, that she had tried to block the door. There were pieces of a cabinet. He saw the effort she tried to keep them away from her son and herself. Then there was the fact that the whole house was blasted away. One thing was very odd. The house was blown away, or parts of it. But the little boy, Harry Potter survived it. Booth took the case file. Did the killer survive it to? Didn't he try to kill the boy once more again? Or was he really killed by the blast? And how did Harry end up with Brennan. Then Booth started to think like Brennan, how could the man have gotten in the house? Wouldn't they lock the door, when someone came in? Wouldn't they have? The locks weren't forced. There was no sign of breaking in entry. And then he saw the cause of death: there was no. Just like with Macy Andrews? Was this what Bones meant? She said if she told him the whole story, he would hate her. He could never hate his bones. Never, he loved her to much to..

Booth slowly placed his hands against his temple. He still loves Bones, a feeling like that didn't go away. He wanted to be wit her. But then there was Hannah, a woman he knew. He knew she didn't have any secrets. She had no relatives showing up. She had no one telling her thing. She was better for him, she was fair with him. And at the same moment he wanted Brennan. But the secrets that went with her, was something he wouldn't want. He wanted to know the truth.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan." Hannah knocked on the door. Brennan was sitting on the sofa, giving Harry his bottle. She stared at Hannah. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy, I'll.."

"Come in, Hannah." Brennan replied putting Harry in his box. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Booth, Seeley." Hannah replied "I thought he would be here, he mentioned that you have a woman without a cause of dead. Are you sure that.."

"She's dead." Brennan replied "Some things are over looked. I'm sure I'll find a way."

"Cause I've done some digging." Hannah replied "Did you know that hospitals in London dealt with things like this in the past. There was the Riddle case about 50 years ago. And in the past let me say 10 years, England has seen over 50 cases this way. Scared to death. Do you subject that all those doctors over looked something?"

"I don't know." Brennan reacted "I'm not even suppose to talk to the press about this. Since you are press after all. I mean you want to turn this in to a article."

"How the government is keeping something from their people." Hannah turned around her "I mean it is odd, that a 20 year old girl, just drops dead. Isn't it? Or a 21 year old girl for that matter?"

"Sure it is weird." Brennan replied "But that's not what I'm here to find out. And I'm sorry, Booth's not here. If you'd like to leave me alone now."

"Okay." Hannah replied "You didn't find the other cases."

"I'm an objective scientist." Brennan replied "I have no reason to believe this case is related to any of the other cases, Hannah. So, that's the case. Good?"

"Bones." Booth walked in the office. "Hannah, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Hannah replied "Just looking for you. I've missed you Seeley."

* * *

"Seeley, what were you doing with her again?" Hannah yelled "The last couple weeks, it's always her. Dr. Brennan this, Dr. Brennan that. And now with this case, it seems like you're getting closer to her. Are you in love with Dr. Brennan?"

"Sure, I'm not." Booth sat down next to her. "I love you."

"Lies." Hannah replied "I see how you looks at her. You haven't looked at me, I mean ever. Those eyes. And when you walked in to her office. You love her, Seeley. Only you don't want to admit it to yourself. You think you love me, but you don't. I'm just the rebound."

"No, you're not." Booth replied "I let you meet my son. You meet my friends. What more do I need to do, to proof that I love you?"

"Maybe mean it?" Hannah stood up. "I know that you can't see it, and that she can't see it. But I do, I'm not going to stay with a man that spends half of his day, imagining what would have been!"

* * *

"Okay, Harry." Brennan kissed his cheek. "Good night, my little boy."

She slowly walked towards her living room. Sitting down on the table. She slowly took the photo album from the table. The moving pictures danced in front of her eyes. The first one was a picture when she was 18. Lily had been 15 at the time. 5 people were on it. Severus Snape, holding his girlfriends at the time, Leyla McGonagall. Lily was standing there to, a large smile on her face. Then she saw her own face. And her best friend Tara Wilson. Tara that also had been murdered by Voldemort a couple of weeks ago. The letter of her family, hurt Brennan to the bone. Her and Tara were closer then close, and after they left Hogwarts. They kept contact. Tara was a half blood witch working with the ministry. Her mother was a not a pure blood witch, and her dad was a so called muggle. Now I stared at the picture. Only 3 people of the 5 were alive. As far as I knew. I hadn't heard anything of Leyla or Severus. In years, I hoped that they still were alive. Both of them.

"Bones." I heard Booth call my name at the door. Brennan slowly put the book on the table. She put another newspaper on it. Just to make sure that Booth wouldn't grab it. She put her wand in her pocket. And slowly made her way to the door. She opened it, revealing Booth.

"Booth." Brennan slowly walked back to the place she had been sitting. And sat down. "What are you doing here? I mean it's not like you.. I mean, Hannah.."

"She broke it off with me." Booth sat down. "Apparently I liked you. Although that's not why I'm here. I want the truth Bones."

"The truth." She stood up. A moment later, she heard a little object hitting the floor. Her wand. Booth picked it up, holding it in his both hands. She wasn't fast enough to get it out of his hands. "Like what you are doing with this piece of wood in your pocket."

"Booth, I can't tell you." Brennan replied "You would hate me, if I did. Trust me."

"You know something about this case." Booth replied "Those people said that they knew what you were. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you looked terrified when you heard that name. Who is he?"

"Please Booth." Brennan replied "You can't make me tell. I won't tell."

Booth pointed the wand at her. A certain fear came to her, she slowly walked behind. She knew that Booth knew something was up. He had her wand between his fingers.

"Why are you so scared for me putting the wand at you? It's just a piece of wood." Booth replied handing it to Brennan. "Just a piece of wood. I read the case file of your sister. It's just like Macy Andrews."

"I'm sorry, Booth." Brennan walked away. "There are things, you don't understand. Things you could never understand. You believe in a God, I don't."

"Don't tell me that this is about me being a catholic?" Booth stared at her.

"This is." Brennan replied "It's your faith that makes me scared. Because of what people did in the past to… Booth, can you just go! Please, leave me alone!"

"I love you, Bones!" Booth yelled "And it's secrets like this, that makes me wonder if I should love you."

"You love me?" Brennan stared at him. "But you said we that.."

"I love Hannah." Booth walked towards her. "I wanted to love Hannah, but I always love you. I can't get over you, Bones. I tried so hard, so hard to fall for someone else. But everywhere I go, I see you. Hannah knew, that she wasn't the one. You are Bones, the one."

"You can't be with me." Brennan yelled "I'm dangerous to be around. You could get killed. Or worst tortured. You can't be with me, because of what I am. They'll get to you, I could never forgive myself if they did."

"What do you mean?" Booth took her hand. "You can't pull away, now. I love you.."

"No you don't." Brennan added "If you remotely knew what I was, you would hate my very being."

"Tell me!" Booth yelled "Tell me what you are!"

"I'm a witch, Booth." Brennan stared at Booth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**Here's the third chapter. Thank you very much for all reviews. I had a lot of help, and I love to hear what you think of the story. This chapter is about confessions, and with the question: Can Booth learn to live with the fact that Brennan is a witch? And can he accept Harry in his life? Or will he call back his old life? **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

**PS. If you want anything to happen, tell me in a review. I'm open to your subjections.**

**

* * *

**

**3. The confession**

"You're a witch?" Booth sat down. Booth stood up walking around the table. "But you're not ugly or have bad teeth. I don't believe you. Bones, great joke, now let it go."

"Okay." Brennan stood up. "I'll just have to make you believe."

Brennan slowly took her wand. Booth's eyes became bigger. 'You do that' his voice said ' Do some magic'

Brennan pointed her wand to remote. 'Wingardium Leviosa.' The wand started to float above the table. Booth slowly walked at it. His eyes were at the same level as the little remote. Slowly his fingers moved under it. There was nothing to keep the object floating. "There must be a string." But even now he couldn't find a string keeping the object up. Booth slowly stepped back.

"This is a nightmare." Booth slowly pinched his skin. His eyes went to the same place on his arm. But it didn't seem a nightmare. "This must be a nightmare, cause the Bones I know is not a witch."

"It is the truth." Brennan replied

"I need more proof." Booth replied "A floating remote proves nothing. Bigger. Bigger."

"You want bigger? I'll show you bigger. " Brennan slowly turned around. She slowly tried to get concentration. She slowly stood on the tips of her toes. She stretched her neck, slowly she jumped in the air. Her body seemed to change form. A couple of seconds later, a black eagle was flying trough the house.

"No way." Booth stepped closer "That is so cool!"

That same moment, the form of the eagle turned back in to the woman that he had loved for more then 5 years. She fell to the floor, like she forgot to land.

"I'm a bit unpracticed." Brennan replied getting up. "Do you believe me now?"

"You just changed in an eagle." Booth yelled "And eagle! That's so awesome, can you teach me?"

"It take years of practice." Brennan replied "And you have to be a witch or a wizard , either way. You're not going to work it. Trust me."

"So, if you can do magic." Booth stepped at her "Can you like change Sweets in a toe? I mean I think you should totally change him in an animal."

"I can't use magic in front of.." Brennan replied "I mean I shouldn't.. Do you believe I'm a witch?"

"This is so.." Booth stared at her. "I still think it's a dream, Bones. There's no such thing as witch craft!"

"Why do you find it so hard to believe there's a thing as witchcraft?" Brennan replied "You believerin a god you can't even see. That he performs miracles and that he impregnated a woman down here. Yet you find the concept of magic, wizardry and witchcraft rubbish? I don't get it, I thought that someone like you, would believe in that?"

"There's one thing to have faith." Booth replied "It's a whole other thing to believe in people having that power. The bible says that no man should have that power.."

"The bible." Brennan replied "Right, cause when a person tells you about God, a person you don't trust, you'll believe him. But when I tell you that I'm a witch. Your best friend, you don't. Do you honestly think that I would make up something like this. That I woke up this morning, thinking. Oh, I'll make Booth believe I'm a witch today. Sounds like a great way to fill my day. You think I'm like that. You don't believe me, after all I've showed you."

"Okay, let's play that game." Booth smiled "If you're a witch, then why are you not ugly?"

"That's a terrible thing to say." Brennan replied "Witches or wizards are just equally good looking then muggles"

"So do you fly a broom?" Booth laughed

"Yes." Brennan replied "I even played Quidditch, I was the keeper of the team."

"You played sports?" Booth put his hands in front of his head. "I thought you were in the library all the time. I mean that's what I believed you did."

"No." Brennan replied "I loved to play the game. I liked to study, but it got points for our house. And in the end of the year we won the house cup."

"The house what?" Booth stared at her. "So, you can use a wand. You can change in an animal. You're a witch."

"I'm a witch." Brennan repeated

"You can't be a witch." Booth walked to the other side of the room. "I mean you're not evil. I mean you are not a bad person. You can not be a witch."

"Again, witches are not believed to be evil." Brennan replied "Most of us are very peaceful. Accept the few that go dark. It just a bad thing to believe that witches are evil. I mean there are more people turning evil, then witches and wizards. Trust me."

"Do you wear those pointy head?" Booth smiled "You know…"

"Only at special occasions." Brennan replied "And there not so much pointy, as they are short and green. I mean mine is. At the Quidditch word cup, or something. Always fun to see. When I was 15, I wanted to get a career as a keeper. I wasn't good enough to do so. And then I went for anthropologist, that's how I got here."

"So your sister Lily, was a witch to. Right?" Booth stared at her.

"yes, we're Muggle born." Brennan saw the confusion of his face. "Well in our world we call people without magic powers like you, Muggles. A witch that's descended of two muggles is called muggle born. But mudblood is a name you won't hear in any descent conversation. It's a bad thing to say."

"So who killed Lily?" Booth stared at her. "And our victim?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Brennan replied "He found her, someone betrayed them. The Fidelius Charm was on their house. And.."

"The what charm?" Booth stared at her.

"The Fidelius Charm, it's some kind of spell that can hide you from your environment. House and all. Only the keeper van see the house." Brennan explained "But one of their friends, betrayed them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And he did find the house. He went in there, killing them. He did the job."

"Why?" Booth stared at her.

"I don't know." Brennan replied "I mean no one ever told me, why he killed my sister. No one did. Dumbledore just left Harry at my footstep. With a letter, telling that my sister was killed."

"So, Macy?" Booth stared at her. "Same killer?"

"No." Brennan replied "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, doesn't do his dirty laundry himself. He has death eaters to do so. They are his followers. Like little puppy dogs if you may. He asks them to kill anyone."

"So, what's his name, Bones?" Booth stared her. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, what's his real name?"

"I can't say his name." Brennan cried "The taboo could still be up, if I say his name, some death eater would be able to find Harry. I don't want anyone to find Harry."

"Taboo?" Booth stared at her. "What does that mean?"

"It means that when someone speaks a word." Brennan stared at him. "Or a name, they'll know what location. And they can appear there. There was a taboo on the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, because only members of the order dared to speak his name. So, then he would get them. I could speak a taboo over Cam's name. And every time you would say Cam, I would know where you were."

"So how where they killed?" Booth asked "I mean the exact way."

"The killing curse ." Brennan put her hands against her face. "It's called Avada Kedavra. It kills you instantly. Green light, that's what people see. And you die. It's one of the three forbidden curses. Together with the Cruciatus Curse and The Imperius Curse."

"What are those?" Booth asked

"The Cruciatus curse makes you suffer. Horrible pain." Brennan replied "The Imperius is even worst, they can make you do thing. You don't want to do."

"And this Severus Snape?" Booth stared at her. "Is he a death eater?"

"I don't know. He was from Slytherin. He had death eater friends. But Lily never talked to me about Severus. " Brennan shook her face. "As far as I know. He's got a daughter with Lily's best friend Leyla. Katherine. I haven't seen him in years, I believe that they would pick them to bring Harry. Since Lily would have wanted something like that. They were best friends."

"So did you have a best friend?" Booth turned to her. "One I could meet?"

"No, Tara my best friend died." Brennan turned to Booth. "You need them to drop this case, Booth. You don't know what kind of world is out there. He is still out there."

"How do you know he is?" Booth turned to her. "I read the case file, the whole house blasted away. Apparently something happened."

"The curse hit back on him." Brennan replied "He's gone. That's how Harry survived. He tried to kill him. And he didn't succeed. But there are still some followers of him out there. Like Bellatrix Black, she' s not giving up that easy. Trust me. You shouldn't hang out with someone like me. I don't know even if I can keep Harry safe."

"So what's Slytherin?" Booth asked "I mean is it like a family?"

"There were 4 founders of Hogwarts." Brennan saw the confusion in his eyes. "Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. You can't see where it is, only witches can. So at the middle ages the 4 founders started a school, a safe place for witches to learn the craft. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuf, Rowena Ravenclaw

and Salazar Slytherin. In the beginning the four of them worked together in harmony. Finding people who showed magic talent and bring them to Hogwarts. Later one of them believed, they should be more select on students. Only those with pure blood should be admitted to Hogwarts. Not people like me, mudbloods. The other three didn't want that. They fought him, and before he fled the school. He said something about sealing a room, but that's only a legend. Anyway. The four founders took students, in the beginning they sorted them themselves. Later they enchanted a heat with brains…"

"A heat with brains." Booth laughed. Then he stared at Brennan's face. "please continue."

"Rowena Ravenclaw." Brennan replied "She said We will teach those whose intelligence is sures. Wise people, so all smart people that were students were Ravenclaw. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership, resourcefulness, and most of all, pure wizard blood. Huffelpuf is known for their hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. Sometimes ever said they were the once none of the other houses wanted. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. The sorting head sorts you in your first year. And you will live in the school with your house."

"So you were Ravenclaw right?" Booth smiled "I mean someone as crazy smart as you were. Or were you Slytherin, I mean ambition, you have a lot of it. Huffelpuf, now. It has to be Ravenclaw right?"

"No, I was Gryffindor." Brennan replied "When I first went to Hogwarts, I thought I would be Ravenclaw, but I ended up in Gryffindor. Which means I'm very brave."

"Yes you are Bones." Booth slowly stood up.

"Where are you going Booth?" Brennan stared at him.

"I need to think about this." Booth replied "You being a witch, changes things. I mean, you live a different world I do. I mean if we would have a child, he or she would be a witch or a wizard right."

"Yes." Brennan replied "I understand. I knew you wouldn't want to be with me. I mean I.."

"It's just, maybe you need to find someone who understands this stuff." Booth replied "You call me a muggle. Not a wizard. Maybe you should date a wizard. Someone better then me."

"Booth, I don't care you're not a wizard." Brennan replied. Booth turned his face. "Just so you know, I don't care if you're a muggle. I still love you. I'll always do."

"I need to think Bones." Booth turned around, walking out of her appartment

* * *

"Brennan, there's someone down stairs to see you." Angela replied "She says her name is Leyla. She says you would know who she is. Something about the order.."

"Okay, can you take Harry?" Brennan walked down the stairs.

"Temperance Evans." Leyla was standing near the platform. There was no one on the plaform, and she knew that no one would have heard. Brennan walked closer to the girl with long wavy blond hair, and blue eyes. Slowly she hugged her. "It really is head girl, Temperance Evans. I mean how long has it been?"

"I don't know, how old is Katherine?" Brennan replied

"Almost 2." Leyla hugged her "So it's been that long, right. So, I came here to tell you about Lily. I mean, I don't know if you've been told or not. Severus and I, we're so.."

"What really happened?" Brennan stared at her. "To the charm?"

"Oh, Sirius Black was their keeper." Leyla explained "The bastard went straight to Voldemort. He even killed Peter, no killed is a little word. He destroyed him, only one finger was left."

"Oh, my god." Brennan replied "I didn't know it was that bad."

"Trust me, it's a mess." Leyla explained "Everyone is giving out death eaters. I mean Bellatrix Lestrange went to Azkaban. Together with that husband of hers."

"Bellatrix Black you mean?" Brennan stared at her.

"Sure, she got married to LeStrange or something." Leyla explained "It doesn't really matter. But she went to Azkaban. So did Sirius, I just can't believe it. Someone from our house.."

"How's Minerva?" Brennan turned to her.

"She's good." Leyla replied "We all are as good as we can be, for the time of year that is. It just takes a lot of time to rebuild a world. Everyone is terrified, terrified that he'll come back. He's dead, most people are just coming to terms, losing a lot of family. I mean my aunt Katharina was killed by a death eater. Her whole family, when my uncle came home. There was a large dark mark floating above the house. People know it never means good when that happens."

"That's so.." Brennan couldn't say anything.

"Hello." Booth stared at her. "You are?"

"Leyla McGonagall." Leyla shook his hand. "I was just here to inform Brennan about something that was very important."

"How did you exactly find her?" Booth stared at her.

"Dumbledore told me, you were here." Leyla replied "The Jeffersonian institute. He told me, so here I am. What I do wonder about is what happened to the boy? Me and Severus wanted to take him in. Mum said that was the best option, I just hope they didn't bring him to that hell whole of your sister. I mean.."

"I don't know." Brennan replied "But thanks for visiting. Leyla, I think you should get home to Severus."

"Right." Leyla replied "Very right. I'll just make my way home to Katherine and Eileen, Severus and I have another daughter. I do hope to see you, Tempe. Take care."

Leyla slowly walked away, she left the Jeffersonian the same way she came in. Trough the door. Brennan was sure she would travel a broom or a flying car. Something very Leyla. Or she would use anyway possible to travel.

"You trust her?" Booth stared at her. "Why was she here anyway?"

"She was here to tell me about Lily." Brennan replied "She was in the knowledge, I didn't know. So, she came to tell me about my dead sister. Dumbledore told me where I was, it's logical Booth."

"She could be evil." Booth pointed at her.

"She's Minerva McGonagall's daughter." Brennan added "There's no way she's evil."

"Then why didn't you tell her that you had Harry?" Booth stared at her.

"Because Dumbledore doesn't want to know." Brennan explained "Neither does Leyla, she has more on her mind then that. Her family life, her 3 year old daughter."

"She was a witch to?" Booth stared at her. "This is so weird, Bones. Last night I was wondering what secret you were keeping. And now I'm looking to Camille, thinking: 'Hey, maybe she could be a witch?' I mean, I just look at everyone. And think.."

"Cam's not a witch." Brennan added "it that makes you happy?"

"What did she say more?" Booth asked "I mean she wasn't talking about dead people right?"

"No." Brennan added "Just that Sirius Black was the one that betrayed my sister. I knew him, I mean Black he was James's best friend. He destroyed them, tell about them to Voldemort."

"What about the taboo?" Booth asked

"gone." Brennan added. "I mean she said his name and no death eaters showed up. Apparently Voldemort is dead. I never thought it would be that easy."

"That's good." Booth replied "That he's dead right."

"Yes." Brennan replied "So, what are you going to do about the victim?"

"There's no proof." Booth replied "We'll have to classify the case as unsolved. It's better for all of us, the parents of these people know what cause the dead of this girl, that's enough. We don't need to get the squint squad deeper in this world of yours."

"Harry is good by that way." Brennan replied "he's been smiling, I even got him to talk. He looks so much like James. But he's got Lily's eyes. I mean Lily's got Harry's green eyes. It hurts to watch him, it reminds me of my sister Lily."

"Bones." Booth walked over there, and close her in his arms. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

"How can I be okay?" Brennan stared at Booth. "My sister died to save Harry's life."

"Every mother would." Booth hugged her. "You need to protect Harry, give him the childhood he disserves. You need to remind him of his mother every single moment you get. Give him a home. The boy disserves it."

"I don't know if I can be a parent figure to him." Brennan replied "I'm cold, I'm not like anyone I know. I'm going to screw him up. Just like I screwed myself up. He disserves better then me."

"Bones." Booth hugged her again. "You're the perfect parent to him. You love him, you love his mother. And you even changed your life style to take care of him. I mean I noticed that ever since Harry lives with you, you haven't worked past 7. You changed your life for him, that shows commitment. You need each other. He let you turn your life around. He's lucky to have you as an aunt."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan stared at him. "I don't blame you. You love me, but the witch thing is something that you can't face with. That was the reason, why I turned you down."

"So the whole scientist don't change?" Booth stared at her. "Was a way to protect me from you? You didn't want me to know about this. About any of it. You were afraid?"

"I was." Brennan replied "You have to know that when that happened, he was still searching for followers. I was afraid he would kill everyone that I loved. I wanted to protect you. I went to Maluku, just so you would move on. And then I got sorry, I told you. I.. don't.."

"I love you." Booth kissed her. The passion build up between them was captured in one slow kiss. After a couple of seconds, he captured him in his arms. "I don't care if you're a witch. I could not stop loving you Bones. Even if you were something I couldn't face. I love you. I can't stop."

"I love you to." Brennan replied "So much."

* * *

"Look at that Harry." Angela kept Harry in front of the window. "Auntie Tempe and uncle Booth are kissing. Tell that auntie Angie was right. Auntie Tempe and uncle Booth love each other."

"dada." Harry waved his hands to Booth. "Dada."

"That's right Harry." Angela took the baby. She slowly gave him a crayon. "So, Harry, we're going to do the following. We're going to draw."

Harry grabbed the crayon, and started to move it over the paper. There was no form in it, just lines on a paper. Angela started to draw Harry's little face, while watching him.

"That's nice." She replied "What's that?"

"dada." Harry replied "boe!"

"Okay." Angela started to move her crayon again. "Are you going to draw something for your auntie Tempe?"

"Mummy!" Harry reacted "Mommy!"

"We can draw something for your Mommy." Angela smiled "Let's draw some flowers for your Mommy."

"Mommy!" Harry started to cry. He dropped the pencil to the floor "Mommy!"

"What's going on?" Brennan walked to the 15 year old baby. Harry was crying the longs out of his body, shouting for his mummy. Brennan's heart broke.

"I was drawing with him." Angela reacted "And I told him to draw something for his aunt Tempe. He started to ask after his mummy. A couple moments later he was crying like crazy."

"come here, Harry." Brennan took the baby in her arms. She heard him scream after mummy. Something that brought tears to her face. "Mummy's in heaven. Mummy and daddy are in heaven. Shh, Harry."

"Mummy!" Harry yelled again. Brennans tears tried to come out, but she slowly stopped them.

"Shh, Harry." Her comforting words tried to stop his crying. She slowly rocked him in her arms. She slowly hugged Harry close to her chest. The cry became less. "I love you, Harry. I'll never leave you, you've got me."

Booth was standing next to her, his hands went to Harry's face. Slowly giving him a small cookie. Harry grabbed it with his small hands. He slowly brought the cookie to his mouth.

"Sweets stop the crying." Booth smiled "Something I learned with Parker the hard way."

"Thank you." Brennan slowly sat down, placing Harry on her lap. "I doubt he understands what's going on. He only knows that his mummy and daddy are gone."

"We'll be a family." Booth hugged Brennan. "Me, you, Parker and Harry. Our little family."

"dada." Harry's little voice was sounded trough the conversation.

"Our family." Brennan repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, **_

_**I got a whole new chapter for you guys. This chapter will be the start, Leyla and Severus Snape are going to make their way in to the story. And someone will be a witch. Someone you didn't expect at all. Parker will be magical, (And no Rebecca's not a witch.) So Brennan will have to teach magic to Harry and Parker. **_

_**Enjoy,  
TempeGeller (Ellen)**_

_**

* * *

****4. Our little family**_

"Got Harry." Booth yelled to the bedroom. He carried Harry to the kitchen, slowly he grabbed a bottle milk from it. Harry, Brennan and Booth had been living together for the last 3 months. Booth slowly brought the bottle to Harry's mouth. He had leaned to love Harry as his own sun. A baby that he was taking care of. Harry was 18 months old, and started to fit in the family. Brennan and him took care of Harry, most of the time Brennan would take him to her work. And he would sleep in the little bed.

"unce Booth." Harry's voice sounded. His hands were around the bottle, and he was smiling at him.

"Harry." Booth stared at him. "This weekend Parker is coming. Do you know Parker?"

"Pake" Harry smiled "pake!"

"Yes, Parker." Booth smiled "That's right, Parker. And auntie Angela and uncle bug."

"Unce Bug." Harry smiled once more again. Booth smiled at him, slowly he put Harry in the little baby chair. He slowly gave Harry a little spoon and a some baby food. He slowly placed it in front of Harry. "Okay, little guy. Eat. It's very tasty, I heard your auntie Bones say."

"Good morning." Brennan made her way to Harry and Booth. Slowly she kissed Harry's cheek.

"What about me?" Booth slowly turned his cheek to Brennan. Brennan smiled and planted a sweet kiss on Booth's cheek. Then she stared at Harry.

"How are my 2 favorite boys?" Brennan smiled

"I'm good." Booth replied "And little Harry is prefect. He's as cute as always, Bones. He's a good boy."

"I was thinking about going to the zoo on Saturday." Brennan took a cup, slowly pouring coffee in it. "I know Parker loves that, and it would be great to take Harry out for a while. You know how much he loves the animals. And it would be great for Parker to spent quality time with Harry. I want the two boys to like each other."

"You have nothing to worry about." Booth replied "Parker loves Harry. I mean he even convinces Rebecca to come here every single weekend. But we have to eat pancakes. Parker loves them, and I'm sure Harry can eat some to."

"Sure." Brennan replied "I don't have to work in the weekends anyway."

"You used to work in the weekend all the time." Booth smiled

"There are more important things then work." Brennan added "Speaking of work, Cam is really disappointed in me for dumping the Macy Andrews case. She was sure I would crack it."

"Technically we did." Booth replied "But Cam would laugh if she heard our theory."

"That's right." Brennan slowly placed her hand on her stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong Bones?" Booth stepped next to her. "Is it the flue?"

"I think so." Brennan sat down. "I feel like I have to throw up."

"Maybe you should stay home from work today." Booth admitted "It's better we play safe. And keep you home from work, then you turn more sick."

"I have to go to work." Brennan replied "I'll take it easy Booth."

"Brennan, I'm going to call Angela." Booth replied "And if she notices that you are any sick. She'll drive you and Harry home. Even if she'll have to drag you home."

"Okay, Booth." Brennan kissed him.

"I have to go." Booth replied "I have an early meeting, and then I'll come to the Jeffersonian. Since we have no case. To just see you and Harry."

"Okay." Brennan replied "See you later."

* * *

"Angela." Brennan laughed to her.

"So, how are you today?" Angela rubbed her 6 month pregnant stomach. "And how's our little Harry?"

"Harry's good." Brennan turned to Angela. "I'm late."

"No, Sweetie, you're early." Angela replied "I mean you only start at 7, and it's 10 to 7."

"I don't mean it like that." Brennan turned her eyes. "I mean, I'm late."

"You mean." Angela stared at her. "Does Booth know?"

"No, I didn't want to put his hopes up." Brennan replied "I mean I should have gotten my period 3 weeks ago. I'm very regular. So I noticed, first I believed it was stress related. But now I start to feel sick to my stomach. I didn't want to tell Booth, because if it's negative. I told you first, because you did to."

"So, do you have a test?" Angela turned to her. "I mean we should do it."

"I stopped at the pharmacy." Brennan replied "I took 6 tests. But I didn't want to be alone doing them."

"So, go." Angela replied "I'll wait right here, with Harry. Go, Sweetie."

Angela stared at her clock, a couple minutes went by. Harry was on Angela's lap, playing with her tick hair. Angela at the same moment was staring at the door.

"Ang.." Harry smiled at her "Dra!"

"Want to draw?" Angela slowly grabbed a piece of paper, she put it down on the table. Harry took the pencil in both hands, he started to draw circles. Harry smiled. Angela stared at him with loving eyes, at that moment her own baby kicked. Harry slowly turned around to Angela. In that movement she knew that Harry felt the soft kick. "Baby." Angela whispered to Harry. Harry smiled at her, like he understood what she was saying.

"Angela." Brennan came inside the door. She was holding the 6 test in her hands. Angela stared at her, she couldn't make out what kind of feeling that was reflected on her face.

"I didn't see." Brennan replied "I don't.."

"Let me." Angela took the test from her hand. Slowly her eyes went over the 6 tests, Brennan couldn't make up what Angela was seeing. Neither what she thought. The only thing she wanted was to be pregnant, she never wanted something more in her life. She admitted to herself, that she would be disappoint if the test would say negative. The seconds seemed to take hours. And she didn't even know how much time had past.

"Congratulations." Angela replied "You're pregnant."

"Oh my god." Brennan hugged Angela. "Pregnant, me pregnant?"

"Call, Booth!" Angela smiled "Call Booth right now!"

"Call Booth, why?" Cam walked in the office. She slowly stared at Harry. She handed him a piece of candy. "See what auntie Cam got for you."

"I'm pregnant." Brennan replied

"Dr. Brennan." Cam hugged her. "That's such a great news. Really, great."

"Don't tell anyone yet." Brennan replied "I want to tell Booth, first. He's coming over, he had an early meeting. He's coming to see Harry. I'll tell him right there."

"Dada!" Harry broke the silence. Harry was smiling, he was moving the pencil over the desk. Brennan turned to Harry smiling, she slowly walked towards Harry picking him up in her arms. The candy was in his hands, and it found his way around his mouth. Brennan slowly sat down, putting Harry on her lap. She hugged him, while Harry put the piece of candy in his mouth.

"Harry." Angela replied. Angela covered her eyes. Harry kept staring at her. At the words kiekeboe, Harry started to laugh. His high little laughter enchanted everyone.

"unce bug." Harry replied when Hodgins entered the office

"Where's my little boy?" Hodgins hang in front of him. "There he is. There he is."

"Hodgins." Angela stood up. "Don't you mind he keeps calling you uncle bug?"

"Hey, at least he doesn't call me uncle dirt." Hodgins replied

* * *

"Hey, Bones." Booth entered the office. He stared at the baby box where Harry was sitting in. "Hey, Harry. How's my little boy?" Booth smiled at him. Harry slowly reached for his fingers. Slowly he laughed. Booth turned around, he noticed that Brennan was standing behind him. She had a little box in her hands. The box was blue, and very long. She slowly handed it to him. Her smile was strong, and he knew that something good was in the box.

His fingers touched the little bow, he undid it. He opened the blue box, in it was something he could see clear. He was overwhelmed with it. It was a positive pregnancy test. Booth turned to Brennan, her blue eyes searched for his. Slowly she nodded her head.

"Pregnant?" Booth walked over to her, and slowly hugged her. "We're going to be parents?"

"You're going to be a daddy." Brennan admitted. "And I'm going to be a mommy."

"Parker will be so pleased." Booth replied "And Harry, it will be so perfect."

"It's times like this, I miss Lily." Brennan admitted "She would be thrilled. I mean you should have known how happy we were when she was pregnant with Harry. She would be very happy for me."

"She would be Bones." Booth hugged her. "We're going to have a baby, Bones!"

"A baby!" Booth replied "A little girl, just like you. It would only make our family more perfect."

"I'm so happy." Brennan hugged Booth

* * *

"25, female." Brennan walked around the table. "fractures to the C4 to C5, slight damage to the T1. Cosistant with strucking with a object."

"She died 2 weeks ago." Cam replied "The tissue agrees with your theory, Dr. Brennan."

"Don't you just hate it." Angela hung over the body. "How this is sick."

The next moment Brennan ran towards the bath room. They could hear her throw up. Hodgins stared at Cam, and later he gave Angela a quick look.

"Is is just me, or is Dr. Brennan never sick?" Hodgins replied staring at them. "Not by looking at a body anyway. And now she gets sick. I wonder..."

"Put one and one together." Angela replied rolling her eyes.

"Is about this.." Sweets entered the lab. He threw a magazine on the table. It was showing a picture of Macy Andrews. Under it, there was a title 'Dream team fails so solve murder'. "What's happening with you? In the past you would know how to solve this.."

"Hannah wrote this.." Hodgins picked up the magazine. "That bitch was just jealous of Brennan and Booth, and the thing.."

"Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth?" Sweets stared at them. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Cam walked towards him. "And in the Andrews case there was no prove."

"Here stands He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names is the murder." Hodgins replied "His followers are death eaters. She's subjecting that this has something to do with the Potter case."

"The potter case.." Angela took the paper. "21 year old Lily Potter and James Potter where murdered at the night of Halloween. Their sun Harry was the only one to survive."

"Any case of dead?" Cam took the magazine "Police say that after the autopsy. No cause of dead can be found, they were in perfectly goo health, only they were dead."

"She's just getting back at Brennan." Angela replied

"Why?" Sweets turned to her. "That would tell that Brennan knows more, and that she's related to this Lily Potter."

"This case is left the way it is." Cam replied "I'm not going to let me black mail us in this."

"You should, Cherie." Caroline walked in the lab. "The FBI is pissed off with this interview. You know that the people above your head only need something to fire you. This is the reason. I subject you reopen the case. Find the killer."

"But we can't." Brennan reacted. "There's no proof what so ever. Without a cause of dead we can't solve the case."

"Please, Cherie." Caroline walked to her. "You once solved a case with only one hand. How can you say that you can't solve this case. Then this Hannah can stop writing that you don't want to solve this case."

"I want to.." Brennan replied "There's no cause of dead, end of story."

"Yeah, yeah, Lily Potter and James Potter all over again." Caroline replied "And that was England, things like that does not happen in America, Cherie."

"I can't give you something, I can't even explain." Brennan replied "But if you want me to make up something, I'll be glad to."

"Shit." Brennan cursed in her office.

"You shouldn't curse Tempe." Brennan turned around, find Leyla in her office once more again. It was like her to walk in unannounced "What's going one?"

"Macy Andrews.." Brennan turned to her. "The FBI is asking questions. I can't tell Angela what's going on. What do I do?"

"Use magic." Leyla added "You can't make them find out, you just can't. It will make our whole world in a danger. This Hannah, what ever her name is.. You need to shut her up.."

"You don't mean?" Brennan stared at her

"I mean you use magic to make her forget." Leyla replied "We can't have a woman call witch, every time there's something wrong. Or you could talk yourself out of it, another way."

"What are you talking about?" Brennan stared at her. "She has the right to have an opinion."

"Not if it's going to expose or whole world." Leyla got up. She took the paper. "This has the potential to expose our whole world as it is, it is people like Hannah asking to many questions. You know that you can't solve this murder."

"It's my job on the line!" Brennan stared at her. "They want an answer! I could.."

"That doesn't matter, Temperance Brennan." Leyla yelled "The safety of our world goes over your personal favor, you couldn't get fired over a thing like this. Right?"

"Cam almost got fired over an unsolved case." Brennan stared at her. "I mean you work at the ministry right?"

"no." Leyla sat down "Even with 11 OWLs, I'm still a stay at home mum."

"So how have you really been?" Brennan stared at Leyla "Are you okay?"

"Lily's dead.." Leyla stared at her. "Tempe, Lily is dead. And it's all my fault, I should have tried to stop him. I should have sacrificed myself. I should have.. I cause her dead.."

"Leyla, how could you have known?" Temperance stared at her. "You didn't know that Lily went in to hiding, you didn't know he was after them. You didn't know.."

"That would work." Leyla's eyes slowly fell to the ground. "If I really didn't know, but I did know. I mean I didn't know, Severus knew about the prophecy. He knew that Harry was.."

"What prophecy?" Brennan stared at her in anger. "What does this have to do with Brennan?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _Leyla stared at her. "That's what it said."

"Is that why.." Brennan stood up. "Did you rat out my sister to the dark lord? Your best friend?"

"I didn't rat out anyone!" Leyla stood up "I would never betray Lily, never! I wouldn't, who do you think I am? A death eater!"

"Yes, my sisters dead, isn't she?" Brennan turned to her. "The dark lord wanted to kill you, and you rat out your best friend. You gave in, he used crucio on you didn't he?"

"You think he would let me live?" Leyla stood up. "I didn't betray Lily. Severus did."

"Snape?" Brennan stared at her."That nasty bastard, off course. He's a Slyterin dud. He's the reason she's dead right?"

"One, if he didn't tell. Someone else would have." Leyla replied "And he went to Dumbledore, he risked his life. They used a fidilius. That's still all true. It was Sirius that betrayed Lily and James."

"But if Snape didn't.." Brennan stood up. "I can't believe that you.."

"Dr. Brennan." Camille entered the office. "Leyla?"

"Long time no see, Camille." Leyla stood up. "So what have you been up to?"

"What's she doing here, Dr. Brennan?" Camille stared at her "Explain it to me?"

"You two know each other." Brennan stared at Cam, later she gave Cam another look.

"Camille Sorayan." Leyla gave a weak smile "Ravenclaw bitch."

"Well, you were the one dating the creep." Cam replied

"Wait a tiny second." Brennan stared at Cam. "Cam, you're a witch?"

"What.." Cam turned away. "Witch, witch. I don't.."

"I'm a witch to." Brennan stared at her. "So you know about the.."

"The Andrews case.." Cam nodded "And I think I know who did it.. the murder."

"A death eater." Brennan and Leyla nodded at the same time. "We know that already."

"I think I know which one." Cam stared at both of them. "Severus Snape.."

"My husband has got nothing to do with the death of Macy Andrews!" Leyla yelled "Severus is a good person, he made mistakes. We all have."

"Mistakes that got my sister Lily Potter killed." Brennan replied

"Lily Potter is your sister?" Cam slowly turned around. "So Harry is the boy that lives? He's Harry Potter, Right?"

"Harry's with you?" Leyla turned to her. "Why didn't you.."

"We're all in a certain danger here." Cam replied "He's still out there."

"He's destroyed." Leyla added "It's been all over the wizard world, don't you read anything?"

"Well, I don't have time for Rita Skeeta." Cam replied "How are we going to talk our way out of this? Out of the Macy Andrews case? That Hannah is going to keep asking questions."

"Obliviate." Leyla stared at them. "You are two witches, for crying out loud! You can make her forget anything has happened. You can make her stop asking questions."

"We are the good guys!" Cam turned to her. "We can't go exactly change memories.."

"Dr. Sorayon." Hodgins was standing behind her "Miss..."

"they call me Leyla McGonagall." Leyla slowly stared at him.

"It's a nice gathering in here I see." Caroline entered the room. "I hope this is to find a solution to the case. Find the murder, if you don't. You all could lose your job."

"I think we know what has to be done." Brennan stared "We have to solve this case, find the murderer. We have to.."

"The chance that he's in.." Leyla stared at her "Or she is very great."

"I know." Brennan nodded her head. "But we obviously need to solve this. Find some way to prove his connection."

* * *

**_A very good question: Do you guys trust Leyla? (Or do you think she's got a hidden agenda?) What do you think about Cam being a witch? And how is it possible that Brennan didn't know her? What flashbacks do you want? Answer this in a review. Give me any subjections... Thank you for the many reviews, I'm sorry I didn't write either (Examns and things..) Another chapter will be online faster, So give me subjections. And see how it comes to live!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey,

**Here's a whole new chapter, that's a bit longer then the other chapters. This chapter is the start of a new adventure. I hope you enjoy this, I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for all the reviews, special thanks to Cocoagirl3. Your review really made my day. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller (Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

**5. The case that couldn't be broken**

"Rumor has it, we are no dream team anymore." Booth slowly put his arms around her. "The FBI wants the case solved. I want this case solved."

"You know, I want this case solved to." Brennan turned towards him. "But there's no trace of murder, even when we found the murderer, we couldn't catch him for it."

"Anyone could have done this." Brennan replied "Death eaters are brought to Azkanban all the time. All the damn time, this murder could be under the controll of a imperius curse. Making that person not responible for the muder. You know what I mean, Booth."

"Are you saying that someone could kill without really wanting it?" Booth sat down. "Cam's a witch?"

"Yes, I had no idea." Brennan added "Apparently she was in the same grade, and in Ravenclaw. I had no idea, I didn't even know Cam in Hig school. Snape, he's the one that gave him the prophecy. He got Lily killed, he did go to Dumbledore, but if Severus didn't say anything about the prohecy, Lily would still be alive. He got her killed."

"What about that Sirius Black?" Booth stared at her. "He was the one that betrayed her. He told where they were, if he didn't it would have taken longer to find them."

"They were under a fidilius, remember." Brennan turned to him. "If he didn't betray them, he would have never foudn them."

"So it was, Sirius Black..." Booth stared at him. "That in the end got her killed, Brennan you don't know everything. Some things are not always clear, I mean not magic can explain everything. Some things are still about... Sometimes we do things that don't make sense. I mean, if they would put a gun to your head, and asked me to kill someone.. I would do it. Something you should think about. I would.."

"Would you betray Cam to save me?" Booth's eyes went to the floor "That's what I thought."

"Maybe he didn't know it was about Lily." Booth stared at her. "Do prohecy's mention names.."

"They don't.;" Brennan stared at him. "Why?"

"Maybe he didn't know who he was betraying." Booth stared at her. "He tried to make things right."

* * *

"Sweetie, I'm telling you there's something fishy about that Leyla." Angela replied "I mean she just is weird, and I mean you don't know anything about her."

"I went to high school with her." Brennan replied "She's very trustworthy. Lily's best friend. She's married to Severus Snape."

"And I hear what you've been saying about Snape.." Angela stared at her. "I can hear you don't trust him. You know what they say, you are what you hang with."

"Lily and Snape were best friends." Brennan turned to her. "Are you subjecting that my sis was evil?"

"Evil's not a word you should use!" Angela replied "I'm just saying that Leyla would sell her mother for a lot of money, I wouldn't trust her with Harry, or with anything."

"First.." Brennan turned around. "Things out there are so messy."

"They haven't been in a long time." Angela replied "You have to admit. Things have been great. You're pregnant, I'm pregnant. I'm just asking, don't trust her. I have a feeling about this, if you trust her. I think something bad will happen. Trust me."

"Have you even talked to her?" Brennan stood up.

"I got knowledge about people." Angela put her hand to her stomach. "And there's something about her, I can't just put my finger to it. She's different. She's got a quality."

"Oh, she was Lily's best friend." Brennan stared "I have no reason not to trust her."

"I don't understand." Angela slowly walked towards Brennan. "You took a very long time to trust Booth, and this girl you trust in one moment. What do you really know about her..."

"She's Minerva McGonagalls daughter." Temperance replied "She's very trustworthy."

_Flashback_

"_Come on Tara!"' 12 year old Brennan yelled at her best friend. Tara had long brown hair, her eyes were dark grey. She was wairing the school uniform."Tara?"_

"_Who are you?" Temperance stared at the shadows of the could see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her from the dark. _

"_I'm Leyla." Slowly a short girl with long blond wavy hair stepped out of the dark." Who are you?" _

"_Temperance Evans." She slowly stepped towards her. "What house are you in?" _

"_I'm not in a house." Leyla slolwy stared up at her. "I'm 10. I just live here with my mum.." _

"_Your mum?" Temperance stared at her. _

"_Leyviena Teresa Isabella McGonagall." Minerva grabbed her hand. She pulled her over the floor, Temperance stared after her.  
_

"Trust me, Ange." Brennan stared at her. "I've known her a long time."

* * *

"Booth she's not to be trusted, " Cam turned to Booth "I mean, I can talk to you with no interruptions and you obviously know about the entire me being a witch thing. Right? She's never been scared to use mind controll. I mean she used just look at someone, and they were in pain. She didn't say anything, just that rat boy, Snape was around. You know what they say.."

"You are what you hang with." Booth nodded his head. "But if you talk about her, you were her friend? Right? Or not.."

"It's very impossible not to know Leyla McGonagall when you go to Hogwarts, Booth. Trust me." Cam replied "And I had no issues with her, when she was dating Sirius. She was fine. And trust me, Leyla had no friends outside Lily and Snape, I never got why she was so desired by man."

"Are you joking?" Booth stared at her. "She's like very, very pretty. Not prettier as Bones.."

"She is dangerous Booth, very." Cam replied "I mean Snape used dark arts in the open in Hogwarts days, Leyla didn't. But I'm sure she had her ways."

"So you say.." Booth stared at them. "Now she knows that Harry is here.. "

"She'll do everything to get him either murdered or something else." Cam turned to her. "You know how good my knowledge in people is."

"So what you're saying is, that she's trying to frame Brennan?"

"Sure, the ministry of the USA, has got this take care of. I mean the minister knew the very moment she put this in the paper. She won't know that she wrote it." Cam replied

"How did she know about the death eaters?" Booth stared at her "If she's just a woman, how did she know all this. And why would she put it in an article."

"She overheard, she thinks that these things refer to a cult." Cam replied "Later in the article she subjects that Macy was part of a cult, and that she was killed. Because she didn't fit in. She just got terms right, that doesn't mean she knows what it means. And she couldn't be a witch, if she were she wouldn't endanger the whole world as we know it."

"I would have noticed if she were a witch." Booth put his hand to his head.

"Euhm, you never ever thought I was a witch, neither did you believe Brennan were." Cam rolled her eyes. "Trust me, they could get a witch past you.."

* * *

"Caroline, about the article." Brennan stepped towards her. "I've looked over.."

"What article?" Caroline turned to her. "I don't know what you're talking about Cherie. What article are you talking about Cherie?"

"Macy Andrews by Hannah." Brennan stared at him. "The article with.."

"There was no article about that unsolved case." Caroline turned around. "You have any new leads on that case? Anything.."

"No.." Brennan slowly leaned against the wall. "Nothing.."

"That's not a big deal Cherie." Caroline walked away. "Everyone has got unsolved cases."

"What about that it would give them a reason to fire us?" Brennan crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't say anything." she turned around. "And without a case of dead you can't catch a murderer."

* * *

"Something freaky is going on." Brennan walked towards Cam and Booth. "The article never existed. It's like it's been erased from all memories. Did Leyla do this?"

"No, she didn't." Cam turned around. "The American ministry of magic did, we forget that any trace of magic would be removed. When Hannah almost exposed our world, the ministry took charge. Erasing the article from any non witch mind. So, that explains why no one knows anything."

"Cam says Leyla wanted to frame you." Booth stared at her. "I mean she did give the prophecy to that bad guy, right? Maybe she's a followed herself?"

"She said it was Severus." Brennan replied "She said that Snape went to Dumbledore.."

"Who says that any of these two went to this Dumbledore dude?" Booth stared at her.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Booth. She shows up here, when you get Harry." Cam replied "To do what? Now she knows that you have Harry, you should really be careful with her. I don't trust her, and you see how Lily ended up by trusting her."

"She's married to a douche bag. That doesn't make her evil, it makes her married to someone evil. That's about it." Brennan added "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"We could get attacked." Cam replied "Not we, but you two. By followers of him, you two don't know in what kind of danger you are. She's probably now telling him."

"You forget one thing." Brennan turned to her. "Why would she tell me that she knew, about everything. Why would she.."

"Because she's a mind controller." Cam slowly stared in her eyes. "She's very good in twisting peoples mind around, so they will do her bidding."

"Then why are you speaking this way?" Brennan turned to her. "Don't you think she would change your mind, turn it like she wants it to. Wouldn't that make more sense. Right?"

"She knows I'm head strong." Cam replied "And I'm a master in Occlumency."

"I don't know, I'm good in Occlumency." Temperance replied "I just can't believe that she's evil, I mean truly evil. I think you two are wrong, she's not evil."

"How come you two don't know each other?" Booth stared at them. "How is that even possible."

"You don't know how big Hogwarts was." Temperance replied "And I wasn't really miss popular like Lily and Leyla, I was not really friendly."

"I didn't even know Lily Evans had a sister." Cam replied

"Didn't you have classes together?" Booth replied "Didn't you notice each other."

"I was very concentrated on class, and what classes did we have together?" Temperance stared at her.

"Defense against the dark arts." Cam replied "You know Professor Merryweather."

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Brennan stared at her "I trust her,.."

"Bones, you want to trust her." Booth turned to her. "I don't get you trust her."

"She's Professor McGonagall's daughter." Brennan reacted "She could not turn evil."

"So Minerva McGonagall couldn't stop her daughter from turning to the dark side." Booth replied "I know more parents that have children that turned against them. Being a good mother, doesn't stop anything."

* * *

"We've got a case Bones." Booth walked in her office. Brennan was sitting in her office, staring at a picture from her Hogwarts days. Booth stared over her shoulders. "How old are you on the picture? I.."

"I was 17." Brennan handed him the picture. "Lily was 15 years old, she was going out with Harry's father. Leyla was dating Sirius Black, she was in that relationship for a year, maybe longer. And then, the whole.."

"On this picture, Severus looks in love with her." Booth stared at her. "And they got married, what happened? How didn't she see?"

"There are things about Leyla that I don't even know." Brennan replied "She was Lily's friend, she stayed at our place during the summer. Very nice and sweet girl. Just like I know her now."

"You trust her." Booth turned to her. "My gut says not to trust her, and my gut is usually right. You on the other end. You go out with killers and stuff. You have to admit, she looks.."

"I know if for sure." Brennan stared in his eyes. "Leyviena Teresa McGonagall is on our side Booth."

"I think we have a bigger problem then Leyla being evil." Booth turned to her. "This case I mentioned, it's disturbing, Bones."

"What's so disturbing about it?" Brennan stared at her "Is it.."

"You'll see, Bones." Booth grabbed her hand.

* * *

"She's not okay, Angela." Booth turned to Angela. "She's not okay at all, she took one look at the bodies, and she ran away. Here."

"You could have asked Cam to go with you." Angela replied. "In her situation, a mass grave Booth, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't want her to get mad." Booth replied "I didn't want her to say that I was making decisions in her place. That would be wrong.."

"So you took her to a grave with little children?" Angela turned around. "Do we know what this is about? What's this about?"

* * *

"I never seen a case like this." Booth entered the apartment. He found Brennan and Harry in Harry's room. He could hear Harry laughing, about something. Something that was good. He slowly stared at the both of them, Brennan was holding her wand, and was levitating all kinds of objects around Harry's head, Harry on the other hand was trying to capture them in his hands. It were toys, Brennan was laughing. A couple of seconds later she slowly pulled Harry in his arms.

"Hey, Harry." Brennan stared at him. "When you're old enough, I'm going to teach you how to fly a broom. And you'll be the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. If you take after your dad that is, but if you take after your mum, you'll be the smartest wizard Hogwarts has seen."

"Aunt Tempe.." Harry clapped in his hands.

"I miss your Mommy, Harry." Temperance took him both arms.

"Mommy." Harry started to put his little hands to his eyes. "Where Mommy? Daddy?"

"Harry, I think I'm going to explain this when you're older." Brennan stared at his big green eyes.

Brennan took Harry in both of his arms. She slowly hugged him close to her chest. Booth slowly walked towards the both of them.

"Uncle Booth!" Harry smiled

"Little buddy." Booth slowly picked him in his arms. "Are you looking forward to see Parker on Saturday?"

"Pake!" Harry smiled

"But you have to go to sleep, little buddy." Booth slowly put him in the bed. "Do you need to hear a story?"

"Yes." Harry slowly clapped his hands.

"So.." Booth stared at her. He stared at Tempe that ran out of the room. "Your auntie's having a hard time, she's kind of sad, buddy."

"Why sad?" Harry stared at him.

"You know buddy, I'll tell you a story." Booth stared at her. "It's about your mommy and daddy buddy. Your auntie told me that they loved you very much. Very very much."

"Mommy." Harry stared at Booth. "Where?"

"That's hard to explain, Harry." Booth stared at her. He slowly took a picture. "I kind of stole it from your aunt Tempe, It's your mum and your dad."

"Mum." Harry slowly touched the picture with his hand.

"You know what, buddy." Harry stared at Booth. "I love you, buddy. Just as much as your mommy and daddy did. Me and auntie Tempe are going to take care of her. I'm going to learn you how to play sports, and you and Parker could be best buddies. Now go to sleep, buddy."

Slowly he kissed Harry on the forehead. His green eyes, closed up. He seemed to fall in a peaceful sleep. Slowly he walked towards the bedroom. Brennan was in the bed, she was staring at the wall. Slowly Booth got in the bed next to her. He put his arms around her waist.

"I never bothered." Brennan stared at Booth. "I mean little corpses, I didn't like it. But.. now.."

"Bones, you've been trough a lot the last 3 months." Booth kissed her cheek. "It's normal for this case to get to you. Specially in your situation."

"I think I'm going to stay at home tomorrow." Brennan stared at him. "I'm feeling a bit weak, and I think me and Harry are going to play a bit."

"Do you think I should trust Cam?" Booth stared at her.

"Why not?" Brennan slowly turned to them. "Booth it's not easy being a witch, usually you don't tell it to a friend. I mean it's hard, and.. Maybe Cam was afraid that she would lose you as a friend if she told you."

"That's a very good idea. I'll tell Cam tomorrow."

"Are there any other witches in the lab?" Booth stared at her. "Because I don't want to find out that Hodgins is actually one to."

"Wizard." Brennan reacted "If Hodgins were something. He would be a wizard. I'm sure no one is a witch or wizard in our lab."

"Okay." Booth stared at her. "Definitly not Hodgins, maybe Sweets."

"So, when are you picking up Parker?" Brennan stared at her. "I was thinking we would pick him up, around 1. That way we can take him to the zoo, and go to eat something."

"Good idea." Booth kissed her forehead.

"I love you Booth." Brennan slowly closed her eyes.

"Love you to, Bones."

LINE

"You know Harry, when you're 11. You will got to Hogwarts." Brennan stared at his green eyes. "It's the most beautiful place you can imagine. You're going to love it. It's this very big castle, and you learn magic and stuff."

"cool." Harry gave her a big smile.

"So when you're old enough, I'm going to learn you how to fly a broom." Brennan replied "So you will be great at flying before you get to Hogwarts. The professors won't know what hit them."

"Pay..." Harry stared at the toys above her head.

"Okay, Harry." Brennan grabbed the toys over her slolwy put the toy car in Harry's hands. Harry was 18 months old now. It was only 4 months to his birthday in july. Brennan stared at the young infant.

"Aunt Tempe, magic!" Harry started to clap his hands. "fy!"

"Harry, just play with your car." Brennan stared at him. "Auntie Tempe is a bit tired, sweetie."

* * *

"Good evening, Bones." she stared at Brennan that was sitting in the sofa. Harry was playing with his toys. She stared at Booth. "So how's work?"

"Messy." Booth slolwy kissed her. "Wendell's got this case in the pocket. If you were there, the case would be solved ten times as fast, Bones."

"Wendell knows how to do it by himself." Brennan replied "I know he can do it."

"I know you're feeling bad." Booth stared at her. "I mean everything that is going on, Cam is a witch. Everything around us, you're sisterd dead."

"It's been 3 months." Brennan stared at him. "Don't you think I should be over it?"

"Hey, Bones." Booth stared at her. "When you lose family it hurts, you can be hurt as long as you want. It's different, for everyone."

"I didn't see my sister for I don't know how long." Brennan stared at him. "I mean I knew Harry was her sun, but we weren't on the best terms. I mean.. I'm sorry that I didn't visit her more often. I just didn't think she would died. I think she would.."

"You couldn't see it coming Bones." Booth touched her hand. "People die, that's just the way it goes."

"I think this is so sad for Harry." Brennan stared at Booth. "I mean he has to grow up without parents."

"Hey, Bones." Booth hugged her. "We'll be the best substitute parents. I mean Harry couldn't be more happy with a auntie like you. The way you are with him, I never tought you would be like that with him. You always make me amazed. I mean after 6 years you keep surprising me. The way you are, I love you, Bones."

"Bones?" Harry turned his little face to Booth. He smiled "Auntie Bones!"

"Thank you very much, Booth." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Now he's going to say it to."

"What do I say, Bones." Booth smiled "I'm good."

* * *

"Hey, Parker." Brennan stared at Parker who was right in front of her. "So, how have you been?"

"Good, doctor Bones." Parker stared at Brennan "Where's Harry?"

"He's downstairs with your daddy." Brennan replied. Parker walked down the stairs at that moment. She stared at Rebecca. "Thank you Rebecca."

"No big deal." Rebecca stared at Brennan. "Parker has been asking we whole week to go see you and Harry. He even told in class that Harry was his little brother. His baby brother as a matter a fact."

"He really loves him." Brennan laughed

"So if you and Seeley want to take some time for each other." Rebecca stared at her. "You can always bring Harry here, so you and Seeley can have a nice night for the both of you."

"That's very nice of you." Brennan smiled "I'll think about it."

"Good." Rebecca stared at her. "I always knew that the two of you would happen sooner or later. I guess it was later, rather then sooner."

"I guess that's true." Brennan stared at her. "We will bring Parker home at 2 tommorow, that's good."

"If you want, you can bring him to school on monday." Rebecca replied "I have a date on sunday, and I don't think I could find a babysit in that short notice."

"No, perfect." Brennan smiled at her. "That's fine."

"Thank you so much." Rebecca smiled at Brennan "Have fun, I guess."

"Yes." Brennan nodded her head "You too."

* * *

"So that's a monkey." Parker pointed to the monkey that was sitting in a tree. "He's picking flees."

"Eieuw!" Harry slowly put his hands in front of his mouth.

"Parker, buddy." Booth stared at him. "So what do you want to see?"

"Can we go see the birds?" Parker stared at Booth. "Harry will love it."

"Don't you think Harry's a bit to little fot that?" Brennan stared at them.

"I don't think so." Parker smiled

Harry followed the conversation, his big green eyes stared up at Parker, Booth and Brennan who were discussing what they were going to do next. Where they going to go to. Slolwy he stared around him, Harry fell a certain urge to drink milk. He's eyes went to the bottle in the bag behind him. Slolwy he blinked with his eyes, magically the bottle started to float.

"Wow." Parker stared at the bottle. Brennan dugged to it, capturing it in both hands. "That bottle.."

"No, Parker." Booth slolwy started to turn his eyes to Harry, who was drinking milk now. "That was nothing, it wasn't.."

"Don't worry, dad." Parker turned to Parker. "I do it all the time."

"You do what all the time?" Brennan stared at him. "Make bottles fly?"

"Make things fly." Parker walked on. "Make glass go away, make allerms go off. Make flowers grow, all kinds of things. I told my mum, she says I'm imagening things."

"Parker, when did you make glass go away?" Booth stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mum told me not to tell anyone." Parker replied "She told me, people would think I was crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy." Brennan touched his shoulders. "Harry doesn't think you're crazy, and your dady doesn't think you're crazy."

"So let's go see those birds." Booth stared at Brennan

* * *

"Parker and Harry are playing." Brennan walked towards Booth. "Booth are you worrying about Parker? I mean about the thing?"

"Making something float." Booth put his hands in front of his eyes. "Do you think she's a witch?"

"There are cases of muggles being telekenetic." Brennan stared at him. "But the glass thing, it's something I did when I was little. I haven't seen him do anything, but if he did the same thing Harry did. Then he's a wizard Booth."

"How am I going to tell to Rebecca: 'Hey, our sun's a wizard. And we're going to send him to some freak wizard school!" Booth replied "I.;"

"Is that what you think?" Brennan stared at him. "Freak wizard school? I went there..."

"NO! Bones, that's not what I think." Brennan turned to him. "That's what Rebecca will think, I mean her sun going to school. You heard what he said, he couldn't tell that he did something."

"So he doesn't know about the whole magic thing?" Brennan stared at him.

"Yes, Bones." Booth stared at her. "That's where you come in, you need to explain this to my sun. I mean you are so much better in explaining my sun, he's muggleborn."

"So you're certain Rebecca's not a witch?"

"I'm sure she's not." Parker replied "It's not because you got it passed me that I don't."

"I'll talk to him." Brennan stood up. "I'll go check on them. Harry and Parker."

Brennan slowly walked towards the room, where Parker and Harry were playing. They were sitting on the floor, playing with the toy cars in front of them.

"Parker, Harry has to go to bed." Brennan opened the door. "Can you go to the living room, I need to talk to you, after I put Harry to bed."

"Sure, Dr. Bones." Parker walked outside the room.

"So Harry." Brennan slolwy put his in his little bed. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, auntie Bones." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"now go to sleep, sweetie." slowly she kissed Harry on the forehead. "good night."

Brennan slowly walked towards the living room. Parker was staring at the big TV. He stared at Brennan, slowly he switched off the TV. He stared at Brennan. She slolwy walked over to the cabinet. She took out a long piece of wood. She slowly sat down.

"What happened with the glas?" Brennan stared at him. "Exacly."

"I was playing with a football, and it was heading for Mrs. Gardner's window." Parker replied "She always gets mad, so I looked at the window. The ball went right trough, but I didn't hear the glas break. So I went closer to it, and there was still glass there."

"Parker." Brennan stared at him. "I believe you, you know. Because I did that to."

"You did?" Parker stared at her. "How did you do it?"

"I jusr did." Brennan stared at her. "Parker, I could do it, because I'm a witch. And I think you're a wizard. Just like me and Harry."

"Does that mean that mum or daddy?" Parker stared at her. "Is daddy a wizard too?"

"No, you're something we call muggleborn." Brennan stared at him. "I don't think your mum's a witch. I can't be sure, off course."

"So can you learn me magic?" Parker stared at her. "I .."

"I could, but when you turn 11." Brennan stared at him. "That's in 3 years, you will go to the magic school in Salem, I heard it's really great."

"Did you go there, Dr. Bones?" Parker stared at her.

"No, Parker. I lived in Surrey when I was 11." Brennan smiled "I went to Hogwarts, you know with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. It was the best days of my life.."

"So why can't I go there?" Parker stared at her. "If you loved it, then I should to. Please, Bones."

"I could always write Dumbledore." Brennan replied "But I'm not so sure that your father would like it, if you would go to school in England. Maybe Booth will like it, but your mum won't."

"So, Dr. Bones.." Parker stared at her. "Do witches fly brooms?"

"Well off course they do." Brennan laughed "And they play quidditich, I'll take you to a game quidditich. You will love it, it's like football but in the air."

"That's so awesome." Parker laughed "Can you teach me how to fly a broom?"

"You're going to teach that at school." Brennan laughed at him. "But I'll teach you, I'm a very good player myself. I was a keeper myself."

"You played ball." Parker stared at her. "Where the captian?"

"I wasn't.." Brennan replied "I was to busy. So Parker now you need to go to bed."

"Good night." Parker stared at her. "Dr. Bones."

"Good night Parker." Brennan slolwy walked out of the room, she stared at Booth who was lying down the bed. She stared at him for a short moment.

"What's it Bones?" Booth stared at him. "Did the talk go good?"

"The talk went very good." Brennan stared at him. "Only he wants to go to Hogwarts."

"So, he'll go to Hogwarts." Booth replied "If my sun wants to go there, he should."

"I could write Dumbledore ask him to take him in." Brennan replied "But you do know that Hogwarts is in England, I don't think Rebecca will like the whole: Parker is a wizard thing. I mean my parents were proud: we have a witch in the family."

"Your mother said that?" Booth stared at her. "Wasn't it a surpise?"

"Not really.." Bones stared at him. "My sisters and me we used to play in this garden. So I had the same thing going on as Parker, using magic and stuff. So this boy Severus, he saw us use magic. He told Lily and me about magic. A year later I went to Hogwarts, Dumbledore came to us, he explained everything to me and my parents. I got my wand from Olivanders. Everyone got their wands from Olivander. "

"Intersting." Booth stared at her. "I'm happy I got you, I wouldn't know how to react. I mean Parker is a wizard. A wizard, this is.."

"Strange." Brennan stared at him. "Because it's hard to hear, I mean you just heard that there's a thing as magic. And now you're sun is a wizard. That's very hard to hear for you. I mean who would believe such thing as magic. I .."

"It's very hard to believe, Bones." Booth slolwy took her hand. "But it's what every kids dreams of, being magical. I sure did."

"I didn't." Brennan turned to him. "When I was little, I didn't. I never dreamt of anything, Lily was the happy one. Petunia was the mean one, I daubt if anyone even remembers me."

"Leyla did." Brennan stared around her.

"I think we should move." Brennan stared at him. "With Harry, Parker and the baby, this place won't be big enough. Specially if we were thinking of getting more babies."

"I think you're right Bones." Booth stared at her. "But it's not like I can offored it."

"But I can." Brennan replied "I mean we're a couple, and we're having a baby. Which means that we should bet a house, with a large garden."

"Should we go house hunting?" Booth stared at her. "I mean.."

"Yeah, Booth." Brennan stared at him. "That's a good idea."

"So do you think that this thing with him is over?" Booth stared at her. "The..."

"I don't know Booth." Brennan stared at him. "I can't tell, the thing about the magic world is. That nothing is clear, nothing."

Brennan sat down on the cough. She slolwy put her head, staring to the other side of the room. Booth was sitting right next to her, staring at the TV. There was a soft noice at the background. Brennan stared around, an extreme light was seen outside. A loud bang brought them out of their peace. A bringht white light came towards them. It was a light.

"Is that a unicorn?" Booth stared at it. "What's that?"

"A patronis.." Brennan stared at it.

"Danger's coming.." the form said "They're coming for Harry..."

"Bones, who's coming?" Booth stared at her

"Leyla and Snape." Brennan stared at him. "they're coming for Harry."

"Would you trust that patronis?" Booth stared at her. "A dark wizard could.."

"Dark wizards can't summon patronisses." Brennan reacted "Only the good guys can."

"Booth, you need to take Parker and Harry, and go." Brennan took his hands. "They're coming, I can hold them off. I'm sure."  
"And kill our child!" Booth yelled taking his gun. "You take Parker and Harry and get the hell out of here. I'll hold them off. You're two lifes, it's better that I die."

"You don't stand a chance Booth." Brennan added "A gun won't stop him, it won't stop Leyla. She knows Harry is here, she'll kill you to get next to you. I won't let her to do "  
"And I won't let her kill you and our baby." Booth replied "This is a simple math problem. 2 lifes is more over 1."  
"But I have a wand." Brennan added "I'm actually a witch."  
"You can get out faster then I can." Booth added "I can stop them. Go!"

"No, Booth." Brennan cried. "I won't let you here. I can't.. I love you.. I shouldn't.. This is all my fault. It's my fault Booth!"  
"Go! Now!" Booth yelled

Booth stood in the empty living room, Brennan had left him here. After a couple of minuts of yelling. A warning had come about the attack. And Brennan asked him to get away with Harry and Parker. But Booth refused to leave his 3 month pregant wife to die. So now he was waiting here for someone to come.

**

* * *

****So is Brennan right? Is is Leyla that's coming after her? Or will it be someone else? And how do you think they found out that Harry was there? And who sent the patronis? Give any of your subjections. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, **

**Another chapter, a beginning to the first danger in Harry's life. Tell me what you think about it, what you would like to see happen. And any weird situations, someone can get in to. Imagine if someone would try to be Brennan. Who would notice (Booth knows!)? And who would not? What would give her away? **

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favorites, I'm so happy with them. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller (Ellen)**

**

* * *

****6. The secret in the woman**

"You must be.." A blond man stepped in front of him. "I don't know you.. Where's Tempe"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Booth replied "Must be looking for another place. I mean this is Dark Avenue, and there's a road to; You'll have to be there."  
"I don't think so. Crucio." He pointed the wand at Booth. Booth screamed it out of pain. "So, now tell me, where's is your girlfriend Temperance Evans?"

"I don't know.." He could hear the words that cause pain again. His blood seemed to be boiling. His organs seemed to hurt. And it was like his flesh was being removed from his body. "I won't tell you.."  
"So you do know Temperance?" Lucius slowly stepped behind the door. "So you need another thing to tell. Someone.."  
Lucius pulled Daisy from behind the door. She was screaming it out. Her brown eyes reflected the same terror he had.  
"If you don't tell me, I'll kill her." Lucius added "Don't think that I won't. You know I will."

"Expeliarunus." Lucius wand flew from his hand.  
"Leyviena McGongagall." Lucius turned to her. "Blood trader.."  
"Lucius Malfoy, Actually the word blood trader is so.." Leyla turned around him. "Passe. Actually you're the one to talk. You supported Voldemort in his.."  
"Don't you dare to speak his name, filthy little Half blood god."

"You really think you're in a piece of mind to talk that way?"Leyla turned to him. "To talk about my blood, while you're the one attacking a innocent muggle."  
"No muggles are innocent." Lucius replied "They drove us to the caves we live in."  
"We don't live in caves, Lucius." Leyla replied "The last time, I checked, your house was still bigger then Shrieking shag."  
"The last time I checked, your husband is a death eater." Lucius replied "The very one that told Lord Voldemort about the prophecy that killed your little friend, Lily wasn't her name.. Filthy little mudblood. You are two of a kind. But you know what they say, you are what you hang with."  
"Well, at least I'm not a killer." Leyla smiled. Leyla pointed her wand at him again. She turned it to him, she slowly made a rope appear around his waist.

"Are you okay?" Leyla turned to Booth and Daisy  
"Fine." Booth added.  
"What are you?" Daisy turned to Leyla.  
"Daisy, this is all some crazy dream." Leyla turned to her. "You're going to fall asleep, and when you wake up in the morning. You'll think you were in your apartment all day. You dreamt about this. You don't like it."

Daisy turned around, in a slow pace she left the apartment. Almost like she was sleepwalking trough the building. Only her eyes were wide open, and she was not dreaming in any way. Leyla turned to Booth once more again. She was wearing a blue jeans, a short dress over that. Her light blond hair was pulled together in a pony tale. Booth stared at her. He didn't understand why both of them where thinking that she was coming. She had her wand in her hands, a knife was hanging next to her leg.

"How did he find out where we were?" Booth stared at her. "If not you, then how?"

"Someone ratted out on you." Leyla stared at him. "I have no idea who it was, but I needed to come here. I saw Tempe.. I saw her, and she was panicked. She told me that she believed someone was coming. I send that patronis to warn you. She told me you were still here, so I came back to safe you."

"What's that he was talking about?" Booth stared at her. "Bones explained the term mudblood. What's a half blood god?"

"The words says it." Leyla sat down. "Half blood witch, half god. That's what I am. It's not the best thing to be. You could hear Lucius, not the first person I caught talking behind my back like that. That's why I get that you would do what you did. You are a brave man, foolish and very brave. "  
"She was pregnant, what was I suppose to do."

"I don't know run with her!" Leyla yelled "Call me, there's no way you could handle a death eater all by yourself. They don't die when you shoot them. And you thought I'll just stay here, try to do what? Kill him? You may be a very good hit man, but death eaters are not your cup of tea. Trust me!"

"It's what good guys to, sacrifice themselves for their family." Booth stared at her. "I thought you knew, since you are married to a man who does the same."

"You know nothing about me." Leyla turned to him. "Or about Severus, Is that the vibe I give you. Evil? I went from being the pretty girl to the evil thing. Nice going."

"I listened to Cam." Booth stared at her. "She told stuff."

"Me and Cam were not best friends, I mean she was a bitch in high school. She went out with Sirius after I dumped him." Leyla turned to him. "Things have changed since Hogwarts time, I think she should know that. Before talking about people behind their backs."

"So what would you do?" Booth stared at her. "If your husband asked you to take the baby and run. What would you do?"

"Severus." Leyla reacted "Snape is a wizard, he could stand up against him. You were powerless, if I hadn't been here. Here would be 2 dead muggles."

"But what would you do?" Booth stared at her.

"I wouldn't go." Leyla turned to him. "I couldn't leave my husband alone, facing danger. I don't get why people do that. I mean, why?"

"Because.." Booth stared at her. "You die for the once you love.."

"That's what Severus says." Leyla replied "I don't get it, no one should die for anyone. It's just crazy. Stupid and stuff, I would never want Severus to do such a thing. Yet he did. He turned in thing he is, because he did."

"Where did he go?" Booth pointed to the place where Lucius was laying before. "Where?"

Leyla's eyes found the place that Lucius had been a couple of moments ago. But now he was gone. There was a silence around them. Silence that they couldn't be described. Leyla's blue eyes stared around them.

"I have no idea;" Leyla reacted "I'll find him. We have to get you somewhere safe. Take my hand!"

"Where are we going?" Booth stared at her. "Where?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Leyla grabbed his hand. A strange feeling came to his stomach, like his body was being teared app art. Put in to little pieces and then put back together. Everything around him was black, just like when he was shot.

"Are you okay?" Brennan was standing in front of him. "Leyla what were you thinking, apperating with Booth? That's not smart."

"I feel like.." Booth stared at her.

"At least you didn't throw up." Leyla walked to the other side of the room.

"So, Lucius got away." Leyla walked around the room. "We have every reason to believe that he was not under an imperius. But you never know."

"Where are we?" Booth stared at Brennan.

"We're on the safest place in the world."Booth slowly sat down. "Hogwarts."

"Where's Harry?" Booth stared at Brennan "Parker?"

"Parker and Harry are upstairs with my daughters." Leyla replied "Professor McGonagall my mum is taking care of them."

"Only something is going on." Snape entered the room. "What's the muggle doing here?"

"Severus." Leyla stared at him. "This is Seeley Booth, he's Tempe's boyfriend. Be nice to him."

"Okay." Severus gave him an angry glance, then he stared at Brennan again. "Okay, we have a situation. A very disturbing and bad situation, the demontors seemed to think that the dark lord is recruiting again."

"I though he was dead?" Booth stared at Severus Snape, he returned the same anger. "That has been told to me?"

"He is." Leyla slowly placed her hand on Snape's chest, pushing him down the chair. "We have no reason to believe he's recruiting people again. But someone out there is, recruiting death eaters, asking them to join under his range. We have reason to believe that he wants to return him to his glory."

"Again." Brennan stared at her "They said he was destroyed."

"That is true, but the death eaters that are still active. Well, they think that there's a way to bring him back." Leyla replied "Trough Harry, they think that Lord Voldemort will come back if they kill Harry Potter. The dementors are slitting away from the ministry, people are escaping with their help. They're not doing this by themselves."

"So what you're saying is that.." Booth stared at them.

"If we're right you're in big danger." Leyla turned to him. "But not only you guys, also those.."

"Squints." Booth replied

"What are Squints?" Leyla raised an eyebrow.

"I mean squinting things.." Booth smiled

"He means people with high IQ's and and basic reasoning skill." Booth gave her a smile.

"Yeah, but anyway." Leyla stared at them. "These people will stop at nothing to get Harry, and get their dark lord back. To return the world to their previous glory. And if that happens, we're back putting muggleborns in Azkanban, and leaving only pure blood family's safe."

"He is one nasty pure blood wizard." Booth replied "He sounds like.."

"Yeah, that's the funniest thing." Leyla added "He's half blood, just like me and Severus. It's people like Tempe that are in horrible problems. And there's only so much we can do as the order. We heard the taboo's are back up, don't speak his name. If you don't want to be found. If they get.."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Booth stared at Snape "That you didn't get us here, just .."

"Do you think I would go trough so much trouble.." Snape stared at them. "If I wanted you dead, I could have gotten a lot of death eaters here. Trust me, you would be dead.."

"Severus, he has a reason to doubt us." Leyla slowly stepped towards him. "Besides, I would be scared to, if this were my family. And if you know, you can't appearate at Hogwarts."

"But you just did!" Booth yelled

"That's because I pulled up the charm for a second." Dumbledore walked down the stairs. "Miss Evans, long time no see. A very long time, how are you?"

"Good." Temperance stared at him. "Is there something wrong."

"I'm afraid that Lucius was not after Harry." Dumbledore stood up. "There's another prophecy, one we weren't aware off. It's about your daughter.."

"My daughter?" Brennan put her hand to her stomach "What?"

"These people didn't want to kill you, Tempe." Dumbledore stared at them. "They have no reason to. The prophecy says that she's the one that could bring the dark lord back in his full glory. She's the.."

"So she must be destroyed." Snape stood up. "If.."

"This is a child we're talking about Severus." Leyla stood in between them. "An innocent unborn child, we shouldn't get hostel, it only helps them. While this child may be able to return him. We are not going to get down to their level."

"Besides, he has more ways he could get back." Dumbledore added "ways some of the death eaters mind not be aware of. We have to see that this child won't end up with the wrong crowd. The wrong people, the results could be worst then we can imagine. But I'm with Leyla, killing this child, won't help us. It's not needed, Severus."

"So my child is.." Booth stared at them. "Special?"

"Lily brought forth the one that can destroy the dark lord." Dumbledore stared at him. "It's weird that Tempe brings forth the one thing that can bring him back."

"What did the prophecy say?" Leyla turned to him. "Maybe we misunderstood."

"I don't think I did.." Dumbledore stared at her. "Leyla."

"So how the rest of the team come in here?" Booth stared at them with confusion in his eyes. "I mean.. We don't.."

"One, they could use them to get what they want. Torture them to get locations." Leyla turned to Booth. "What you don't understand is, that these people will stop at nothing to get what they want, and what they want is their dark lord back. And bring the world back to how it should be."

"None of my coworkers would betray me." Brennan stood up. "Specially not Angela.."

"You don't know that." Snape turned around. "Any of these muggles would betray you in a heart beat. Specially if.."

"Severus, please.." Leyla turned around. "But he's got a point, Tempe. You know that they can get in their mind, get any answer from them. Anything. They wouldn't want to betray you, without occlumency they are helpless."

"You need to protect Angela." Brennan stared at Leyla. "You and Severus need to protect my team, Angela is like a sister to me. I already lost one sister, don't let me lose 2."

"How about Camille?" Snape raised an eyebrow "Can't she use her bitchiness to keep people in order. She's so good in bitching people around."

"That's so true." Brennan laughed

"Tempe could use a witch, like me." Leyla added

"Are you sure you can do this honey?" Snape slowly put his hand to her forehead "In your position. I mean you know what."

"One, I'm pregnant, not sick." Leyla replied "And it's not like Camille Saroyan can toy with people's mind like I do. I'm one of a kind."

"What about Selena and Katherine?" Snape stared at her. "I won't take them there. It could be.."

"Mum will happily take them." Leyla added "They need help."

"What if someone see me?" Snape turned to Leyla stared at him. "No one can know that I'm a.."

"Sure.." Leyla turned around. "So you're with them?"

"We need to tell Cam what's going on." Leyla added "She needs to know.."

"We can not have this argument again." Snape slowly took Leyla's hand. "I can't openly show that I'm part of the order, or I'll be in trouble."

"I now." Leyla added "That doesn't mean I think it's hard. Very hard."

"Do you now anything about science?" Brennan stared at her.

"She's very good at potions." Snape smiled "She can whip up a potion in no time."

"Okay, that's not really.." Brennan stared at her. "It's not like she can infiltrate in our team. I mean everyone will notice."

"Unless I pretend to be you." Leyla smiled "I mean I know you, a bit..."

"Angela's going to figure that out in no time." Brennan replied "And who's going to be Booth? I mean who's going to boy you're me."

"I don't know." Slowly her look changed, Brennan stared at herself looking back to her. "How good am I?"

"How is she doing that, Bones!" Booth stared at the two Brennan standing across of each other. He noticed that Brennan herself was slowly turning around her own reflection. "It's uncanny."

"Angela is never going to buy it."Brennan replied "I mean how can she talk like me."

"I don't know what that means.." Leyla's voice sounded exactly like her.

"She sounds like you Bones, really. " Booth turned to her

"And if we want this one to believe." Leyla's face changed back to her own. "We have to get them. That and Severus will play you, pollyjuice potion."

"What?" Booth turned to her. "That man can never pull this one off, I mean.."

"Hey, why wouldn't be able to pull you off." Snape replied "I mean how hard can it be, shoot bad guys. Kill people and stuff. Can't be that hard."

"Oh, how hard can it be to be you.." Booth replied "I'm Severus Snape, I'm an emo child.."

Snape and Booth were standing across from each other. Their hands were formed in to fists. A clear anger was in Snape's eyes. Booth stared at him, the anger seemed to fill his dark hazel eyes.

"Stop it." Leyla stepped in between. "You two are acting like children, back off both of you."

"I have my money on Booth." Brennan replied "His muscles are better developed.."

"Are you subjecting that my husband has no muscles?" Leyla turned to her.

"No.." Brennan laughed "Just not as many as Booth."

"Okay, as much I would like to show you that Severus can totally kick your husband's ass." Leyla stared at Snape "I, we don't have no time for this.."

"It's because you know that.."

"There's no time for this childish 'My husband is hotter then yours' things." Dumbledore stood up once more again. "How much I know that you two could be caught, sending Severus mind be to dangerous. If he gets caught, there are more troubles."

"So who's going to pretend to be me?" Booth stared at Dumbledore.

"No one." Dumbledore turned around. "You'll be you, it's just so easy. Leyla will pretend to be Brennan, and you will be yourself."

"How's that going to work?" Snape stared at Dumbledore. "What about Harry?"

"I think Leyla can find a way to believe that Harry is there." Dumbledore stared at her. "I'm sure she can."

"Don't we put to much trust in the girl." Booth stared at her. "I mean shouldn't we get much wizards to protect us, with big wands surrounding the lab."

"One, we don't do that." Leyla turned to her. "two, if we want to protect you. Get the one that is trying to do anything. We need to stop this, so you can live together without any trouble. So we don't need to protect you anymore."

"Where's Bones going?" Booth stared at them. "I can't not know where they are bringing.."

"If we're lucky, it won't be for long." Leyla stared at him. "If any danger comes to you, we'll get you to Tempe. Your team's safety is our first priority."

"That's very good." Snape stood up. "Protecting a whole group of useless muggles."

"They're not useless." Booth stood up. "They mind be very literal, strange to the world and stuff. But they're my squints."

"I was referring to you to." Snape replied "No good.."

"Severus Snape!" Leyla stood up.

"You're going to risk your life for her stupid friends!" Snape stood up. "I have to risk my wife's life, because we don't want a full lab to die? Why's that.. My wife's life is worth.."

"I can perfectly decide what I do." Leyla replied "I know what I'm doing."

"No you're not.." Booth and Snape said at the same time.

"Booth, female's are perfectly able to stand up for their selves." Brennan replied "Females are perfectly able to save the day, to protect their selves. Studies show that females are able to do more things at the same time."

"Oh, because Leyla almost gets herself killed on daily basis." Severus reacted

"That's so not true.." Leyla replied "

"Okay, so.." Dumbledore stared at them. "This is the only way to get safety. The best solution."

"We'll switch tomorrow." Leyla stared at Snape. "I need to.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**here I got a whole new chapter of 'A very Bones story', this and next chapter will be about Brennan being in danger, and Leyla pretending to be Brennan. I know it's been a whiel since I gave you another chapter, I was busy with exams and stuff. But now I got you a new chapter. Please Review the story, tell me what you want to see happen. And is Brennans child the one that the prophecy is talking about?**

**So enjoy this,**

**TempeGeller(Ellen)**

**If you're intrested you can check out my Harry Potter/Lost crossover, where Lily and Harry crash on an island with flight 815. Or check out my other Bones/Grey's anatomy fens. **

**

* * *

**

7. The switch

"Good morning.." Leyla stared at Angela, she knew that she didn't look like herself. That she now was Temperance Brennan, the woman she didn't know a lot about. Not enough to pretend to be that person. She stared at around.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Cam walked towards her "How was your weekend?"

"Good, fine.." Leyla nodded her head "Yes, very fine. I've been up to stuff."

"So where's Harry?" Cam stared at her. "Had any trouble with that Leyla?"

"Leyla, no not really." Leyla slolwy turned around. "I mean we were wrong not to trust her, right?"

"Well, she wasn't a nice person during high school!i" Cam rolled her eyes.

"You weren't a nice person during Hogwarts." Leyla's face turned to her. "I heard..."

"Well, I never said I was an angel during high school.." Cam replied "I'm sure you were no angel during l either, Dr. Brennan?"

"No.." Leyla slolwy turned around. "I think.."

"And you're not Dr. Brennan." Cam stared at her. For a moment she stared to sweat.

"I surely am, Dr. Saroyan." Leyla turned around. She walked away from Camille Saroyan, she wanted to punsh her in the face. Maybe even harder to really do so..

"I was just joking." Cam smiled "It's not like that someone is trying bring him back, and now something is going on. Something I can't know."

"Nothing is going on." Leyla slowly left out a breath again.

"Hello.." Booth slolwy walked towards her. "How's it going?"

"Nice going." Leyla turned around.

"Anything suspicious in the lab?" Booth stared at her. "Any of those.."

"Those what now.." Leyla slowly "Oh, I don't know.. you really I'm keeping an eye on everyone."

"So, why does your husband hate muggles this much?" Booth stared at her.

"It's.." Leyla turned to him. "A very logic story, he was a young child, his father was very abusive of his mother and him. He hated magic, he wasn't as big thinking as you are, he thought every muggle was. So he hates muggles, people like you. Severus is one of a kind, he's not like you. He's scared and.. The last years have been hard on the both of us. Sometimes it takes me so much to not leave him. Because I love him, it's.."

"I get it.." Booth stared at her. "I'm trying, but you look like Bones."

"I'm sorry." Leyla turned around. "So, if you see anyone that could be witchy.. you should tell me. I'll get her to say so.."

"How can you see that people are witches?" Booth turned to her. "Any things that gives them away. Broom sticks?"

"Just start looking to people you haven't see in your whole life.." Leyla turned around. "People that you haven't seen ever, people that are trying to integrate their way in to the lab."

"Okay.." Booth turned to her. "And good luck."

"okay." slolwy she turned away

"Sweetie, what's going on between Booth and you?" Angela walked besides her. "He looked like he could care less., the way he looked at you. Like you were not.."

"Not me..." Leyla turned to her. "That totally makes not sense. I mean things between me and Seeley are okay.."

"since when do you call him Seeley?" Angela raised an eyebrow. "You never call him Seeley."

"Things between me and Booth are fine.." Leyla turned away. "Very good."

"You're not lying right?" Angela sat down on the cough. "I mean you can tell me right."

"I know.." Leyla turned away.

"I mean you tell me everything." Angela sat down next to her. "I know just by looking to you, that something is up, and you better tell me what."

"I'm not Brennan." Her form changed right in front of her. Angela's face changed.

"Are you.." Angela turned to her. "I don't know what that is.."

"All you need to know, that everyone needs to believe I'm Brennan." Leyla turned to her. "I'm not up to anything stupid. I'm here to protect Brennan, and things.. I am here, that no one will harm you. Brennan asked me to protect you, there are people out there that want to harm Brennan. This people will go trough any means necessary to get her, Angela.. If you see anything out of the ordinary, you need to tell me."

"Are they the same people that killed Brennans sister?" Angela turned to her. "Are they?"

"Yes, they are.." Leyla turned to her. "You can't tell anyone, that I'm not Brennan. If they know, anyone could find out. And then Brennan will be less safe.."

"Okay." Angela watched her, changed back to Brennan's form. "I will.."

"You don't trust me.." Leyla turned to her. "I can't blame you, I just came to tell you that they want to kill you. But it's important that you do trust me."

"You knew Brennan when she was young.." Angela turned to her. "Then you would know, that Brennan wouldn't just trust anyone. She trusted you, that was before Cam started to talk to her. She trusted you with her heart, and I didn't buy it. But I guess I'll have to trust you."

"To the outside world, this conversation is not happening." Leyla replied "I changed it.."

"You changed reality?" Angela turned her head.

"No, I changed the way you see reality." Leyla turned to her "I play with people's minds, and no one can work around it. Only my husband."

"Why's that?" Angela turned to her.

"Because I want him to.."

* * *

"You don't want to protect me or the baby?" Snape stared at Brennan. "You think I'm haring Leyla without any reason, you think it would be better if.."

"Shut up!" Snape turned away. "Yeah, I think that killing your child is a good idea, specially if it can resurrect, the dark lord. Yes, I think that my wife's life is more important then all of those stupid squints in the lab, and you know it.."

"What if it would be you.." Brennan turned to him. "If it were Leyla, you would be begging me for my protection. My team's life is equal to Ley's. She chose to protect my teams, because she believes in justice, what happened to you.."

"He happened to me.." Snape's tears came out. "He came to my house, he wanted to kill my wife. My children. He asked me to join them, and then I heard a prophecy, I had to tell him. He would know, if I didn't. That person got Lily killed. And now he's gone, my life is falling apart. And your baby is the way to bring back him, that will turn me in the monster that I was. And you wouldn't know any of it. You moved away, you changed your name. You left us all, when Lily begged. You left us, you left everything you loved. You betrayed us all."

"I betrayed you all." Brennan turned to him. "I did what any sane person would do, I left!"

"And you asked my wife for a favor!" Snape turned to her. "You asked my wife to make you this life, to make people believe they were your father and your mother. While your mother disappeared and your father died of loneliness. Back then you didn't care about the persons you used to get away, and I have to believe all of the sudden you started caring about people."

"I've changed.." Brennan turned to him. "I'm not.."

"You're still the same coldhearted person you were at High school." Snape snapped. "Just because you got a baby and Harry to prove you wrong. You're just playing mummy, until you get sick of it.."

Brennan slapped him. "You don't know anything about me, Severus. Or do I have to start about the man you are, killing innocent muggles and muggleborns in the name of Voldemort. And you're calling me cold, you're the one that's cold."

"You don't know what's going on out there." Snape yelled "All the horrors, and your child is able to bring that back, sorry but that is bad to me."

"I know what's going out on there." Brennan sat down. "That's why I left.."

"You lied about where you came from." Snape turned around.

"I used to be your friend." Brennan turned to him. "And I heard about the things you did in the last year, things you did out of vengeance. I knew you..This is important to me."

"I'm not going to do anything to your baby." Snape stared at her. "But you have to make me a promos. I need you to swear something.."

"What?" Brennan stared at him.

"If anything happens to me, I need you to help Leyla as much as possible." Snape turned to her. "If anything goes wrong, I need to know you'll try anything to get her back. Anything.."

"I promise, we'll do everything." Brennan slowly stared at her. "You're that worried?"

"If it were Lucius, he'll do everything to get him back." Snape turned around. "And he'll kill Leyla if he gets the chance. You haven't been here for a long time, but everyone here is.."

"Temperance Evans.." Minerva McGonagall she slowly prepared her arms for a hug. Brennan walked towards her. "How much you've changed, for the better that is.."

"Daddy!" two little girls walked from behind Minerva, they both had half long wavy black hair. The 2 year old wasn't bigger then a meter. The three year old was a little taller. She could see how Snape captured the little girls in his arms.

"I'm Selena.." the older girl walked towards Brennan. "What's your name?"

"Temperance.." Brennan stared at her. "My name's Temperance.."

"My seconds name's.." Selena slowly turned to her. "My second name is that.."

"You named her after me?" Brennan let a small laugh escape

"That's my wife talking.."

"Parker's been having a lot of fun with my grand children.." Minerva sat down. "Why didn't you say that you already had a sun?"

"It's Booth sun, he's Booths." Temperance replied "This is my first one."

"Congratulations, Tempe.." Minerva stared at her. "And I'm sorry, I told Dumbledore you were unfit to take care of Harry. But I was wrong, you really have changed Tempe. You always were a bright child, but you always were alone. Outside Tara, now you got that fire in your eyes. You only needed to find someone you love. I want you to know, that you're a terrific mother. Your sister would have been proud."

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Temperance stared at her. "Now?"

"Sure, follow me to my office." Minerva glared at Snape who was sitting on the sofa playing with his two daughters. Slowly Brennan followed her to the transfiguration class. Brennan smiled.

"This brings back old memories.." Brennan smiled

"I'm sure, that none of these are more fun then watching it snow inside." Minerva smiled "My daughter was a handful, magically that is. I imagine my grand children will be the same, Is Booth ready to raise a magical child?"

"He's doing a good job with Harry, and I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." Brennan smiled

"So what do you want to talk about?" Minerva changed her friendly face to the strict teaching face. "I subject you didn't come here to talk parenting.."

"I want to know, what did the prophecy exactly say?" Brennan stared at her.

"I'm not sure.." Minerva turned away. "I don't.."

"You do know, I know that you know." Brennan turned to her "How can you be so sure it's about me? And not about any of the many other children.."

"Dumbledore is almost never wrong.."

* * *

"What do you think about the guy in the left?" Angela walked next to Leyla. "He's got that whole I'm going to kill you look, I mean look at him.."

"You're going to put your judgment on the fact they look like they're going to kill you." Leyla smiled "That's somewhere to start.."

"I also could use you, since you attract bad guys." Angela laughed

"Which is completely untrue.." Brennan replied "Well maybe.."

"I think Sweets could be one of those.."

"Dr. Brennan.." Sweets walked towards them.

"Hello, Dr. Sweets.." Leyla stared at him. "What's up?"

"What's up Dr. Brennan?" Sweets turned around. "What's up? The thing is that you forgot one of our meetings this morning. That's unlike.."

"What shall I say.." Leyla turned around her own. "I wasn't myself this morning. Harry got me up whole night. Crying baby, you know what they're like.."

"I don't.." Sweets turned to her. He stared at her. "There's something different about you."

"I don't know.."

"Good morning.." Booth paused a moment.. "Temperance, Good morning."

"Aren't you two going to kiss?" Sweets stared at them.

"NO!" Leyla almost screamed "We're against PDA."

"She means public display of affection.." Angela slowly stared at her smiling. "I thought her that the other day, cool isn't it?"

"It's just weird.." Sweets turned around. "The way you act around one another. Like you pretend or something. Specially since Booth called her Temperance.."

"I told Booth to call me Temperance.." Leyla stared at her. "Just.."

"New thing." Angela turned to away. "Good.."

"Sweets, just go back to your little friends." Booth smiled "And let the big people talk about."

"That's very funny." Sweets turned around leaving the lab.

"You two should be more.."

"You heard, I decided..." Booth stared at her.

"Let's just say that cat is out of the bag." Angela smiled "And you both know what I mean about that, it means that I know you two don't have trouble.."

"So found any thingies?" Booth stared at them.

"I think that big guy from archeology could be one of the thingies.." Angela nodded her head. "He looks like a.."

"How are we sure, that they are doing work for you know what's his name.." Booth stared at them.

"Snake skull tattoo thing.." Leyla replied "On the left arm, the lower part. Just like my husband."

"Let's call that creep." Booth rolled his eye. "What are we going to do, a game: 'show me your arm'. And if he has it, we hit him over the head with what, a big thingy.."

"I don't subject you go on a arm searching.."

"Arm searching." Cam stepped towards them. "Sounds very funny, what's going on here? Dr. Brennan... what are you talking about?"

"Noting.."

A scream came from downstairs, people were walking around. Screaming their heads off, Leyla slowly made her way to her purse. Booth's eyes slowly went to hers, to stop her from grabbing her wand. His face shook no. Slowly he grabbed his gun. Pushing Leyla behind him. A woman appeared in front of them. Blond, Leyla didn't know what her name was. She had a wand in her both hands. She could see that she just fired it.

"Seeley.." A soft smile appeared on her face.

"Hannah.." Booth turned

"What are you doing here?"

"Avada.." Hannah was blasted to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Angela turned to Leyla. "What's this thing?"

"Angela, get out of here.." Leyla yelled "Get the hell out of her, it's dangerous.."

"Incarcerous." Leyla pointed the wand at Hannahs waist. Cam, Booth and Leyla slowly walked closer to them. "Now we're going to talk.."

"About what?" Hannah stared up at them. "I'll never tell the truth.."

"Oh, I have a way to make you tell the truth." Cam took her wand. "Cru.."

"No, Camille." Leyla slowly lowered her head. "We're not like here. At all."

"Off course you are, I'm just.."

"You're going to shut up.." Booth stepped in front of her. "Unless you're going to tell us what the hell you're doing.."

"You're mad right Seeley, there were 3 witches under your nose." Hannah smiled "And you had no idea, no clue. That any of them were witches, Seeley. Whatever you know, they could be that bad buys.."

"Shut up." Leyla stepped in front of her. "You think, we're the good guys. You're working for him."

"Yes, and he can be brought back." Hannah replied "We just need to find the right woman to do so. The woman that's pregnant with a child."

"Stay away from me." Leyla slowly slapped her face. "Tell me who you are.."

"I'm not Hannah." she stared up. A soft smile came on her face. "I killed that pour woman, before you and Booth even met. I'm the one that was suppose to bring this two together, so the prophecy would become reality."

"Then let the pollyjuice potion work out." Leyla stepped in front of her.

"If I would want to know, then I would torture them." she smiled "Like I did to so much girls. Cut them, make them feel pain. And get them."

"We're not like you.." Cam replied

"Only that we need her." Hannah smiled

* * *

"Here's it.." Minerva handed the little boll to her. "I didn't say Dumbledore I took it. Do you think we're wrong?"

"I want to know, what this is about.." Brennan stared at the light. A voice was heard.

_Born on the 31st August. __Born in the month of August, born out of two different worlds. _

_And she will be able to heal what's broken. __To bring both light and dark._

_And she'll be the one to bring him back in his full glory._

"Two different worlds?"

"It's just another terms for half blood." Minerva replied

"half blood? There are a lot of people that marry muggles." Brennan replied "Have you spent time looking if it could be anyone else."

"Someone that was born on 31st of August , married to a muggle." Minerva turned to her.

"What if it's not married to a muggle." Brennan turned to her. "Leyla is born on 31st August."

"Leyla is dating that wizard of a Snape." Minerva replied "No two worlds colliding."

* * *

"Now, only a few seconds before we find out who you are." Leyla and Cam turned around them.

"So, will you be?" Cam turned around her. "A death eater, you have to be proud. Most people think you're cannibals. Which I think some of you have done."

"I will get back to.." At that moment, the woman stood up, she grabbed Leyla's waist. She pulled her closer to herself.

"I got her." Booth grabbed his gun. Hannah put a knife to Leyla's neck. "Drop the gun, or I'll slash her trougth."

"You can't do that." Booth whispered. "You need her alive."

"I do.." She smiled a bit, and then she disappeared.

"Shit, she's got Brennan?" Cam turned to them. "Why does she need her?"

"the baby can bring back what's his name." Booth replied "Youknowwho."

"Shit, and she's got, Brennan.."

"That's not that whole truth." Angela sat down. "She's got Leyla.."

"Leyla..." Cam sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, **

**I wrote a new chapter after a long time. I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you guys adore this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and story favorites. **

**It made me want to write this chapter more, so I made time for this. I hope they next chapter will be online faster. That will be fun again, nice Harry Potter fun, house hunting and resolving the trouble of the last chapter. Slight Leyla/Snape. For Harry Potter fens : Check out My butterfly effect and The Dumbledore singers. **

**Please Review. **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

8. Things can not get worst..

"So.." Cam placed her hand from head. "So Brennan's baby can get Voldemort back, and now they think that they have Brennan, who's really Leyla, who's pretending to be Brennan. Is that right?"

"Yes." Booth replied.

"Can I just say how weird this is." Angela replied "Cam's a witch, Brennan's a witch and Leyla's a witch, please Booth don't tell me that you're actually a wizard.."

"I'm not a wizard." Booth smiled "You're not either."

"If you mean that I scare people. then sometimes yes." Angela laughed "Magical super powers, big no no."

"Okay, what do we do now?" Cam put her hands to her face. "I mean we need to get pretend Brennan back, and fast before they find out that she's not Brennan."

"I have no idea.." Booth reacted "I bet we don't need to any normal methods."

"I just don't want to be you right now." Cam turned around him. "Telling Snape and all.."

"I have tell him?" Booth replied "Oh nice, I have to tell Mr. I hate the world. She's like the only person that is in his life. He's going to be pissed off."

"I bet I can tell him the news." Angela replied "No one can yell at me."

"Cam, how can you find someone?" Booth rolled his eyes "The witchy way?"

"I have no idea." Cam put her hand to her head. "I didn't take my NEWT potions. And I don't know any locations spells. There are Taboo's, but that's like searching for a needle in Germany, it would be to wide. I mean you can put a taboo on a words she uses a lot. But still, we can't apparate to every place, we could miss the real one. And.."

"Leyla would know how to do it.." Angela rolled her eyes. "So think woman, think."

"Okay, Leyla was a perfect O student." Cam replied "She was obnoxious., super intelligent, and pretty much the young Dumbledore so don't judge me. I didn't make spells up."

"She's pretty much Brennan." Angela replied "Irreplaceable."

"We should think like Brennan.." Booth replied "think like Brennan.."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Angela turned around. "If that woman were not Hannah, who is she? Shouldn't we start with how she looked like Hannah."

"Polyjuice potion." Cam replied "she could be any witch or wizard, she uses polyjuice potion. It could even be a man. That's possible."

"You mean I slept with a man?" Booth turned around. "That's just sick."

"That's pretty sick." Angela replied "What is polyjuice potion?"

"It changes people in the person." Cam replied "You just add some hair, or any DNA. You changed, every cell in your body. No one would notice. It's been used a lot in the last few years."

"So who is Hannah?" Angela turned around. "what's her name for real?"

"No idea." Cam replied "There are a lot of prisoners that escaped from Azkanban. But only one is a great follower of him, I bet one of the Lestranges or Snape.."

"I don't know." Angela replied "You guys keep saying he's a creep, I wish I could meet him. So I could side with any of you guys, although I could believe Cam."

"He's just a bit weird looking." Booth replied "But I think he's okay."

"He joined the lord of evil." Cam replied "That's the kind of guy he is."

"He did that to protect his family." Booth replied "Any of us would do the same, when they were in that situation. So, maybe we should stop the judging and start by finding his wife."

"How would you do it?" Angela turned to Booth. "We should make a Angelator, put in a scenario."

"It's not that great." Cam replied "We can't find it."

"It's worth a try." Angela turned around.

"Angela." Booth stared at Cam. "Cam, can you help her with it, you know it all."

"What are you going to do?" Cam stared at him.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." Booth stared at Cam. "Anyone know how I get there?"

"I don't know if.." Cam stared at him. "I'll get in touch with Minerva, she'll take you to Brennan. Wherever she is. I don't know when I'll have Minerva here, I'll use the flue network."

"Why don't you take Booth to Hogwarts." Angela replied "I'll get started on anything."

"Angela, I'll leave you some documents." Cam replied "Anyone that could have anything to do with this is on it. You try to puzzle it. I'll see where you get, don't get upset if you can't solve it. Wizards and witches are not easy. Good?"

"I have what the woman said.." Angela replied "If I could find any parallels between.."

"Angela, don't expect to find anything." Cam replied "If this is one of the Lestranges, well Bellatrix is pretty much insane and the husband is nothing better. They tortured two people, they know how to cover their tracks."

"Don't think I can't do this. You'll be surprised." Angela turned around. "Cam do you think I could get the tapes of the security system? I could get a view of the knife, it was one with a jam in it. It could lead to something. I think."

"Sure.." Cam turned to her. "I'll give security a call. They'll have them here in no time. While I apparate with Booth. Good? "

"Perfect." Cam gave her a quick smile.

"I'm flying air Camile." Booth replied with a smile.

"Don't call me Camile, Seeley." Cam replied

"Only if you don't call me Seeley."

* * *

"So.." Brennan sat down next to Snape. "I bet you are worried to death. I mean I'm worrying about Booth, and we've only been apart for a time. I know this is.."

"We don't need to talk." Snape replied "Or you don't have to be all in my face."

"Are you really going to get mad about the fact that I married a muggle?" Brennan started to talk. "I mean Booth is a good guy, he actually save my life more then once and.."

"He's a muggle." Snape replied "You don't understand right, my father was a monster."

"Severus, I saw the bottom of the society. I mean literally, I saw the worst of people. I saw how a man killed a young girl, just because she knew to much. I had a case where someone killed his own brother, a mother killed her own child. I know muggles can be bad. But it's not just muggle, it's also wizards. You can't say all people are bad, it's not true. Booth will protect her, he's very good at it."

"I don't get why she needs to bring herself in danger for what?" Snape stared at her. "Seeley Booth."

"So you haven't gotten any less.." Brennan rolled her eyes. "What's the word, prejudice."

"I'm not.." Snape turned away. "I'm worried about her, she's the love of my life. We have two daughters, I have every reason to be worried. You would understand, if you ever were in my place. It's just.. I don't.."

"Bones.." Booth appeared in the doorway.

"Booth, what's going on?" Brennan ran over to him. "What happened?"

It became very quiet. Dumbledore and Minerva joined the room, the only noise was a fly moving over the wall. You could hear the heart beat of Brennan, going faster and faster.

"I'm so glad you're fine." Brennan stared at him. "What are you doing here Booth?"

"I'm here, because.." Booth stared at her. "Something went wrong.."

"What went wrong?" Brennan replied "Is is Angela? Cam? Hodgins.."

"Well, that's the first thing. Angela kind of knows you're a witch. Leyla told her, since she didn't want to lie to Angela and.." Booth stopped "Hannah's a witch, and she's also dead. and a bad guy."

"How can she be all that?" Brennan stared at Booth. "Explain this."

"Hannah, the one we all met." Booth stared at her. "Hannah was dead before I met Hannah. She was apparently part of some plan, this wizard killed Hannah before we met. And then she used polyjuice potion. That's that.."

"What's the other thing?" Brennan stared at him.

"You bastard.." Snape took his tie, pulling it. Booth couldn't breath.

"Let him go." Brennan took his coat pulling him away.

"He didn't tell that Leyla's been kidnapped by that so called Hannah" Snape yelled

"I was going to tell that." Booth put his hand to his neck. "And that really hurt."

"What happened?" Brennan stared at him.

"Angela's on it." Booth replied "I mean she's doing anything she does in our cases. Cam's with her now, to help her. They're trying to identify the death eater. Angela thinks she could.."

"Angela's on it!" Snape turned around. "No way she solves that."

"She's talented." Booth turned to him. "She can solve anything that has to do with our cases. This mind be hard, but she'll give it a try."

"You know what, tell that to my wife." Snape turned to them. "They mind have killed her by now. She could be dead."

"She's not dead, Severus." Minerva replied "They need her alive, as long as she can stay Brennan that is. Severus, she's very strong. We'll find her."

"Yeah." Brennan turned to him. "We'll find her. We.."

"What are you going to do?" Snape lifted an eyebrow. "I mean death eaters are not easy to find, let alone kill. I know what I'm talking about..."

"Since he's a death eater himself." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Can't you like go snoop around?" Booth hang closer to him. "Find out where they brought her."

"I couldn't have known." Snape stood up. "Going snooping around, would make me look bad. And some death eaters don't trust me, finding her from the inside could bring her in more danger."

"Are there spells?" Booth stared at Snape "Like a kind of GPS for a witch, I mean you are witches right. Don't you know where your wife is?"

"Spells." Snape turned around. "Potions, hard to say. Those kind of potions, are not needed every day."

"So, there could be.." Booth stared at him.

"I'll go hit the books." Snape turned around.

* * *

"So this is the dungeon." Booth stared around. "You know I used to imagine saving a girl form things like this. And you kind off spend long days here.."

"What is it you need?" Snape's cold voice seemed colder in the dungeons.

"Well, I.." Booth stared at him. "I'll do anything to find her. I'm going to find her, I owe you that. After she did that for Brennan. So I owe her, I'll find her. That's a promise.."

"Care to make a vow on that." Snape stepped from the darkness. "An unbreakable vow?"

"I promise you." Booth turned to him. "I'll make a vow that I'll do anything in my power to bring her back. I'll go to the end of the world, if you do anything to keep my Bones safe."

"I'll do that." Snape shook his hand. "You get my Ley back."

"I still think you and I are alike." Booth stepped to the door. "Just like you I'm a man of honor. I had a bad father, He was a bad man, but that doesn't make me think that all people are bad. Because they are not."

"I've been here for many years." Snape turned to him. "She was the only one that never judged me. She just stayed where she was. Nice to everyone. I thought no one would ever love me, and she did. So, she's the world to me. That's why I.. she's the only person that.."

"I'll find her." Booth turned to him. "I trusted Hannah, that was wrong. I thought she could be trusted."

"You shouldn't have made a mistake that.." Snape turned to him.

"It's to late to get mad." Dumbledore walked towards Booth. "Severus, We'll get her back. We promise, we'll find out who did that."

* * *

"So Cam, I took the security tapes." Angela turned on the screen. "I used all angles, and tried to make a 3D images, so that's what I got."

"It's a big knife." Cam turned around. "Not unusual. It's just a knife, it's not going to tell us who she is."

"Accept, I searched the internet." Angela smiled "the dagger of Amun Rha, are it looked like it. So I looked to details. To see if this was the knife."

"And?" Cam stared at her.

"So I kind of let the archeology do a test." Angela laughed "The metal didn't match, and there was a sign on it. That led me to something."

Angela enlarged the sign to a bigger one. Slowly turned to Cam.

"The Black family cross." Cam replied "You found this?"

"I found this." Angela smiled "I'm good right?"

"That.." Cam sat down. "That means.."

"That means that.." Angela took the paper "One Belatrix LeStrange had this knife with her, while going to that crazy wizard prison. Word has it, she escaped. Those weird guards let her go, or they are thinking that she's still there."

"No, they let her go." Cam repeated "The demontors think that he could be coming back. He promised them power, and they are picking his side. The ministry can't control them."

"So this Bellatrix is Hannah." Angela stared at her picture. "She's kind of scary."

"She's insane." Cam replied "She loves torturing people, she tortured the Lubermans so bad, they don't know who they are. That's how insane she is. I.."

"I don't want to meet her.." Angela turned to her.

"I never met her." Cam replied "All I know about her is rumors. I mean we saw her, it's just different."

"Now we know." Angela stared at Cam. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." Cam turned to her. "I could talk to Remus Lupin, he's an old friend. Maybe he knows something about the whereabouts of Bellatrix or her husband."

"And I could research what buildings have been sold." Angela replied "Empty buildings, I'm going to get the video's of the camera's in those areas. And I could use a 3D image to compare to the faces. So we're going to get her."

"It's an idea." Cam replied "But you're expecting her to be in town. I don't know if she stayed here."

"She could have gone everywhere." Angela replied "But I need to start somewhere."

"True." Cam turned away. "If Booth comes back, he'll know more. Brennan is still safe, don't worry about her. Just stay calm."

* * *

"So you're like the strongest wizard of the world?" Booth stared at Dumbledore "Are you like Gandalf from the lord of the rings?"

Dumbledore slowly stared up at him. Gave a soft smile and stared in front of him.

"Ever said you shall not pass to a giant beast?" Booth laughed "I bet that's why you're so famous. You killed a very big dark wizard and saved the world."

"You got that right." Dumbledore turned around. "But being the strongest wizard has got something.. I was a teacher, a headmaster. I knew Leyla, she's the only one that can outdo me in magic."

"What?" Booth turned to her. "But.."

"She's strong." Dumbledore took a book. "This might help you find her."

"What's that?" Booth took the book.

"Leyla's magic book." Dumbledore replied "If she doesn't know the answer, no one does."

"Do you think this can help me find her?" Booth stared up at Dumbledore.

"Answers come for those who look for them." Dumbledore stared at him. "Those who don't look, shall never know. You can't find answers just by sitting around."

* * *

Everything around her felt cold, a cold that she hadn't felt in a long time. Slowly Leyla opened her eyes. She felt how her arms were tied behind her back. Her feed were bound together by tight rope.

"She's awake.." A voice sounded from the other side of the room. A woman walked from the darkness, her dark black hair curled around her face. And her teeth were colored black. Bellatrix LeStrange, she could recognize her.

"She's awake.." Bellatrix touched her cheek.

"Bellatrix." Leyla stared up at her. "Long time on spoken."

"Temperance Evans, sister of Lily Evans." Bellatrix walked closer to him. "it's your sisters fault that the dark lord is dead."

"Let's just say it's a good thing he's dead." Leyla stared up. She still felt like she was wearing a mask. She was still looking like Brennan. "You can't get him back. You'll never get him back."

"Oh, all I need is about 7 months." she stared in her eyes. "And then he'll be back, and we'll kill you. Just like we killed your sister. And then we'll kill Harry Potter."

"You'll stay away from Harry." Leyla yelled "You'll stay way from him."

"Mudblood." She slapped her. "Shut up.."

"You're not much better." Leyla replied "You're nothing. No one. You can't even get your precious dark lord back, he'll be disappointed. He'll be mad, he won't .."

"Stop it!"

"Come closer.." Leyla slowly smiled "I have something to tell you. "

"What is it?" Bellatrix slowly walked closer. "Want to join us, want to become a death eater? Join the only right side.."

"Come closer.." Leyla turned to her. Slowly she stared at her with her eyes. Bellatrix moved closer, her curiosity was killing her. Her eyes stared in Leyla's, look at Brennan's eyes.

"What's the secret?" she hang close

"Ropes don't hold a witch." Leyla replied by punching her in the face. Slowly she stood up, she turned to her feet. She slowly undid the ropes around them. "You're not the smartest, right."

Leyla slowly stood up, she walked trough the halls. The castle was big, she couldn't recognize any of the rooms. She never had been here before, so she didn't know if she was heading deeper in the house or going to the exit. She slowly put her back against the wall. Her hands were following the wall. She turned around. Facing a pair of dark eyes.

"I see our prisoner is trying to escape." The next thing she felt was a pain to her head, and then darkness overtook her once more again.

* * *

"Angela.." Booth stepped in the lab. "Cam?"

"Cam is still out." Angela stared from the computer. "She went to see one of her wizard friends, asking if he could do anything. I don't know when she'll be back."

"I have a potion book." Booth put it on the table. "But I don't know if we got anything with this potion/spell book, if we don't have a witch present."

"This looks like a cook book." Angela replied "Only very disgusting and sickening. Again, maybe I should try it. I mean ever since I'm pregnant, everything disgusting seems better."

"Okay." Booth stared at her. "So do you know more?"

"We have a name." Angela slowly showed the picture. "It's a woman. You should be happy about that, the only thing is that she was wacky. Her name was Bellatrix LeStrange born Black."

"Is there anything you know about her?" Booth stepped next to her "Did she have sisters?"

"Some Narcissa, and someone else." Angela turned around. "I can't find the name. Anyway, Narcissa's married to Lucius Malfoy, he owns a very big villa. It's possible that.."

"Good work Angela." Booth stared at her.

"I've been trying to see if any security cam's caught her." Angela replied "But nothing."

"I wouldn't think she'd stay here." Booth turned to her. " I made a promise to Severus Snape that I would find her. I need to find her."

"We'll find her." Angela replied "I mean when Cam gets back, we can try that little black book. It will work. Cam will know where to get all this weird things."

"When do you think Cam will come back?"

"Now." Cam replied. She was standing behind her. A handsome blond young man was standing beside her. He had some scars running down his arms. "This is Remus Lupin, when I mentioned that Leyla was missing he offered to help find her."

"I'm Angela Montenegro." Angela replied "I'm not a witch."

"I'm Seeley Booth." he stared at him.

"So you guys met Snivilius?" Remus turned to them. "Cam told me the story, I just came with you. I want to find her, she could help us. And then we could go on with our lives, anyway. I don't want him to come back."

"So does anyone know anything of.." Angela took the book. "About little black books.."

"Give that." Cam took the book. "A potion book, these potions are way above my level. I mean I never took that level of potions. I mean I never took my NEWT in potions, and those location potion is to hard."

"I took the NEWT." Remus stared at the letters. "But that's O material. I only had E."

"So who can make this potions?" Booth stared around. "Who?"

"Leyla McGonagall." Remus turned to Booth. "But you knew that, since this is her book and all."

"Severus Snape, her partner in crime." Cam replied "Snape could do this."

"Horace Slughorn." Remus turned to Booth. "Horace Slughorn could do this."

"Who's that?" Angela replied "I mean if he can do it, can we get him here?"

"Death eaters have been trying to recruit him for years." Remus replied "I think no one really know his current whereabouts."

"Can we find out?" Angela turned to him. "Remus, can you find out?"

"Who are you people really?" Remus turned to them.

"I'm Tempe Evans' fiancé." Booth replied "And Leyla was protecting her. We need your help. We need you to find that Horace something."

"Okay." Remus stared at her. "Everything for Lily's sister. And for Leyla, who's like a sister to me."

"So you'll help us?" Angela turned to him.

"I'll help you." Remus turned around. "I know a man who knows where.."

* * *

"I'm very sorry." Brennan sat across of Snape. She was holding a young Harry in both of his arms. Snape had a young Katherine on his lap. "I didn't know.."

"Do you think they'll find her?" Snape stared at Brennan.

"Yeah." Brennan replied "It's a knowledge, Booth always saves the day. He's a hero, I mean not like Dumbledore. But without magic he seems to make a difference."

"We used to be friends.." Brennan stared at him. "And then you called Lily that.. and then we stopped being friend. I mean we were good friends, right?"

"We were." Snape turned around. "You and Leyla were good friends to."

"Best." Brennan smiled "We were best friends."

"I don't think we'll be that way again." Snape stared at her. "You weren't as brave a Gryffindor should be."

"Okay, I ran." Brennan admitted "You're more brave then I am. But I found myself by running, sometimes that's better. And I miss Lily, I wasn't part of her life. And I.. I hope one day I can, rearing Harry is my duty. And it's what I should do."

"So you're a potion master?" she smiled at Snape "That's good right?"

"I hate kids." Snape turned around. "Accept Kat here, and Selena.."

"And Leyla?" Brennan stared at him. "How's here life?"

"She's a mommy." Snape replied "She works a bit. Mostly she writes. And we live a Hogsmead."

* * *

"Are you sure he lives here?" Booth stared at the dark house. "I mean no on lives here right?"

"I'm afraid someone does." Cam whispered to Booth. "Come on, it only looks a bit creepy."

"A bit, this house makes Rose Red look like a fun house." Booth turned to Cam. "I'm going to haunt you if this house makes us lunch."

"Remus gave me this address." Cam rolled her eyes. "And well he's always right.."

"Okay." Booth stepped on. "Should we ring the door?"

"And risk that he runs?" Cam slowly took her wand. "No way, Booth. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, I don't call it stupid." Booth replied "It's merely polite."

"Get your gun." Cam turned to him. "I have a bad feeling of this."

"Okay." Booth slowly took his gun. "How much fire power has that wand of yours?"

They slowly walked in the room. Cam looked around her, everything was trashed. The windows were smashed by someone, and everything that was worth something had been take away. Booth had his gun in both hands. And was carrying it.

"There's nothing." Booth replied "Let's just go. Water's dripping inside."

"That's not water." Cam slowly touched her shoulder with her finger. "It's dragons blood."

"So does that mean dragons exist?" Booth turned to her.

"Shh.." Cam slowly walked towards a chair. She slowly touched it with her wand.

"Bloody hell.." the chair changed to a man. A man in his late 50's. "Camille Saroyan. You scared the living Jesus out of me. Who's that?"

"This is Horace Slughorn." Cam stared at him. "Professor Slughorn, we need your help."

"I'm afraid that I can't help you." he turned away.

"Can you make this?" Cam showed him the page.

"I never seen this before." he stared up from the page. "Who do you need to find?"

"My fiancé, Temperance Evans was in danger." Booth explained "So Leyla helped her. And now she's kidnapped by Bellatrix LeStrange we need to find her, and you're the only one."

"Lovely Leyla." Horace turned to them. "I'll help. Off course I'll help. It's sad what happened to Lily, I knew something was wrong. The morning that, the fish.."

"There's no time!" Cam took his arm. "We'll find what we need. You need to come with us, to the lab."

"Okay." Horance replied "I'll do it. for Leyla."

* * *

"Hey,.." Lucius was sitting across from her. "So, how are you?"

"Like someone hit me in the head with a .." Leyla stared at him. "Oh yeah that was you."

"We don't want you to go." Lucius replied "You know your friend got away. Leyla was her name, I think. Bellatrix here gave you the choice to join, and you didn't take it.. Why?"

"Because he's a monster." Leyla stared up at him. "You would know."

"I would know what?" Lucius replied "I detest your kind. Mudbloods. I would kill you, if I didn't need you. But we do need you..."

* * *

"Are you sure the prophecy..." Brennan stared at Minerva "Here's my doubt, as I think.. Marriage between wizards and muggles are not uncanny. Why would a prophecy be about that.."

"I.." Minerva turned to her.

"Leyla is born on the same day as me." Brennan replied "Only later. What if it's about Leyla?"

"Two world colliding." Minerva put her hands in front of her mouth. "Do you think that Dumbledore's wrong? Do you?"

"I think, it's about Leyla." Brennan replied "I think they have the right person."

"I know." Dumbledore walked down the stairs. "I was wrong. the prophecy is about Leyla, I found out when I heard the last part. 'Daughter of god', they didn't get that part. And I wanted them to believe it was about Temperance. I knew it couldn't be. It couldn't be, you and Lily have the same blood running trough your vanes."

"So my child is not special?" Brennan turned to them. "Are you saying they have what they want?"

"I'm saying they don't know that they have her." Dumbledore replied "We'll get her. We'll get her back, Cam and your friend are strong. You can't go away, things will change. And people will know. There can't be two Brennans. There never can be two Brennans."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait."

* * *

"So how do we know where she is?" Booth turned to the potion. "It looks bad. I mean I'm not going to drink that."

"That's because Miss Saroyan should." Slughorn replied "She can only find him."

"so?" Cam rolled her eyes. "I.."

"You'll know what to do." Horace replied "It's a brilliant potion."

"Right.." Cam rolled her eyes.

"Leyla, one of my most brilliant students." He stared at the page. "Beautiful girl."

"So drink it.." Cam stared at the little bottle. "That's just.."

"I so want to drink that.." Angela smiled

"She's pregnant." Cam replied

"okay." she took the potion in her one hand, Booth's hand in her other. "On good luck."

* * *

"Okay, Temperance." Lucius stared at her. "So something wrong? Headache?"

"At least my headache will go away." She stared at Lucius "Your bad personality is forever."

"Look after her." He yelled to a man in the corner.

"Temperance.." Peter Petegrew walked from the darkness. He covered his death mark.

"You.." Leyla stared at him. "That can't be. Peter, you.. You betrayed Lily, you bastard! You told him where Lily was. Didn't you?"

"I had to.." Peter walked around her. "I was scared. You would.."

"No, that's not true." Temperance yelled "She was your friend.."

"I.."

"Untie me." Leyla stared at him. Peter shook his head. Then here eyes stared right in his. "Untie me."

Slowly he moved towards Leyla, slowly undoing the magical cords. Leyla smiled, she took the knife from the table. She stared at him.

"Now, you're going to sit down." Leyla didn't lose eye contact. She pointed her wand to the cords, and made it appear around him. It climbed around his body like a living snake. "Now, Peter, you just stay here. And, I don't know what you do."

Leyla slowly moved trough the halls. She slowly turned around, taking the knife once more again.

"God.." She cursed "Dear God.."

"Hey.." it was another death eater. Slowly he took the knife from her hands.

"Stay away from her." a voice yelled. There was a shot, and silence once more took over the room.

"Leyla.." A pair of hands embraced her.

"Booth." Leyla laughed "I've never been this happy to see a police agent."

"Hey, you guys.." Cam replied "We should get out of here, before any of the other guys come."

"It wasn't Sirius.." Leyla replied "It wasn't Sirius that betrayed Lily. It was Peter, he's still alive."

"What?" Cam turned around. "Okay, let's just get the hell out here."

* * *

"So.." Snape turned to Dumbledore "My baby's.."

"There's no reason to worry." Dumbledore replied "Everything.."

"Everything will not be fine.." Snape screamed "Not everything will be fine, it can't be fine. They're going to kill our child, so it's not going to be fine.."

"Severus.." A voice behind him made him jump up.

"Leyviena." he turned around capturing her in his arms. "I missed you.."

"I'm fine." Leyla replied "I've never been so happy that I wrote that spell. Never."

"You should thank Horace." Cam replied "He made the potion. He did all the work."

"There's something we should tell you.."

"It's your baby." Dumbledore stared at her. "Your baby can get the dark lord back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey,**

**Here's a new chapter. I want to start by thanking LyanaDavid for being my beta, you rock! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and all the favorites. I'm uploading this story faster, because you guys had to wait for the last chapter. **

**So Enjoy,  
TempeGeller**

**P.S. What do you want to see in this story? Subject names for the B/B daughter? How will Harry react? And what will happen to Parker?**

* * *

9. Shiny happy people get married in April

"Hey.." Leyla walked towards Booth. "I wanted to say, thank you. I mean for what you did for me. I really appreciate that you saved my life."

"I owed it to you." Booth sat down next to her. "You saved my life, I was just returning the favor."

"I don't think that's returning the favor." Leyla smiled "It's being a hero, if you were a wizard, Gryffindor would be your house, and that's something."

"I thought your husband was in Slytherin." Booth stared at him.

"He was 11." Leyla stared at him. "People change, it's just as simple as that. I mean sometimes we get sorted in the wrong house, I mean Peter was Gryffindor and he turned out in a coward. I mean he betrayed one of his best friend to the dark lord, for what? Power, in my world betraying is the worst thing you can do. I mean it. Peter caused their dead. And that's the truth."

"So, do you think me and Bones can head back home?" Booth turned to her. "I want to pick up where I left off, taking care of my family."

"They got each and every death eater." Leyla replied "Dumbledore sent someone to the house, and only Lucius got away. I don't think we're supposed to worry about him. He won't come after you, but if he does, you'll have protection around the clock. Some wizards live in the neighborhood, and they'll keep an eye on your house."

"That's good." Booth nodded his head. "Very good."

"You must be glad that your child is normal?" Leyla replied "I mean aside from the whole witch thing, you are going to have a normal child."

"I'm sorry." Booth turned to her. "For your baby."

"Hey, it's not an alien." Leyla smiled "And Dumbledore assured me that Voldemort has other ways to return, ways he might appreciate more. I mean there are potions, which bring back evil forces of the dead or something. Sev won't tell me how, he only says that he doesn't think Voldemort is really dead."

"How?" Booth replied "Dead is dead right?"

"Not really." Leyla replied "I mean there.. Yeah, he's dead."

"Would you come to the wedding?" Booth stared at her. "When me and Bones get married, you should come. I mean we're going to get married, I just haven't asked her yet."

"You haven't asked yet?" Leyla replied "I bet she'll marry you. I mean I married Severus without the whole owning your wife clause. I mean we pretty much dropped that,"

"What does it mean?" Booth stared at her.

"Oh, right." Leyla turned to her. "It pretty much treats girls like property. If you die, you can literally give your wife to your best friend, and things like that. It's something wizards invented, it makes marriage that much more stupid. Most people don't anymore."

"We'll be married the.." Booth rolled his eyes. "The muggle way.."

* * *

"Harry, my buddy." Booth took Harry from Brennan's arms. He took him in his arms. "Have you missed your uncle Booth? Have you?"

"Unce Booth.." Harry smiled "Unce Booth!"

"Dad.." Parker walked towards him. "That Professor McGonagall is so cool, she can change herself into a cat. She did it right in front of me, and she can miaw and all. And then she changed a lemon in to a bird. It was so awesome."

"Sure, it's awesome." Booth smiled "But can she pull a rabbit from a hat?"

"I don't know." Parker replied "But this place is so cool, daddy can I stay here? Can I already start to learn magic? Can I? Can I?"

"Parker, you need to wait until you're eleven." Brennan explained "That's when kids start Hogwarts."

"But can I at least learn something?" Parker turned to Brennan. "Like flying a broom?"

"Fly a broom?" Brennan turned around. "You can if I get my old broom from the attic.."

"And Parker,.." Booth turned to him.

"Dad, can I come live with you and Dr. Bones?" Parker started to beg. "I mean I could help take care of Harry, since he's like a little brother anyway."

"Pake!" Harry pulled his hair. "Paker pay!"

"Come on Harry." Booth kissed his head. "Don't pull Parker's hair. That's not really nice of you. You should know that. So don't do it.."

"Pay!" Harry laughed, he pulled Booth's tie. "Pay!"

"Come on." Booth took the little broom. He placed Harry on it, and started to pull it through the air. He could hear Harry laugh. "Now we get on, Harry Potter. He's the seeker for some team, and look, he's got a great speed. And he's chasing the little gold thing, ooh, the crowd goes wild. Harry did it he caught the... "

"Snitch." Parker laughed "Gryffindor wins!"

"And we can see all the Slytherins disappointed with another loss this season." Brennan replied "Snape thinks that there's something in the food, but it's all about the talent."

"And Harry is good." Booth flew the broom around his body. Harry laughed "He's.."

"Let me get a picture." Brennan slowly took the camera, capturing the moment. The picture moved, Parker was standing next to Booth, he had a soft smile on his face. And he laughed at the camera, Harry was on his broomstick, and then there was Booth, holding Harry.

"The picture is moving." Parker replied when he saw the picture. "That's so cool."

"I think I need to have a conversation with someone." Booth stared at Brennan.

* * *

"Seeley.." Rebecca opened the door. "I'm so glad you could keep Parker with you this week, I've been kind of busy. With all the stuff that's going on at work, It was easier to deal with Parker off my hands, and he seems to like Harry very much. He can't stop talking about him. I mean he even call him his little brother. I mean what's that about?"

"He likes him." Booth stared at Rebecca. "So were you busy fixing your broom?"

"What?" Rebecca stared at him.

"I mean I had three witches get passed me." Booth replied "I can handle that you are the fourth one that got pass my judgment. So Rebecca, are you a witch?"

"No." Rebecca replied "That's such a mean thing to say."

"Then what about our son?" Booth turned to her. "I think he.."

"You believe him?" Rebecca turned to him. "He told me that he made something fly, made glass go away. It's just imagination, there's no such thing as magic. You should know that by now, Seeley."

"Okay, I saw him do it." Booth turned to her. "Bones saw him do it. He's a wizard, Rebecca."

"Oh, please Booth." Rebecca turned away. "Seeley, tell me you are joking. Tell me that you honestly don't believe that our son is a wizard, since there's no such thing as magic."

"There is." Booth replied "And you'll find out when our son gets a letter from Hogwarts when he's eleven years old. He's special. He..."

"You want to send our son to a freak school?" Rebecca stood up "With all kinds of freaks, learning that you can turn back time and that you make things happen. Please, Seeley. There's no such thing as magic."

"Well I believed that to, until Brennan just changed herself in a big bird." Booth replied "I mean it was very creepy, but it was true. He's a wizard, and you need to believe it."

"So, my son is a wizard." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "You're not a wizard, I'm not a witch. So it's simple math, your son can't be a wizard. I mean he.."

"He's what you call a Muggleborn, just like Bones." Booth turned to her. "Parker wants to go to Hogwarts."

"You want him to go to a wizard school, where he won't get any education." Rebecca turned around. "He'll end up homeless, or worst, he'll end up full of ideas. Like that witches exist, while it's not true."

"It's in London." Booth replied "Our son wants to go to boarding school in London."

"Oh, funny." Rebecca replied "I thought you would say that he could go to Salem, where they'll burn him. And oh, he'll be a real wizard."

"Rebecca, are you taking me serious?" Booth turned around. "Do you need to talk to Brennan, she could show you things.. Things that would make you believe?"

"Seeley, you come in my house. You're telling me that our son is a wizard, how am I supposed to react?"

"I know how hard this is to believe. I mean when Brennan told me, I didn't believe her. But then things happened, I mean I kind of saved a friend of Bones who we thought was evil, but who was really no evil at all." Booth paused "And I apparated. It was nice."

"Booth, I think you should just.." Rebecca opened the door. "Let me think about this. I mean magic, I think you're crazy."

"How much times have you told that to our son?" Booth turned to her.

"You want our sun to be a freak." Rebecca replied

"Okay, I need a little help here." Booth stared at the sky. "Anyone."

"Hello." Leyla appeared out of nowhere. "Could you please keep the calling to a minimum. I mean some people are trying to enjoy some late night romance."

"Where did she come from?" Rebecca pointed to the ceiling. "She just.."

"Okay, is it her you need help with?" Leyla turned to her. "Hello, you're son is a wizard. Deal with it!"

"Seeley, what's going on?" Rebecca stared at Booth.

"You wouldn't believe me when I told you." Booth smiled "So I thought I should show you."

"Have you ever seen Sabrina the teenage witch?" Leyla sat down next to Rebecca "With the crazy aunts and the talking cat?"

"Magic is like that?." Rebecca smiled

"No, not at all." Leyla replied "It's much more difficult. And complicated, and way more.."

"Stop, she shouldn't know that." Booth covered her mouth.

"I shouldn't know what?"

"That a couple of months ago, a crazy psycho killer walked the planet." Leyla replied "Don't worry he's dead. That and dark wizards don't show up that often."

"Is it that dangerous?" Rebecca almost seemed to believe her.

"So now you believe." Booth smiled "That worked for me to. I mean seeing Brennan change in to a animal was cool. You should change, change in a bird."

"I only change in unicorns." Leyla replied "And I won't do it. I mean I don't want to trash anything. And Sev is coming home in, he's home. And.."

"Bye.." Leyla disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I would say she does that often." Booth rolled his eyes. "But she's one of Bones' friends. Do you believe me now? Or not?"

"Seeing someone show up in the middle of the room..." Rebecca replied "She just appeared."

"So school.." Booth stared at her. "I mean it's important that Parker learns how to use his magic. "

"What about his education?" Rebecca stared at her. "College. I mean what about that?"

"He wants to." Booth stared at her. "He's 8, we still have 3 years to decide. But you need to know that Parker is different, and Bones is telling him about magic. He enjoys it."

* * *

"So what are dementors?" Parker stared at Brennan

"Well, short said, they are untrustworthy." Brennan replied "But, they guard the prison of the wizarding world. When you're close to them, you can feel all the happiness be sucked out of your body. And it gets cold, very cold."

"So are they bad guys?" Parker turned to her. "Why do they steal happiness?"

"I have no idea." Brennan replied "But you won't end up there, you'll never see one of them. I'll teach you a spell to get rid of them when you're a little older."

"So, Dr. Bones I want to learn how to fly a broom." Parker stared at her

"I still have an old nimbus 1700 on my attic." Brennan replied "I mean, it's not the newest thing, but it still goes a good 105 miles an hour. That's pretty fast, I won a lot of games on that broom."

"Dada!" Harry Potter stood up in his crib. He stared at Parker.

"Looks like Harry's awake." Brennan walked towards the crib taking him out of it. "Hello Harry."

"Mik.." Harry started to cry. "Mik."

"Parker can you go get Harry's bottle from the fridge?" Brennan stared at him.

"Okay." Parker walked to the fridge, he took out the bottle. He walked back to the living room. He handed the small bottle to Brennan. She slowly fed Harry the milk.

"So do you mind sharing a room with Harry when he gets older?" Brennan stared at him.

"I don't mind." Parker replied "I always wanted a little brother. And I hope one day I'll have another brother or sister. One I can play with."

"Paker.." Brennan put Harry down with the toys.

"What happened to Harry's mommy?" Parker stared at Brennan. "His mommy and daddy are dead?"

"Yes." Brennan sat down. "They were killed by a very bad wizard. He asked them to join him, they didn't want to. And that's the end of the story, he killed them."

"Why?" Parker stared at him. "Can't you punish him?"

"He's already gone." Brennan turned towards him. "He's a bad man. A very bad man."

"How come he was such a bad man?" Parker stared at him. "I mean why would he.."

"I don't know Parker." Brennan replied "Sometimes we don't know the answer to certain questions. And it's hard to understand why wizards turn out the way they do. I mean I remember these stories about Grindewald, he was an evil wizard. He was chasing something, and I guess he didn't know.."

"So is there bad magic?" Parker stared at him. "Magic you shouldn't use?"

"There's dark magic." Brennan turned to him. "There are so much magic, but I don't know enough to explain it to you. I mean you should ask Professor Merywetter. She knows it all, although she stopped working, so she doesn't each anymore."

"So what's wrong with the blond teacher girl who's married to Snape?" Parker stared at her.

"Her name is Leyviena." Brennan replied "She's Professor McGonagall's daughter. She's got a daughter to, two as a matter of fact. Maybe you should have a play date, although their youngest is around 3. So it might not be that fun. Since 3 year olds are not really like you."

"Dr. Bones can I use your wand?" Parker stared at her.

"No." Brennan turned to him. "You can't use my wand."

"Why not?" Parker stared at her. "I mean it's not.."

"You don't know how to work a wand." Brennan turned to him. "You can only get a wand when you're eleven. There's a reason."

"Aunt Temp.." Harry held up a toy. "Pake pay with Harry!"

"Go play with Harry." Brennan turned around. "I need to.."

"Where do you think she keeps her wand?" Parker stared at Harry. "I mean how dangerous can it be? I mean I'm a wizard right? I mean you can't start early enough.."

"Paker no!" Harry replied "No Harry! Tempe, no!"

"She won't see." Parker started to walk around the house. He opened a couple of cabinets. He stared in them, Harry stood up following the boy. "Wand, wand, where are you?"

"The!" Harry pointed up to the table. The wand was on it. Slowly Parker put the wand in both of his wands. Harry smiled at him, his green eyes lit up.

"See, I'm Parker Booth." Parker replied "Strongest wizard of my time and I will change the world. Write books.."

"Pake!" Harry clapped his hand.

"Take that, bad man." Parker slowly waved the wand, causing the vase in front of him to explode. Little glass pieces flew in all directions. Parker slowly put the wand back on the table.

"Pake did that." Harry smiled "Paker broke that."

"Shh.." Parker took a piece of candy from his pocket and showed it to the little boy. "If you don't tell auntie Tempe I did it, I'll give you this candy."

"Harry promise not tell." Harry took the candy in his both hands.

* * *

When Brennan stepped down the stairs she could see that Harry was eating a candy cane. Parker was on the computer, he was quiet and didn't seems to be doing anything wrong. It was to quiet, almost like they in fact did something wrong. And then she saw her wand on the table, she left it here. She smiled, as she stared around the room. The vase was broken, and once again she stared at Parker and Harry. Harry didn't look back at her, and Parker tried to look away.

"Harry, how did you get the candy?" Brennan sat down next to him.

"Pake.." Harry smiled "He gave.."

"Parker, what happened to the vase?" Brennan sat down next to the computer. "My wand.."

"Paker broke.."

"Harry, you promised not to tell." Harry started to cry. "Okay, I wanted to try your wand. And I waved it, and then it was broken. I didn't mean to. I.."

"It's not your wand.." Brennan took it in her hands. She pointed to the vase, whispering some words. The vase repaired itself. "The wand chooses the wizard, this one chose me. It means that it didn't choose you, and when you wave it. Sometimes things break, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Parker. I should have explained it better, off course you're a very curious little boy after all."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Bones." Parker stared at him. "But that spell was cool."

* * *

"So I talked to Rebecca." Booth sat down. "I had some help from Leyla telling her that wizards and witches existed. She's nice. So, what did you do?"

"I played with Parker and Harry." Brennan replied "And well Parker tried out my wand, and accidentally broke a vase. I didn't punish him. He already felt bad about it, and I mean he was just curious. That's normal, I mean I broke my father's car. And.. I did a lot of things, I wish I could have tried a wand.."

"So.." Booth stared at her. "The house is getting small, and with the baby on the way.."

"We need another house.." Brennan stared at him. "Booth, I want a big house on the outside of the city, I mean we can travel by floo network, I mean we did it all the time and you can get to your work from the Jeffersonian. We could give Harry his own room, Parker could get a room for when he's with us."

"Bones, if Parker goes to Hogwarts, what happens to his education?" Booth stared at her.

"He'll be able to go to college." Brennan replied "I mean he'll have NEWT's so he'll be able to get a job in the wizard world, but you also get one to go to college, in the wizarding world or in the muggle world. I mean we still learn some basic English, biology, math and everything through the magical cursus, especially when you take muggle studies, I mean I never took it, since I knew everything, being raised in the muggle world, but, Leyla did. She didn't know what a TV was, until she turned 17. And for everything else, I could tutor him to make up for the shortcomings of the magical education"

"Will you marry me Bones?" Booth blurted out, kneeling down in front of her.

"Booth, what do I.." Brennan stared at him.

"Just a muggle marriage." Booth stared at her. "Which mean I don't own you, you don't own me. I can't give you to my friend after I die or any of that antic close minded stuff. I want to share my life with you, as partners, as equals, because I love you. So Bones, marry me. Marry me."

"Sure.." Brennan hugged him. "Sure I'll marry you."

"You will?" Booth stared at her. "You're making me the happiest man in the world."

"So if that's over with.." Brennan stared at Booth. "I think we should go house hunting next week, I mean I'm not getting less pregnant, and I think it would be good for Harry. I want a house, with a large garden. You know, I want to be able to fly my broom in the garden, and Harry could play there. I mean.."

"What if we buy a piece of land?" Booth stared at her. "Build our own house. We could chose what it looks like, wouldn't you like that?"

"I don't really care." Brennan stared at him. "I mean I think we can find a nice Victorian house, I mean it's not like we have to watch money. I have plenty of it."

"Bones, I don't think you should buy the house by yourself." Booth turned to her. "I have some savings."

"Booth, please." Brennan rolled her eyes. "I mean it's our money, I made it of my books."

"I think it should be 50/50." Booth replied "Besides it's my house to."

"We can compromise.." Brennan rolled her eyes. "80-20. I'll pay the most."

"I could live with that." Booth smiled "So, how are you?"

"Good.." Brennan replied "For the fact that I didn't have to look at Severus Snape's face. I mean the guy is very annoying with his constant whining. I mean it's Mr Fisher but ten times as bad. I mean we should put those two in the same room."

"Hey, Bones.." Booth stared at her. "Are you going to invite him for the wedding?"

"I don't have to.." Brennan replied "I am inviting Leys, and she'll bring the dark and twisty guy. I mean I don't know if he'll come, I don't know him well enough to send him a personal invitation."

"Shouldn't you punish Parker?" Booth stared at her. "I mean using magic that way, he took your wand without asking, after you told him not to. He should listen to you."

"Please Booth, It's natural to be curious after discovering magic." Brennan stared at him. "He will never touch my wand again, and Harry just followed his big brother lead. He knows what he did was wrong, I don't think not letting him watch TV will make a difference."

"You're right Bones." Booth kissed her hair. "After all this magic stuff, I feel.. I feel like I don't know what to do with Parker, I mean do I punish him? I mean he's doing what comes naturally to him right?"

"You should be glad that you don't have to raise Katherine Snape." Brennan smiled "I mean she used magic very actively, I mean she didn't cry, she just conjured some kind of food. Nice, but seeing bottles fly trough the room was not that fun. And I'm not even talking about the fighting the two of them did. I kind of hope that our kids won't be like that."

"Are that normal wizard babies?" Booth got a bit paler

"No.." Brennan laughed "Half blood god, wizard babies. They're telekinetic. And I'm not even talking about mind control. I mean our baby won't do that, I think. I mean it will show signs, off course. A bit just like Harry. Little things."

"Should I punish Harry?" Booth stared at her. "When he uses magic?"

"I don't know." Brennan reacted "I know when he goes to school, he can't use magic in front of muggles. Not until he turns 17, then he can use magic outside of school, but respecting the status of secrecy, so he won't expose our world."

"Oh, good thing to know." Booth nodded "So where do you guys get school things?"

"Oh, you'll see when Parker turns eleven." Brennan smiled "Only that's for then, not for now. Although we could go shopping, since I need some new supplies. I'm preparing a dreamless sleep potion; it's good to have some of it on hand. For when.."

"What's wrong, Bones?"

"Okay, I get nightmares, and.." Brennan stared at him. "I used to drink dreamless sleep potions all the time, until you moved in. And then when I was alone with Parker and Harry, it kind of started again."

"I'm not going anywhere." Booth kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan.." Cam walked towards her. "How are you? I'm glad to see you back on the job, it's been very quiet while you were gone."

"So, sweetie." Angela walked in the room, holding all kinds of catalogs. "I went through all kinds of wedding catalogs, and you know there are so many possibilities for you and Booth. I think you should wear a long white dress, no sleeves, just like this. And then I saw this beautiful garden in the west part of DC, and I thought this is perfect for their wedding."

"What's going on here?" Cam crossed her arms. "You and Booth are getting married?"

"Yes." Brennan replied "And Angela begged me to be my wedding planner."

"Yeah, look at this.." Angela walked "Ever since I'm pregnant I need to keep my hands busy, so I thought why not planning the wedding, I mean I'm free and it'll distract me. So, do you want a summer wedding or a spring wedding?"

"It's March." Brennan replied "I think a spring wedding would be fine, April or something."

"April 17th?" Angela took her book. "I think you'll be able to use the gardens then, unless Booth wants a wedding in a church? I mean he looks like that kind of guy, and is the family flying in?"

"No way, I'm inviting Petunia." Brennan rolled her eyes. "She's not coming, with that idiot son and that ignorant husband of hers. Besides I think I should just invite my fake brother and my fake father, I mean that would be better."

"What about your real parents?" Angela stared at her.

"Mum died a while ago." Brennan replied "Dad died a couple months after her, he couldn't live with the loneliness. You can't forget to invite Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Leyla and Remus Lupin, I mean they're old friends. I don't think they could not be at my wedding."

"Okay, so.." Angela stared at her. "Food related, I subject we go for some vegetarian possibilities, and some kind of.."

"You do it, Angela." Brennan nodded "As long as there is some kind of vegetarian alternative, and some Vegan alternative. Leyla is intolerant to lactose and allergic to eggs."

"That's noted." Angela replied "I think then I'll need to order 3 kinds of pies."

"Oh, Booth's crazy about chocolate." Brennan sat down in front of the computer. She slowly stared at the pictures on the website.

"You're house hunting?" Angela sat down. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a classic Victorian house, with a large garden." Brennan replied "In a nice neighborhood, it can be a bit outside DC, it won't be a problem."

"Oh, .." Angela sat down. "Must be so much fun."

"Lily." Brennan stared at Angela. "When we were younger, Lily told me she wanted to be at my wedding. I was at hers, it's just... It hurts that she can't be at mine."

"Hey, I think I have something.." Angela replied "You know Sabrina the teenage witch?"

"No, I don't know that." Brennan stared at her. "Why?"

"Okay, Sabrina lives in this beautiful house." Angela replied "And if you saw the show, you would know what the house looks like. But anyway, on my way home, I always come across this house, it's big, it's beautiful, and I think it's just what you're looking for. One plus, it has a pool inside. I think Parker will enjoy that, plus the garden is beautiful. I mean it's expensive. So, I think.."

"You know the phone number?" Bones stared at Angela. "So I can take a look at this house."

"I think we could just ride passed it." Angela replied "And call the owner then, you will already have seen the house."

"We should go get Booth." Brennan replied "I can't just buy a house without his consult. I mean we should go pick him up."

"Fine, do you think he'll be free?" Angela turned to Brennan.

"Frankly I have no idea." Brennan smiled

* * *

"Do you think we can pay for this house?" Booth stared at the house. "Hey, Bones, do you think they got a talking cat? I mean can you hear Fridya!"

"I don't know what that means.." Brennan stared at him. "I don't think there are talking cats."

"I think he watched Sabrina." Angela laughed "I mean the house is gorgeous."

"You called me to show you the house?" The woman walked closer. "Oh, my god you're Temperance Brennan, I read all your books."

"Can I ask how much the house is?" Booth stared at the woman.

"It's somewhere around 500 000." The woman replied "It's a beautiful house. It's been renovated, but you could paint in again. Will you follow me?"

"Sure.." Brennan followed her. "

"So are you working on another book?" the woman stared at Booth. "You must be the Andy?"

"No, his name is Seeley Booth." Brennan replied "He's my fiancé."

"Congratulations." the woman stared at her. "So I guess you guys want to settle down in a new house. Starting a family right?"

"We already have 2 sons." Brennan replied "And a daughter on the way."

"How charming." the woman opened the door. "So this is the living room, there are 5 large bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a very large attic. There's another little room in the attic that could be made in to another bedroom, if you needed it. How old are your boys?"

"Parker's 8." Brennan replied "Harry's almost 2."

"So the backyard is big." the woman pointed to the garden. "There are several fruit trees, if I remember correctly, an apple tree, a pear tree and a couple of plum trees. There are also lots of flowers. The previous owners hired a guy to design the gardens."

"It's beautiful." Brennan stared at Booth.

"Well, here's the kitchen, it has been completely modernized." the woman walked towards the kitchen. "A new marble counter top, new appliances and new plumbing."

"So, that's the dining room." the woman pointed to the room. Slowly they walked on the stairs. "Now let's go upstairs. So there are 3 bedrooms. There's a private bathroom with the first master bedroom, and the two smaller bedrooms are connected by a bathroom. On the second floor, there's another two bedrooms, connected by a bathroom. And the third bathroom is downstairs."

"So..." They once again walked down the stairs, entering a big living room. "This is the living room. There's a fire place. And there's another small room, you could make into anything."

"I need an office." Brennan nodded her head.

"So.." The woman turned to them.

"We take it." Brennan replied

"Okay, good." the woman stared at her. "Let's take care of the paper work, and you can move in the house in 2 weeks or something"

"That's perfect." Booth smiled at Brennan.

* * *

"It's truly a beautiful house Bones." Booth stared at her. "But I don't have that much money."

"So I pay, it doesn't matter." Brennan turned away. "I mean it's our dream house. I.."

"You're paying for the wedding, you're paying the house, you are probably paying for the honeymoon. Don't you think that's wrong?" Booth stared at her. "Call me a guy, but I want to provide for my family."

"Booth," Brennan put her hand on his. "You know what? We need to paint the room for the baby, you could get a crib, furniture, paint, and I would like it if Angela was helping with the painting too, I'm trying to keep her busy."

"I'm sorry Bones." Booth stared at her.

"So, I think I should call my grandfather. He'll be happy, he told me once that I was going to marry you. He was right."

"Do you think Parker will like the house?" Brennan stared at Booth.

"Hey, he gets his own bedroom." Booth smiled "Plus, there's a big garden and we've got a pool. He'll be thrilled. I mean there's a chance he'll want to live with us, all the time."

"So, Angela is organizing it?" Booth smiled

"She was practically begging me." Brennan laughed "So I said yes. It's in about 2 weeks."

"That's fast." Booth smiled at her.

"I don't care; I want to be your wife." Brennan smiled "And I'm not getting less pregnant."

"Oh, Leyla gave me a call." Booth replied "And when I say call, I mean she appeared in my office, and she told me that she was coming. It's like she can't just give people a call, she always has to drop in."

"That's Leyla alright." Brennan smiled

"And then she said she had a very special present for you." Booth put his hand to his head. "And well, she said that it wasn't the only present, So I asked her what it was but she wouldn't say."

* * *

"Hey, Dr. Brennan." Cam walked towards her. "Is it okay that I bring Andrew to the wedding?"

"Sure." Brennan replied. "That's good, It's okay."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Cam replied "I mean it's nice that you guys finally get married. I mean I expected that it was going to happen earlier."

"So, Booth's really good with Harry." Brennan sat down. "But Harry, I don't know. I'm scared that if our daughter is here, he'll lose sight of Harry. Since he's not related to him.."

"Hey, Booth loves Harry, blood related or not." Cam replied "And you know you won't lose an eye on Harry. He's got a family here at the lab. He'll be the happiest boy ever."

"Do I have to invite Petunia?" Brennan stated, looking at Cam. "I mean she's my sister, but I.."

"You should invite her." Cam replied "Maybe it's time to stop the fighting. She's your sister after all, you have to try. I mean where you close as kids?"

"Yes." Brennan replied "I mean before we knew we were witches, we were very close. But then she called us freaks, and I think she wanted to go to Hogwarts herself."

"Send her an invitation." Cam replied "You'll see if she shows up."

"I'll do that." Brennan smiled "Maybe.."

* * *

**Wedding day**

The Wedding day was a sunny beautiful April day. Brennan stared in the mirror. It was a little before 8, and she was staring at herself.

"Knock knock." Angela came in. "Are you ready to do your hair, Bren?"

"Sure." She turned to Angela. "Okay, Petunia didn't reply to her invitation. And Lily won't be here, and Harry's upstairs. And.."

"It will be okay." Angela replied "I mean you're like a sister to me, I'll play your sister.."

"Congratulations." Leyla appeared in the middle of the room.

"Okay, I'll never get used to this." Angela stared at her. "Leyla, could you please use the door. I mean it's more normal and stuff.."

"Oh, I always forget." Leyla replied "Okay, I'm just going to check on my present."

"She's acting like she's got a breathing present." Angela turned around. "You don't think she got Booth a big dragon to slay? Right?"

"You don't think?" Brennan turned around. "Would she?"

"Just joking." Angela replied "I mean where is she going to get a dragon? Romania?"

"So you're going to do my hair?" Brennan turned back to the mirror.

"It's going to take a little time." Angela turned to her. "So, what was Lily like?"

"Well, Lily was.." Brennan stared at her reflection. "Lily was.."

"I don't know maybe you should go with Lily's a nice person." a laugh was heard behind her.

"Lily?" Brennan stood up running towards her. "But.."

"Umh, isn't she suppose to be dead?" Angela stared at her. "No offense, Lily."

"Non taken." Lily laughed "So what guy are you marrying? I mean is he handsome? I mean Leyla gave me a fast picture, but.."

"Leyla did this?" Brennan turned to her. "So you're the present?"

"Yeah, kind of." Lily replied "so tell me all about this guy."

"His name is Seeley Booth. He's a muggle." Brennan replied "He's got a son Parker, he adores Harry and Harry adores him back. And we're going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Lily hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"You want to see Harry?" Brennan stared at her. "You can head upstairs, and see him. He's been crying for you. I think.."

"I don't think that such a good idea." Lily stared at her. "I'm happy you got him, I mean. You seem different. I mean day and night, I'm glad you are giving him a home."

"Can't you just keep this spell going?" Brennan stared at her. "We.."

"Could pretend I'm alive?" Lily turned to her. "It only works 24 hours, shorter. Leyla's not sure, it's the first time she tried this spell. She wanted you to have your sister on your wedding."

"And now I'm feeling like a bad friend." Angela reacted.

"That's Angela Montenegro." Brennan pointed to her. "She's my very best friend, and she's like a sister to me."

"Oh, nice to meet you Angela." Lily laughed "I guess if you're like a sister to Brennan, then you're a sister to me to. So what do you do for a living?"

"She works with dead people." Angela replied "And she's an award winner writer, and she solves murders for the FBI. Cool, isn't it?"

"Very." Lily replied "What happened to the I'm going to be a quiddich player?"

"It died as I grew older." Brennan smiled

"So let's do your hair." Angela replied "Before we miss the wedding.."

"Bones.." Booth entered the room.

"Why does he call you Bones?" Lily walked towards her. "Lily Potter, I'm her sister."

"Lily.." Booth stared around. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? Bones, she was dead right?"

"Yeah, little spell." Lily smiled "Don't worry, Booth. I'm as dead as it can be."

"Oh." Booth smiled "Seeley Booth, I'm going to marry your sister."

"He's handsome, Tempe." Lily turned around. "Very.."

"Bones, I wanted to tell you." Booth stepped closer "You're other sister is here with her husband and her son. She's asking after you, what should I say?"

"Petunia?" Lily turned around. "You invited Petunia?"

"I did." Brennan replied "She's our sister after all, and I didn't know you would be coming."

"Dada.." Harry walked behind Booth. "Unce Booth, pay!"

"Harry.." Booth took him in his arms. "Let's go play, my boy."

"Harry." Lily smiled at him. She didn't think that Harry had seen her. She didn't mind, it would be too hard for the boy. He wouldn't know what to believe. It would be a bitter pill to swallow.

"He's good with Harry." Lily cried "Very.."

"I'm sorry, Lily." Brennan stared at her. "I can ask for Harry to get here, you can.."

"It would be too hard to explain." Lily turned to her. "He's so young, it would just be too hard.."

* * *

Music played, Brennan walked down the aisle. She was wearing a long white dress, her hair was curled, and a white lily was in her hair. She could see that Lily was sitting next to Petunia, who almost seemed confused. Leyla and Snape were sitting next to each other and Booth's parents were next to them. Snape was staring at them, and he didn't seemed at ease.

Slowly she took place next to Booth, who was staring at her.

"We're together today to celebrate the special love of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth.." Cam started to say. Somewhere during the week Cam had asked to be the minister and Angela had agreed.

Cam's words were almost inaudible to Brennan. She was lost in Booth's eyes, she was happy. She never was that happy. Both of her sisters were there for her special day, Angela was there, she was surrounded by everybody who was important to her.

"Booth.." Brennan started. "I told you that I couldn't change. That I would never change. I didn't believe in love, but you made me believe. You changed me. And I couldn't stop loving you, I don't know if we'll be together forever. But I know that today, my heart belongs to you."

"Bones, before I met you.." Booth paused "Before I met you, I thought I knew where my life was going to head. I did, I just hadn't met the person I was going to spend forever with. When I saw you, I fell in love with you. And we're more than just partners; you are my friend, my lover, my soul mate. You are the only one that I understand and who understand me. I can't wait to spend forever with you. You will be the mother of my kids, the only person I love. And I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"Seeley Joseph Booth, do you take Temperance Evelyn Brennan as your loving wife?"

"I do." Booth smiled

"And Temperance Evelyn Brennan do you take Seeley Joseph Booth as your loving husband?"

"Always." Brennan smiled

"You may kiss the bride." Booth slowly kissed Brennan.

* * *

The party started. The first dance went very well, she had to admit that she wasn't a great dancer, but she knew that Booth didn't mind and they fitted perfectly togeter. Now everyone was dancing. Slowly she walked towards Snape and Leyla.

"Thank you so much." Brennan hugged her.

"Hey." Leyla laughed "I think I gave you an awesome present. We did give you some other gift, but I thought you should have your sister here…Sisters in fact."

"Congratulations." Snape hugged her.

"So, congratulations." Petunia hugged Brennan. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine." Brennan stared at her. "So how's little Dudley?"

"Good." Petunia replied "Thanks for inviting us. I'm glad you're okay."

"So, " Lily stepped next to Petunia.

"So I think mum would be happy to see us three together." Petunia replied "And how did you get here Lily? I mean you're dead right?"

"Well, Leyla did this spell." Lily explained "I get to walk around in a body for 24 hours, when those hours pass. I go back to being dead, and well.."

"What's it like to be dead?" Cam joined them.

"Camille Saroyan?" Lily stared at Brennan. "Bitchy Cam's your friend?"

"Bitchy Cam is not that bitchy anymore." Brennan replied "she' okay."

"Thank you." Cam replied "It's fun."

"So you have a house." Petunia replied "And I read your book on the plane, it's really good. You're husband is good looking. You work for the FBI too, that's cool."

"And your husband." Brennan stared at Vernon. "is something."

"Really something." Lily replied

"I think you should see pictures of the house." Brennan replied "I should get my laptop. Show them to you, I mean we're moving in. We were supposed to move in this week, but it got a bit delayed. And well, now we're moving in, later."

"Good.."

* * *

"So Bones.." Booth lay down in the bed next to her. "We're married."

"We're married." Brennan smiled "It was perfect, Lily was there. I had everything. And, I love you so much, the day was perfect, not just because my family was there but because I was marrying you. And.."

"I love you Bones." Booth kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Brennan stared him.

"This is the beginning of a whole new life." Booth stared at her. "With our baby, Harry and Parker. We're the best family. And I guess that the magic is a nice plus. And I bet your sister will be popping up. Right?"

"I think so.." Brennan smiled "I think that spell is.."

"She's a nice person." Booth stared at her. "Leyla I mean, she gave you the greatest present. And I'm not talking about mixer. She gave your sister. Which is super."

"She did." Brennan stared at him. "I couldn't be happier."

"We'll be happier." Booth kissed her. "You'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

10. Babies, babies...

**Hey,**

**Finally an new chapter off a very Potter story. For you Very Potter fans out there, the voting for the BB baby is up. You can go to my profile and vote for your 3 favorite baby names.  
For fans of my story, check out my new Harry Potter story a painful plan. If you want me to check out your fanfiction. Tell me in a review or PM me and I'll leave a review.**

Enjoy,  
TempeGeller

* * *

"Good morning, Bones." Booth woke her up. "I guess that now you're my wife, I should make you breakfast. Am I wrong?"

"I'm not stopping you." Brennan stared at him. "Harry needs a bottle."

"On it." He got out of the bed, there was a big smile on his face.

"Booth.." Brennan stepped out of the bed. She slowly walked over to the nursery. She found Harry there. He was standing up in his crib, laughing back at her. His green eyes sared back at her. "Hey, Harry. Are you awake? Are you hungry, Harry?"

"pay." Harry lifted his arms to Brennan.

"Harry, I think we.." Brennan slowly took him in her arms. "I think we should give you a bath."

"Bath!" Harry started to laugh. "Bath.."

"Then let's take you to bad." Brennan took him in his arms. "Come on baby."

She walked in the bathroom of her apartment, she knew this would be one of the last times she would bath Harry here. They were moving their stuff in later that day. Cam had told them to use magic to move everything, but Brennan wanted to do it the muggle way. Booth agreed with that. Hodgins, Sweets said they would help them move their stuff. Also Daisy had agreed to do so, Brennan believed it was some kind of charm offensive to get on her good side. She smiled to herself, slowly she opened the bathroom door. She slowly removed Harry's baby clothes and placed him in the water.

"You like that.." Brennan smiled while the baby started to play with the water. She slowly moved the washcloth over his face. Harry slowly splattered the water over the edge of the bad. He laughed.

"Harry.." Brennan laughed when the water hit her face. Slowly she touched his nose, causing him to lift his hands and hit the water surface. He laughed. A water golf hit the side of the bath. Slowly Harry moved his hands in front of his face.

"Kiekeboe." Brennan stared around. "Where did Harry go?"

"Boe!" He hit the water once more again. "Duck!"

"Do you want your toys?" Brennan slowly grabbed the box behind her. Moving the toys out of it. She had a unicorn like doll. "Here it's a unicorn. Can you say unicorn?"

"Unico..." Harry smiled

"Good." Brennan stared at Harry. He took the piece of toy in his hands. And started to move it through the water. He let the unicorn swim through the water.

"Harry, unicorn don't swim." Brennan smiled

"This do.." Harry replied "This go blub."

"The unicorn goes blub?" Brennan stared at Harry. She stared in the box she grabbed a mermaid from it. She slowly showed it to Harry. "Do you know what this is?"

"Fish." Harry smiled "Lady fish."

"No, it's a mermaid." Brennan put in the bath. "And they swim in the water. And for one they are not really nice, they like swimming around in the leg. And they.."

"Boat!" Harry stood up in the bath pointing to the little boat with the Barbie in it. "I want boat."

"Here you go Harry." Brennan gave him the boat. Slowly Harry sat down, he put the unicorn on the boat and started to move the boat around in the bad.

"boat boat boat.." Harry moved it to the mermaid. "Boem.."

"Did you boat just crash to the mermaid?" Brennan lifted an eyebrow. "And.."

"Boat boem." Harry moved his hands up. "Boem..."

"Oooh..." Brennan stared at Harry surprised "What about the unicorn?"

"Unicorn swim." Harry replied "fish lady, blub blub."

"Okay." Brennan noticed how Harry started to slam the water once more again. He smiled at Brennan.

"Bones.." Booth entered the room. "Harry's here. What are you guys doing? Starting a pool.."

"Harry's playing." Brennan noticed how Booth sat down next to the bad. Brennans shirt was wet, Harry's green eyes stared at Booth.

"fish lady, boat!" Harry showed the boat to Booth. "Blub."

"Yeah, fellow." Booth robbed his head. "My little boy."

"Come on Harry." Brennan stared at him. "We should get you out of the bath. Don't you think so Booth?"

"Ne..." Harry stared at Brennan. "I want bath!"

"Come on." Brennan grabbed a towel, pulling him in her embrace. She slowly stared at Booth.

"I'll clean the bathroom." Booth replied "You go dress Harry, and we'll eat dinner together."

"Booth, with all the things going on.." Brennan stared at him. "We haven't had a ultrasound, I mean with the wedding and the danger."

"I forgot." Booth stared at her. "We should make an appointment with your OBGYN."

"I'll dress Harry." Brennan pulled Harry closer to her chest. He was playing with her hair. "I'll give him a call after that. You do know that we're moving this afternoon."

"Yeah, Angela ordered everyone to help us." Booth replied "Even Cam's blowing of her date. That means something for Cam. So.."

"I hope it won't take that long." Brennan replied "I want to get settled as fast as possible. I mean Angela is going to paint the nursery."

"Sure." Booth stared at her. "You should take it easy, Bones. I mean with the baby and all."

"Booth, I'm pregnant." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Not sick."

"I know, I just want you to be careful with our daughter." Booth turned away. "I think we've got enough help, and if we call we can get one magical person to help."

"She's in the south of Australia." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Visiting some far relative."

"Chop chop." Booth clapped his hands. "I'm hungry."

"Come on Harry." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth's getting hungry. Come on sweetie."

Brennan moved to the bedroom. She dress Harry in a little jeans, a little red sweater and a little pink Simpson socks. Slowly she put on his shoes.

"See you're all dressed." Brennan put him down on the bed.

"Mommy." Harry pointed to the picture. "Mommy.."

"That's your mommy." Brennan took the picture. "Mommy, you miss your mommy don't you sweetie?"

"Aunt Tempe..." Harry took her hair. "love Auntie Temp.."

"I love you to Harry." Brennan took him in her arms. "come on sweetie. Breakfast time."

"So do you thinking Michael Temperance or Michaela Temperance?" Angela was sitting on the breakfast table eating a piece of apple. "What you think?"

"Beautiful." Brennan replied "Liliane, I'm not very sure. Lysander, Matthew."

"Great." Angela replied "I was thinking I would jump in. And.."

"She was waiting for me to open the door." Booth replied "I have some eggs."

"Thanks Booth."

"Come on my Harry." Angela almost pulled Harry from Brennans arms. "Auntie Angela brought you something. I mean it's.."

"What did you bring him?" Brennan stared at her. "You keep bringing him stuff."

"See.." Angela gave Harry a little toy car. "I mean and sweetie,.."

"Angela keeps buying him clothes." Booth replied "I think it's the pregnancy thing.."

"Do you like the car?" Angela stared at Harry.

"tank ou, aunt Angie!" Harry took the car. He slowly put the car down in the air, and flew it around Angela. He stared at the car, a little laugh escaped from his lips.

"Harry.." Brennan gave him a mad look. The car fell the floor.

"Better." Brennan replied "You shouldn't do that."

"That was a cool trick." Angela put him with rest of the toys, he slowly gave him the car. She slowly robbed his hair. "Sweetie.."

"Angie, I have an appointment with my OBGYN." Brennan stared at her. "Can you watch Harry Wednesday I mean if you can't make it, then I'll ask Cam."

"No, I can make it." Angela replied "I mean I saw some cute baby clothes for him. I think I can try those on. I mean he's going to look cute in it."

"You keep buying him things." Brennan stared at her. "Shouldn't you be getting stuff for you kid?"

"You shouldn't see the nursery." Angela replied "I mean I got baby clothes, and Harry's over a year old. I think he's like my god sun. Although he's not."

"Sure." Brennan replied "So do you know if you're going to have a boy or a girl?"

"I have no idea." Angela robbed her stomach. "I think it's going to be a boy. Hodgins hopes a boy."

"Well, there's Dumbledore who said it's a girl." Brennan replied "I think it will be a girl. He's never wrong after all. I mean never.."

"I mean the man could be wrong." Angela replied "How's that friend of yours? Ley?"

"She's good." Brennan replied "So.."

"Fisher's coming to help to." Angela replied "All the squintirns. Good?"

"Great." Brennan turned to Harry.

"So how's married life?" Angela replied "We should have married couple diner?"

"It's good." Brennan smiled "He's really doing good. I mean he made breakfast, he does the dishes and he cleaned the bathroom. I think that's just for today."

"Oh, Hodgins did that to." Angela replied "But you've got the whole pregnant thing, Booth looks like a guy that would let you lay down. I'm jealous."

"So what you say that we will go to the indoor playground." Angela replied "I mean we can't help moving, right? I think we should do that."

"Right, good idea." Brennan replied "I mean that's good. I think Booth would be glad with that solution."

* * *

"I still think we should use magic." Cam replied "I mean Brennan and Angela went to the playground, I think we should just do magic and be done with it. Who's with me?"

"I think we should just do it.." Booth paused "The non Cam way. I mean.."

"Booth, just be real." Cam replied "I mean we can spare time and money."

"Cam, we already paid for the moving truck." Booth replied "So it's just getting everything in it."

"I just think it's waist of good energy." Cam rolled her eyes.

"Cam, you don't use magic all the time." Booth explained "Sometimes we just do it ourselves, it's called practical. I mean.."

"Please.." Cam turned around. "But you can't make me stop levitating."

"You should.." Booth rolled his eyes.

"See I told you Agent Booth." Sweets stepped next to him. "That you two would get together. And not even a couple of month later you're getting married with a baby, and you have a cousin."

"Good Sweet, you were right." Booth turned to him.

"There's just something weird about Dr. Brennan." Sweets turned to him. "I mean she's just so.. and Harry he.. I swear I saw him levitate a bottle."

"You're losing it Sweets." Booth put his arm around her. "Nothing wrong about Bones."

"And then the blond girl, Leyla.." Sweets turned to him. "She just showed up. And I mean that's ever since that kids showed up. I mean things are just weird around.."

"There's nothing wrong with her." Booth replied "You're just seeing ghosts. You should keep.."

"Where's Dr. Brennan?" Daisy stepped next to them. "She should know that I'm here to help."

"I'll tell her." Booth replied "But Bones is to the playground with Angela and Harry."

"So come on you guys..." Cam replied "I worked it out, so I have my date at 7 now. And I want to be there on time. So please don't waste my time."

"I think we heard Dr. Saroyan." Sweets walked towards them. "We should work faster."

* * *

"I think the boys are having fun." Angela replied "I mean Booth was thrilled to.."

"What?" Brennan stared how Angela put her hand to her stomach. "What?"

"It's the baby.." Angela pulled Brennans hand to her stomach. "He's kicking."

"Oh my god." Brennan stared up at Angela. "That's great. it's so great."

"So.." Angela stared at Harry. "Harry seems to enjoy playing with other kids."

"He does." Brennan stared at him. "Angela, do you think it's smart to get his mum for his birthday? I mean like Leyla did for my wedding. And.."

"It's good." Angela replied "For you, but he's two. He can't understand that she's here now and gone the next. I mean when he grows older. He'll understand. But he's just to tiny."

"Agreed." Brennan stared at him. "But when he's older, I mean I'll work on it."

"I get it, you know." Angela replied "That you want him to know his mother, but he can't handle seeing her leave again. I mean it's like giving someone candy and then pulling it away. I mean we're old enough to know that it's just for a day. Harry will want her forever."

"Angie.." Harry walked towards her holding a little ball. "Ball.. yellow.."

"Yeah, Harry." Angela replied "That ball is yellow."

"Angie, pay.." Harry pulled her towards the play yard.

"Harry, don't make aunt Angie to tired." Brennan yelled

"Aunt Tempe.." Harry yelled towards her. "Pay.."

"I'm on my way." Brennan stood up with a smile on her face.

* * *

"See, Booth." Cam stared at Booth. "I mean can I use a fast spell to put everything in its place. It's stupid to not use a spell, I mean I could use a spell.."

"I'm tired.." Booth sat down. "Use a spell."

"Here we go.." Cam slowly turned around . She waved her spell, everything started to move. Booth dogged a couple of cabinets moving to their place. He stared at the house, everything came in it's place.

"You're great, Cam." Booth stared at her. "I mean thank you so much."

"And if we had followed my opinion." Cam replied "We could have used magic from the start, and we wouldn't have wasted all this time."

"I think seeing Daisy trip with that box." Booth replied "Was so funny."

"Yeah, you're right." Cam replied "So did you and Tempe see the baby yet? I mean on an ultrasound?"

"Bones made an appointment, we're going on Wednesday. " Booth replied "I mean we've had a very tuff time, and well, we didn't have time with everything going on."

"Well, you two don't have the most normal life." Cam repeated "And I'm a witch, I mean I never had that weird life. But I guess Harry makes your life different."

"He's just a boy." Booth stared at her. "That's how Bones and I will raise him, just a boy."

"He's lucky that he doesn't have to live with that awful Petunia." Cam replied "I talked to her, I mean she was a bitch. I mean.."

"I didn't like her either." Booth replied "I like Russ better, but he's not her real brother."

"Oh, how did Russ react?" Cam turned around. "I mean.."

"To him Bones is his sister.." Booth turned to Cam. "And to Bones he's her brother to. Nothing else really matters I mean.."

"So Parker's a wizard..." Booth turned to Cam.

"Wow.." Cam turned to him. "Are you sending him to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know." Booth turned around. "You know how I hate it to miss him. And I'll send him to London, I don't know if I could do that. And then Harry, I think it's going to be tuff. But it's the best for them so.."

"Parenting is letting go.." Cam replied "I mean sending Michelle to collage is hard.."

"How do you get passed Michelle with the magic thing?" Booth stared at her.

"She knows." Cam replied "I told her, and I use magic. She's okay with it."

"You're something Cam." Booth stared at her. "I mean you're something."

* * *

"It looks great." Brennan carried Harry inside. He had some ice cream in his hands. The ice cream was all around his face.

"Harry, do you like that ice cream?" Booth replied "Is it good?"

"Strawberry." Booth smiled "Yam yam."

"Yam yam." Booth smiled at Harry. "So did you two have fun?"

"We went to play." Brennan reacted "And Angela is tired. Harry made her tired, I'm getting tired to. I mean it was a tuff day, I just want to get to bed and sleep."

"Everything is good." Booth replied "You can go to bed. I'll put Harry to bed."

"Thank god." Brennan turned to Booth. "So is Parker coming this weekend?"

"Rebecca has to work." Booth replied "So he'll be here. But I don't think we'll get him anywhere from the pool. I mean you know how much he loved the pool in your building."

"He did." Brennan smiled "I think I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Come Harry." Booth took him in his arms. "Let's get you to bed."

"Story.." Harry smiled at Booth on his way up the stairs. Slowly he opened the door to Harry's bedroom. It was painted in the basic yellow, Booth smiled. Angela promised to paint it. He could imagine that she was researching magical creatures to just make Harry feel at home. He slowly sat down in the little chair.

"So, story..." Booth stared in front of him. "Once up on a time, there was a beautiful girl. Beautiful, she was locked up in a tower, because she was.."

"Ugy?" Harry stated up at Booth.

"No, buddy, she was really pretty." Booth stared at him.

"Then why?" Harry stared up at her.

"Well, like I said she was different." Booth replied "I mean sometimes people hate girls without thinking. Because you know, she doesn't have something.."

"What name?" Harry stared up at Booth.

"Princess always have funny names buddy." Booth smiled "But this is not a princess, her name was Sarah. And she was a witch, or something like that. But in the country of princesses, no body like that. I mean Cinderella wouldn't invite her to her wedding, and Sleeping Beauty would not invite her on her slumber party. And so her parents locked her up, cause they wanted a princess. Not a witch. They believed she was going to be evil."

"Was she?" Harry stared up at Booth.

"Off course not." Booth nodded his head. "But you have to look at the examples she got, I mean the words Hansel and Gretel meant something. And then we didn't even talk about the wicked witch of the west. And no Harry, she was born green. She was born different."

"And on day a wizard fell in love with her." Booth stared at her. "A young wizard, it was on witch collage?"

"witch?" Harry stared up at him.

"Yeah, it's called Shiz, and everyone in Oz goes there." Booth replied "Since the young witch lived in Oz. And well, they didn't love witches that much. So they put them in another school. Just so they didn't have to look at him. So one day the two of them got married, and they got a baby named Lysander. He was beautiful and they loved him."

"Boe.." Harry put his hands in front of his eyes. Staring at Booth.

"Very funny, buddy." Booth replied "But you know in every fairy tale, there's always a bad guy. Here there was a very bad guy, he wanted to kill everyone in the country. Everyone, including the beautiful witch princess. Because her parents were not witches, but a king and a queen. So they wanted to hide themselves away. But the witch princess grew, she became a hero. She rid the kingdom of the evil man. And she blessed the sun with live."

"What to her?" Harry stared up.

"She went to a place better than this one. " Booth stared at him. "And she's happy there. It's full of candy, and all kind of people like and.."

"Is mommy there to?" Harry never said a full sentence. But this was the first time he did.

"Yes she is buddy." Booth kissed is hair.

"Mommy miss Harry?" Harry stared up at Booth.

"Off course she does buddy." Booth hugged him. "But you're mommy knows that me and you're auntie Bones will take good care of you. We're your family to buddy. And your mom knows that auntie Bones will be good for you. And Parker.."

"Paker.." Harry stared at him. "Paker coming soon?"

"Parker will be here next weekend buddy." Booth took him in his arms, he lay him down in the small bed. He stared at Harry, how he closed his eyes. And drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Good morning." Dr. Martens stared at Booth and Brennan. "Mr. and Mrs. Booth, most of the time I see couples early."

"We've been very busy with the moving.." Booth paused "And stuff.."

"It's very unusual for a couple to wait this long for an ultrasound." The doctor slowly pushed the glasses to her nose. "Most couples we see before the three month barrier, and you look like you're somewhere around 5 months pregnant."

"We were busy." Booth once more replied "And is it that big deal?"

"The three first month are the most important in the pregnancy." the woman stared at them.

"I don't drink." Brennan replied "I never used any drugs, I eat very healthy. And I didn't get in that much stress the last weeks. I know how to take care of myself."

"And she doesn't smoke." Booth added "And we have.."

"That's Temperance Brennan." the woman stared at her. "She eat, breaths and swallows stress."

"That's true Booth." Brennan nodded her head.

"Okay, let's have a look." the woman pointed to the table. Brennan followed her instructions. She lay down on the bed. She stared in front of her to the ceiling. Booth sat down to her, holding her hand. Brennan didn't really look at the woman, the doctor had blond hair, blue eyes and was falling in for Dr. Montgomery, their normal doctor. Brennan turned to Booth, who gave an assuring smile. Everything was going to be okay, she repeated in her head.

"This is the.." the woman stared to the screen. "Amniotic sack, and here's your.."

"What's wrong Doctor?" Brennan stared at the woman in fear.

"It's just.." the woman turned on the sound. "I can hear tree separate heart beats."

"Baby 1." the woman pointed to the screen. She moved the screen a bit. "Baby 2 and 3. I think you're about 3 and a half month pregnant. You do know the dangers of multiple babies?"

"I know large chance of early birth, premature babies, organ failure." Brennan replied

"They look healthy." the woman stared at them. "I do subject you take it easy, you should keep the stress to a minimal. I subject you do some indoor work. It's better for your baby."

"That's perfect." Booth stared at Brennan. "Bones is going to take it easy."

"Can you tell if it's boy or girl?" Brennan stared at the woman.

"It's a bit hard this early." the woman replied "But I'm sure Dr. Montgomery will able to see it during your next appointment. I think we should see you ever two weeks, so we can locate problems on time. Don't worry it's procedure with triplets. Nothing's wrong."

* * *

"You're not going in the field anymore." Booth replied "You're going to work in the lab, and Cam will come and get the bodies. You trust her. You should be happy that I'm not letting you stay at home. Which wouldn't be that bad either, that way Harry can stay at home. And he won't have to go to the lab all the time. Do you think it's that smart that.."

"Please Booth, it's not like I let him play with Bones." Brennan replied "And someone is present at all time. It's either Angela or me, and Angela's with him now."

"She's probably giving him more toys. And little clothes." Booth replied "I mean you understand why Harry likes her that much."

"I told her not to give him anything.." Brennan replied "He'll get spoiled, but just when Angela quit. Well, Sweets started. And then Cam, and then.. The whole lab is spoiling him. I mean Daisy gives him all this candy that's bad for his teeth. Hodgins gives him the bug like toys, Cam gives him anything she thinks is cute. Then I'm not mentioning anything."

"Harry's going to be spoiled." Booth stared at her. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, I'm just saying I'm happy." Brennan stared at him. "He has to miss so much, he can have something. I mean he doesn't have a mom or a dad. He should have a good family. I mean the lab is his family."

"That's why Hodgins is called Uncle bug?" Booth stared at her

"Hey, Hodgins insisted Harry to call him Uncle Bug instead of Uncle Jack. I had nothing to do with it." Brennan replied "It was that or Uncle Big and slime."

"Sounds about like Hodgins.." Booth got out of the car. He slowly walked to the house.

"Look at this outfit." Angela rushed outside holding Harry. He was wearing a T-shirt that said 'wizard'. Angela was smiling. "I found it in a store and I thought about Harry."

"I didn't even know they made that kind of clothes." Brennan replied

"So, how's the baby?" Angela replied "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know." Booth replied "We do know it's triplets."

"Oh, Bren, you should name one after me." Angela replied "I mean I'm naming this one after you."

"Middle name." Brennan smiled "Deal."

"Triplets, isn't that very rare?" Angela replied

"The chance for triplets are like 1 in 100 000 or something." Brennan replied "It's going to be very much. I mean Harry, and then three kids."

"So does Max know?" Booth stared at her. "I mean to him it's his grandchild."

"Oh, it's kind of complicated." Brennan replied "But I told him at the wedding about the fact I was pregnant, and I should call him about the.."

"You should.." Booth stared at her.

"You know Harry kind of.." Angela paused "Is it normal for him to make glass disappear?"

"Normal, you didn't fall through anything Angela?" Brennan stared at her. "You're okay.."

"Fine, fine." Angela replied "He just kind of wanted to play, and he made my glass disappear, and then he started to make flowers grow outside. Stuff."

"He's early." Brennan replied "I mean outside Katherine, who already uses magic every day. He's doing fine for a young child."

"Imagining having 3 of those." Booth replied "How will we.."

"A no magic spell could solve that." Brennan replied "I have one in my office. I should do one in the house to, so he can't hurt himself."

"So .." Angela stared at Brennan "Harry's birthday is in less than 3 months, what are we going to do on his birthday party?"

"Cam subjected a clown." Booth replied "I don't want to scare Harry."

"You don't want to shoot another clown." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth's terrified of clowns."

"Hey, Bones." Booth replied "Would you trust a guy that laughs all the time?"

"Who are you going to invite?" Angela turned to him.

"Hagrid.." Brennan replied "He wanted to come, but having a half giant on a birthday party mind just be a little weird. Since that Daisy and all of them are coming. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were on the wedding, I think they mind want to come. And Leyla and Snape off course, I just think it's weird if I don't invite Hagrid."

"Hey, the excuse, that he has some disease mind work." Angela replied "I mean he's just very big."

"He's like 3 meters big." Brennan replied "But he loves Harry, and he's like family. I mean I should invite him. You're right."

"I think we should make a special cake." Angela replied "I bet you didn't know I can bake. I mean I'm pretty much the best baker of the whole lab."

* * *

**Harry's birthday**

"Happy birthday, Harry." Brennan woke up the young infant from a peaceful sleep, she had cake in her hands. The little candles lid the room. "Make wish."

"Harry you can't say what wish you made." Booth stared. "If you tell, it won't come true."

"Your party's downstairs." Brennan took him from the crib. They walked down the stairs to the living room. Downstairs, all of their friends were waiting. Professor McGonagall was standing next to Dumbledore, and Hagrid was looking through the window.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"He's looking fine." Dumbledore touched the boy on the head. "I'm sure Hagrid is very happy to see the boy once more again. Aren't you Hagrid?"

"The little boy grew up." Hagrid stared at pregnant Brennan. "You look like you're about to pop."

"Another 2,5 month." Brennan replied "And then I will.."

"Hagrid..." Cam walked towards him. "This is my daughter, Michele. Michele, this is Rubues Hagrid."

"Nice to meet your." Michele walked towards the man stared at the girl. He gave her a fast smile, he once more returned his attention to Harry who was opening Angela's present. The little boy was smiling when he discovered a stuffed white owl. He slowly hugged the stuffed animal to his cheek. Angela handed him another small box, he slowly opened in up to find a little broomstick. It was designed with all kinds of magical creatures, and Brennan could noticed that Angela didn't miss any details.

"Thank ou." Harry stared at Brennan "Fy!"

"We're going to keep that.." Booth slowly took the broom, and pointed to the rest of the presents. Hagrid's present wasn't wrapped in paper, rather it was a large cage with a snow white bird in it.

"Bird." Harry pointed to it.

"He's name's Hedwig." Hagrid smiled at him. "I got him from Diagon ally."

"Tank ou." Harry stared up at him.

The presents followed each other, Harry's smiling face made Brennan happy. Especially when he smiled when she gave him a little snitch. It flew around him, and followed him around the house. Brennan's other present was a bit more simple, it was a small bracelet with Harry's birthstone. Something she gave him. After an hour the party had died out a bit, their friends from the lab had left. And Dumbledore and Minerva were starting to get away.

"How are you?" Brennan sat down next to Leyla.

"Oh, have you ever had that.." Leyla slowly started to whisper "I've been letting butterflies appear for the past 6 days. And Sev thinks it's charming, I think it's stupid. I mean everywhere I go! I just.."

"I have triplets." Brennan stared at Leyla.

"Triplets?" Leyla opened her mouth. "Triplets, as in three magical born babies who use their magic to throw toys at each other."

"Oh, you're making me scared." Brennan stared at her.

"Come and take care for Kat and Sel, you'll understand." Leyla replied "And then the whole Death eaters trials, I mean it's driving me insane."

"Where's Harry?" Brennan stared around, she didn't find him anywhere

* * *

"Hey sweetie." Angela entered Harry's bedroom. Harry was sitting in front of the dollhouse, staring in front of him. His smile had died out. "What's it?"

"Mommy." Harry turned to Angela. "Unce Booth says wish. Me wish mommy, no mommy."

"Your mommy.." Angela sat down. "Sweetie.."

"Unce Booth says she happy." Harry got little tears in his eyes. "Me wants mommy, me wants mommy to come here. Me wants mommy."

"Your mommy.." Angela sat down across him. "I think uncle Booth told you the whole story that she went to a better place. You know when I was a small baby, I had a doggie. One day she was gone. She died."

"Died?" Harry stared at Angela.

"It's when people go away." Angela picked him up. "It's when someone has to leave, because.."

"Mommy." Harry put his little head to Angela's chest.

"Your mommy loves you so much." Angela replied "And she gave her life so you would survive. And your mommy and daddy are not gone, they're just with you.."

"Where?" Harry stared up at Angela.

"You know, your auntie Tempe will say that your heart's a hollow muscle moving blood through your body, but somewhere in there your mommy and daddy still live." Angela replied "And they're still watching your from heaven. You're like their favorite reality show. I mean they watch you when you take a bath, when you sleep. And they will be there. And you'll see them again, when you're older. But your mommy loves you so much. She loves you Harry. But your mommy wouldn't want you to sit down here, when there's another baby down stair. So go have fun."

"Fun.." Harry smiled. They walked down the stairs together. Angela slowly placed him down. Harry was sitting next to a little girl with bright blue eyes and dark black hair.

"His name is Harry." Angela stared at the little girl. "That's Katherine. You two have fun."

"Pay.." Katherine stared at Harry, who took the toy away from him. Katherine's little blue eyes became bigger. And slowly she let the toy fly from Harry's hands. Putting it behind her.

"My." Katherine slowly laughed

Harry turned to the other side to find another girl there, she had the same blue eyes and black hair. She was playing with some kind of ball.

"Whoop.." She threw the ball to Harry. Harry stared at her in confusion. He didn't know what to do. She slowly lifted her arms, to show him how to throw the ball.

"Throw ball.." the girls said

"Sel.." Katherine walked towards her. Slowly stealing the ball from her. Again Katherine placed it behind her with the rest of the toys she had stolen from Harry and the older Selena. Selena started to cry in a movement of anger.

"Katherine Minerva Snape!" Leyla moved towards her. "No using your magic to steal Sel's ball. We talked about it. And give Harry his toy back."

"Mine!" Katherine stared up at her in anger. "My toy!"

"Sweetie, those are not your toys." Leyla moved towards her. "It's Harry's toy. You should give it back, will you sweetie. Want to come and sit with mommy?"

"Mommy.." Katherine walked over to Leyla. Leyla captured her in both of her arms. Katherine put her head close to her mothers.

"throw." Selena repeated as she threw the ball to Harry. Harry threw it back with a smile on his face. Selena returned the movement.

"It seems like they get along." Leyla replied. Putting Katherine on her lap.

"I agree." Brennan smiled "What's wrong with Katherine?"

"Katherine is going through a me period." Leyla replied "And she's going through a hard magical time, and Selena is kind of timid. She's like Sev."

"Kat is Leyla." Snape took Katherine from her lap. He took her in his arms. He slowly pulled her closer. The little girl seemed to get tired.

"That's true.." Leyla replied "But she's got to understand that she just can't use her magic in that way. You should be happy that Harry doesn't use his magic that way."

* * *

"That was a great party." Booth stared at Brennan. "Harry's upstairs asleep. And he seemed to like Selena, the little girl. She was totally cute.."

"Yeah, I'm kind of feeling bad for Leyla." Brennan replied "Katherine seems to be a handful."

"She'll turn out okay." Booth replied "She's two, and growing in her powers. I can't believe I just said that. I mean I don't know anything about it.."

"You said the right thing.." Brennan replied "You did.."

"You think I'll be a great father?"

"I think you'll be better." Brennan replied "You're the best."

* * *

**With reviews, chapters are written faster. So review you lovely bones fan out there. **


	11. Chapter 11

**11. A birth, a shooter and dark past**

"Bones, I'm telling you. You passed you're sixth month. You're not going to work anymore." Booth turned to her. "I'm sure that we can handle it. The Heather Taffet won't miss you. And I think Harry will appreciate it to have you and Angela here for a change."

"How do you know Angela was going to watch Harry?" Brennan raised an eyebrow. "How.."

"Well, she wants to go in labor." Booth replied "And she's pretty much doing anything to do so. So you stay at home, I already called.."

The doorbell rang. Booth slowly turned around opening the door. Angela was standing there, holding a whole set of DVD's and all kind of junk food.

"Have fun." Booth said while walked out of the door. "And you two better just stay here. Good?"

"Booth, please." Brennan robbed her pregnant stomach. "I can totally make it there.."

"Sweetie, why would you go to murder trial, when you can sit here watch movies with your cousin and your best friend." Angela replied "And by the way, she'll get life. We know how this day will end."

"True." Brennan stared at Angela. "So what did you bring?"

"TiMeR." Angela threw her the DVD. "It's about this woman that.."

"I can read Angela." Brennan stared at the back of the box. "I'm a witch, and for me this sounds weird."

"Come on, I've always loved Emma Caulfield." Angela replied "So.."

"Well at least I don't have to see twilight." Brennan rolled her eyes. "I mean you pretty much want to punch that girl every time she appears on the screen."

"That's because the girl can't act." Angela rolled her eyes. "Even if her life depended on it. Sabrina the teenage witch is so much better, it has a talking cat."

"But cats don't talk?" Brennan turned to her.

"You're saying that you don't change criminals in to cats." Angela rolled her eyes. "How dull."

"It is.." Brennan replied "What do I say, we're not in to creating talking cats with a great sense of humor."

"Let's just.." Angela stepped up walking towards the DVD player.

* * *

"So it worked?" Cam stepped next to Booth. "She stayed at home. Right?"

"She stayed at home." Booth smiled "I called Angela, I asked her to rent some movies. To come over and now the two of them are watching movies."

"Sounds kind of fun." Cam rolled her eyes. "I wish I didn't have to come to work."

"Where's Sweets?" Booth stared at Cam.

"He's bring Taffet here." Cam replied "I mean she insisted it that Sweets would drive her here. I don't know why, I know that Sweets can handle it."

"right." Booth laughed "He can do it. Can you imagine the I'm going to be a father in less than 3 months. I mean it's awesome."

"You must be exciting." Cam smiled "I would be excited."

"I am excited and scared at the same time." Booth stopped "Have you seen the children of Snape?"

"Booth don't worry." Cam replied "Neither of you are that mean and big nosed. I think Snape should be kissing both hands, that his kids looks like his wife."

"No, not that." Booth replied "I mean I'm powerless if they start doing magic."

"Just no." Cam turned to him. "I mean I didn't use magic until I turned 7. I was late, but.."

"Yeah, but Harry.." Booth stared at her. "Bones.."

"You are going to be fine." Cam replied "I promise you, you're going to be fine."

"And Parker, turned 9 this where." Booth touched his head. "He'll be heading to Hogwarts in two years. I don't know where to get books, or how to.."

"Brennan knows that." Cam replied "And he's going to enjoy Hogwarts, I did."

"They're here.." Booth stared at the car stopping in front of the building. He stared at Sweets who got out of the car. After him Heather Taffet followed. Booth had to admit that he wanted to beat the woman up. For what she did to Bones, and so much other people. Everything around them was still, aside from the many people the came to protest. A single moment everything around him was so still. A single shot, panic was born in the moment right after. He stared around, looking to find whoever had been shot. Sweets was sitting down, and Heather Taffet was on the floor dead.

"You know Seeley.." Cam stared to the body. "Not bringing Dr. Brennan was a very good idea."

"What just happened?" Hodgins walked towards them. "Oh my.."

"So who do you think.." Cam stopped talking. "Who?"

"Max maybe?" Booth stared at Cam.

"Are you subjecting that.." Cam paused "That Brennans fake father, what so ever tried to.."

"I don't know, she did threaten Bones. The last time we saw her.." Booth paused "He wants to protect Bones, and we both know that Max."

* * *

"Bren, sweetie, do you have cheese by any chance?" Angela turned to Brennan.

"Sure I do." Brennan got up. "I'll get it."

"I'm just going to do some zapping." Angela took the remote. She zapped trough the channels, until one channel stopped her.

'_Imelda Swarton from the Heather Taffet court case, where Heather Taffet was being trialed for the kidnap and murder of multiple teenage kids. Taffet was shot by.._

Angela turned off the TV. She slowly took a piece of chips in her mouth. She didn't believe it, Heather Taffet was dead, someone killed Heather Taffet. She grabbed her phone.

"Jack.." Angela rolled her eyes. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Brennan sat down. "Is that Hodgins? Isn't it trial?"

"It's true.." Angela heard Hodgins reply.

"There's no trail." Angela paused "Since there's no one to stand trial."

"Did she escape?" Brennan sat down. She wanted to take Harry close to her, so she couldn't lose him.

"No, sweetie." Angela hang up the phone. "You can't prosecute someone that's dead."

"What happened Angela?" Brennan stood up. "I need to get there."

"No, you're staying here with me." Angela pulled her down. "Besides there's nothing either of us can do. Hodgins will call me if he needs help. I got my laptop here, and I got everything I need. Including you."

"Okay." Brennan sat down. "She's dead?"

* * *

"Why do we find out who killed her?" Daisy turned to Hodgins

"So I can send a fruit basket to that person." Hodgins replied "Okay, that mind be just a bit too much. I mean I feel a whole lot safer with her on a high way to hell."

"Isn't that a bit.." Daisy stopped talking.

"Have we got anything?" Cam stepped of the stairs. "Anything people.."

"Well, we don't know anything." Booth stepped through the door. "Just that the shot could have been made from a large distant..."

"Have they found Brennan's dad?" Daisy turned to Booth.

"I can't tell Bones, that her fake father.." Booth rolled his eyes. "This is getting way too complicated for me.."

"What about Severus 'I'm an emo' Snape.." Cam replied "He could have.."

"Who's Severus Snape?"

"Some guy that has nothing to do with it." Booth replied "One he doesn't know how to work a gun. And why would he kill her? I mean it does not make sense.."

"I just wanted to point out, he cannot be trusted." Cam replied

"One we haven't seen him in months.." Booth turned around "I mean could you explain why he would show up and shoot someone. It's not his style."

"He hate you know what's." Cam turned around "Just because you and him are some kind of new buddies.."

"Okay, Cam." Booth turned around. "We should be focusing on who's the bad guy. If we found.."

"We should find out where the shooter was.." Cam replied "If we find the exact location, then we could find out who the shooter is. And who.."

"Maybe someone paid the shooter to get him killed." Hodgins replied "I mean it's not me, if you're asking. but.."

"You think that someone wanted her dead.." Booth turned around. "Someone that has a reason to have her dead. That leaves us a lot people, including us."

"Bones is at your place with Angela." Cam replied "Hodgins I think we're going to need Angela. I mean she could use her software to .."

"I'll call her.." Hodgins replied "She can run anything from Brennan's house. She'll send us the data, if you send her anything she could use."

"We could use the security tapes." Booth replied "Try to use the sound.."

"Angela can do that." Cam stood up. "I'll send her all the data she needs. And.. get back to work."

"I'm going to interrogate some suspects." Booth replied "Well, there not really suspects."

"I say put that Snape guy on your list.." Daisy replied "A guy named Severus, seems kind of creepy. I mean he seems like a guy that.."

"Don't start." Booth pointed at her. "You should know that miss Wink. Never judge a book by its cover."

* * *

"What about that one there?" Brennan pointed to the screen. "If you use that to locate the shooter.."

"these are the places that recorded something.." Angela replied "I hope to find an address by playing the sound. I hope to find an area where.. You know what I mean.."

"I know what you mean." Brennan stared at her. "How exact could it be?"

"I hope exact enough to give Booth a building." Angela clicked on one the tiny circle. A larger circle appeared around it.

"What about that one?" Brennan stared at the little dot. "Booth said he believe the shot was fired from far from the place she.."

"Okay." Angela clicked on it. "So.."

"Do you have a location?" Brennan took some chips to eat.

"I think.." Angela stared at the screen. "Yes, can you hand me the phone?"

"Sure.." Brennan turned around. She stared at the screen. "Angela, this can't be right?"

"I'm afraid it is." Angela turned around. "I mean it sounds impossible right?"

"I mean can anyone.." Brennan paused

* * *

"Yes, Bones.." Booth paused "It's very possible to his someone from that. Yes Bones, I know that.. Bones, no don't.."

"Dr. Brennan.." Cam took the phone. "We've got everything under control. Dr. Brennan, you would only.."

"Bones.." Booth took the phone again. "I don't care if you call Leyla to throw a party, just.."

"No.." Booth turned away from Cam. "No, Bones Nothing is the matter."

"She's all worried." Booth replied putting the phone down. "I mean it's typical Temperance. And it's just Angela with her. I mean do you think that.."

"Maybe you should send Daisy over there.." Hodgins stared at him. "She can annoy Dr. Brennan out of her mind. I mean .."

"Maybe you should send her some kind of annoying friend." Cam replied "It's good..."

"Do you mean that blond hot girl?" Hodgins turned to Booth. "Don't tell Angela I told you, you know she was with the emo guy on your wedding. I mean I never thought.."

"Yeah, that girl." Cam rolled her eyes.

"She's still in the South of Australia, visiting some family." Booth replied

"You know I heard they played Wicked." Cam replied "I mean in the theater, I heard it's starring Idina Menzel, but the other one.."

"I love Idina Menzel." Hodgins replied "She looks good green."

"Wait a minute?" Booth held his hand up. "Wicked?"

"The untold story of the witches of Oz." Cam replied "It changed my whole view on the wizard of Oz, I now think that the Wizard of Oz is a bastard.."

"It's a simple story.." Booth replied "The wicked witch of the west was evil, she got what she disserved."

"Dude, she was misunderstood.." Hodgins replied "She was like me, she knew that the wizard of Oz was up to something and she didn't let her.."

"She tried to kill Dorothy!" Booth reacted

"Well you have to admit, .." Daisy spoke "Dorothy was a stupid brat, who crashed her house on a woman who could barely walk. And then she stole the shoes, the only thing that Elphaba had to remember her sister. I would try to kill her as well."

"See.." Hodgins replied "And they tried to kill her over good stuff she did, it just back fired."

"And that Galinda was the worst.." Hodgins closed his eyes a bit. "Just stealing those shoes, she really loved these shoes. And she.."

"I have to admit it.." Cam replied "I'm a witch, and I never knew any stories like that."

"Off course, because she was wicked." Booth replied "Or are you going to say that what's his face was evil because he didn't have parents or a nose.."

"What's what?" Daisy and Hodgins turned around. "Is this still about Wicked?"

"Yeah, limited edition." Cam smiled. "Or something like it."

"Are people born wicked?" Daisy put her hand in front of her chest. "Or do they have wickedness trust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, like so many do."

"What's wrong with her?" Booth stared at Daisy. "I have been asking myself that same question." Cam turned to Daisy "Ever since she started to work here. Well that's not that long, I guess."

"Well, can you get Bones tickets to that wicked thing?" Booth stared at Cam. "Good?" "Two tickets." Cam smiled "That's a deal Booth."

"Thanks so much Camille, I really don't want her around.'" Booth replied "I mean she's been through enough, I'll let her deal with other bad guys."

"You mean emo Snape with that?" Cam rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you that guy is bad, one day you'll agree. I mean you'll be like, 'Cam you are so smart you saw that'."

"Well, I don't think that will happen." Booth replied "I mean we mind not be 'buddies', but I do know a good guy when I see him or her. You should agree."

"Well, I know a greasy bastard when I see it." Cam turned around. "And Severus Snape is. I think he must have Leyla under.. you know what.."

"Cam, I don't understand your ways." Booth replied "But he protected Brennan, that's all I need to know."

"1 he's a follower of you know who." Cam stared at Booth.

"Osama Bin Laden?" Daisy stared at Cam. "Maybe he likes Tom Cruise.."

"Yeah, he's in to that." Cam replied "And we all know that he would do anything when Dumbledore is staring, he doesn't want to get to that place.."

"Heaven?" Daisy smiled "Why doesn't he want to.. I get it, he doesn't want to die.."

"Daisy, I think it's time you take your pill.." Hodgins smiled at her. "Or get out of my way, you're driving me insane. Is that okay, miss Wick?"

"Well, when is she not driving someone insane." Cam replied "People, people can we get back to work." LINE

"So, can you like make the baby come out without any pain?" Angela turned off the TV. "I mean being magical, can't you like say 'baby' and then poof it's there."

"I don't think it works like that, Ange." Brennan reacted "I mean we can use magic, we can make bones grow. And we can do anything, but giving birth we do the old fashioned way."

"That's stupid." Angela rolled her eyes. "What have you been doing the last years? I mean.."

"We've not been giving more rights to house elves." Brennan smiled "Honestly, who would ever think about it? I mean we did try to study dragons, and the concept of magic blood."

"Pain killer wouldn't be one of them right?" Angela rolled her eyes. "You know for a witch your strange.."

"You know for an artist you're okay with the whole witch thing." Brennan replied "Although I do admit that you saw before you believed...,""Sweetie, I have to admit that the whole death eater thing is creepy." Angela turned to her. "It's hard enough to deal with bad guys in this world, and then all of the sudden I had to deal with other bad guys. I mean I can understand you.."

"I was selfish." Brennan turned to Angela. "I asked my friend, things I shouldn't have. They're right, I betrayed them. It's my fault, I should have tried to save Lily.."

"You see, I think they tried." Angela replied "I think they tried everything. It's just that you know.." "Voldemort." Brennan replied "His name is Voldemort."

"That name, he was a bastard. He killed a defenseless woman, he killed her sweetie." Angela replied.

"I swear, if I ever get my hands on Sirius Black." Brennan stared out the window. "I swear, I'll put him down the same pain he did Lily."

"Sirius Black betrayed them." Brennan turned to Angela "James' best friend, and he went to Voldemort to telling them where they were. He's in Azkaban. He disserves to be there..""I agree." Angela smiled. "Well,.."

"Well.." Brennan stared at Angela. "When are you going to give birth?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be due in a week." Angela replied "Doctor says it can take up to 3 weeks, there's nothing I should worry about. And you actually have 2 months and two weeks to go." "Well, I'm carrying triplets." Brennan replied "I could give birth at 8 months. The doctor said, that's nothing to worry about. I'm not worrying." "Well, I don't want to be pregnant for another week." Angela replied "I think the baby can just come out now, and we'll call it a day. Or you could like call Leyla, she could make up a spell. And well.."

"Angela, you don't just poof make up a spell.." Brennan replied "It takes years of training and stuff, and well you don't want to take any risks with the baby, do you?"

"Funny.." Angela noticed that Brennan's tears were still there. "What's it?"

"You know everyone is happy." Brennan replied "I mean I remember that day after they died, everyone was celebrating. They didn't care about getting caught, while my sister passed away. Isn't that heartless? The weirdest thing is, I was relieved to hear he was gone."

"You can be relieved." Angela admitted "I would be to, if they said a horrible monster was gone. But then you find out the sacrifice. Every story has a shadow."

"Every light knows darkness." Brennan stared at her. "We've been scared for 11 years. I wanted to get away, I never thought. Never imagined that she would be.."

"Tempe, you did what anyone.." Angela paused

"I was Gryffindor." Brennan paused "And I left my life, everything the first chance I got. I haven't done magic in so long.."

"Tempe, you can't keep doing this.." Angela repeated "Be a good mom figure to Harry, that's all you can." "I know, but I can't help feel like this." Brennan stared at her. "So next movie.." "Well, Les Misérables." Brennan took a copy of the movie. "Oh, I love musical." Angela smiled "After this, the sound of music is up. And the wizard of Oz."

"The wizard of Oz?" Brennan raised her eyebrow. "Come on, traveling in a bubble, call about stupid." "You're right, since brooms are easier." Angela replied "No, Flue network." Brennan replied "And well apparate and stuff." "Please, don't tell me there's an annual championship apparating." Angela laughed.

"No, but we do have Quidditch." Brennan smiled "I think I should get my broom, and learn Parker to fly some time. We could do that in the gardens, no one would see it."

"Oh, I would like to see that someday." Angela laughed "I wish I were a student in that school of yours."

"You would be Gryffindor." Brennan smiled. "Dr. Brennan?" Cam appeared in the room. "Who wants to go see Wicked in New York, tonight 3 tickets."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Angela replied "I heard.."

"Angela, aren't you afraid you'll go in labor." Brennan stared at her.

"Well, then I'll have a story to tell Michael or Michaela." Angela replied "I mean it would be cool.."

"And we won't be that lucky." Cam turned to Brennan. "So the witch way or the muggle way?"

"Can I say as a muggle.." Angela turned to both. "I was to apparate. I mean Booth did, I want to.."

"The witch way it is." Cam smiled "Maybe we can have dinner somewhere. Where?"

"I don't know, I hear there's a new place." Brennan replied

"Hey, if they serve fries, I'm happy." Angela replied

"Let's go ladies." Cam took the hand of Both Angela and Brennan. "What about Harry?" Brennan replied "We can't just leave him all alone."

"Oh I forgot about him." Cam grabbed her phone. She dialed a number. "Michelle, it's me. Could you make it to Temperance Brennan's home, we need a babysit.

"Michelle, I'll pay you 40$." Brennan replied "Okay."

"She'll be here in a half hour." Brennan gave Cam's phone.

"You don't have to pay her, Tempe." Cam replied

"Hey, what will we do now?" Cam stared at both ladies. LINE

"Booth, so.." Hodgins stared at the number of the apartment. "So this is where this person shot the Grave digger. I honestly don't think.."

"Please Hodgins.." Booth turned to him. "No I'm so, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, Booth." Hodgins smiled "I know you would rather be with your pregnant wife, I mean I wish the exact same thing. I would just give the man a price, and well.."

"Please, Hodgins." Booth stared at him. "And you said me that I wouldn't even know you were here.."

Booth slowly opened the door. "What's that smell?" Hodgins turned around.

"Well.." Booth walked around the apartment. When he entered the bathroom, he noticed how the bathtub was covered by a layer of plastic. "Oh my God.." "What?" Hodgins walked in the bathroom. "Oh.."

"She looks like she's been dead.." Booth turned around. "Call the Jeffersonian. I think Brennan would ask to bring the tub as well."

* * *

"What you're saying is.." Daisy paused "The guy came in, and well he killed this woman and then he shot the grave digger? Is that right."

"That's about right." Booth replied "We need to know who could make that shot."

"One thing is sure.." Hodgins replied "It's not Max Keenan, he couldn't make the shot."

"You could make the shot." Booth turned to Daisy.

"You could right?" Hodgins turned to him. "Maybe you were, Right.."

"I was right there, I couldn't be at two place at the same time." Booth replied "Don't.."

"You know Agent Booth, about 4 people could make that shot." Daisy reacted "And you are one of them."

"Oh, so now I'm a suspect?" Booth turned to Daisy. "I was right with you guys."

"So it's someone else." Hodgins turned around. "You've got 3 suspects, start cracking. I'm going to send that person a basket.."

"HODGINS!" Booth turned to him.

"Okay, no fruit basket." Daisy turned to him.

* * *

"That was awesome." Angela replied appearing in Brennan's living room. "I really love this play."

"It wasn't Idina Menzel, but.." Brennan replied "But I totally love it. Although, who travels in a bubble?"

"Some witches do..." Angela replied "I mean in my country of Oz.."

"you're funny Angela.." Brennan stared at Angela. She grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong Angela?" Cam stared at her.

"Anyone can give me a ride in their bubble." Angela stared at her. "Because I think this baby is coming.."

"Oh.." Brennan stared at her. "Very funny."

"Well, sweetie I would be laughing if my water didn't just break all over my floor." Angela stared at Brennan. "can we please get to a hospital."

"Come on Angie.." Brennan took her hand guarding her tot the car.

* * *

"Hodgins.." Hodgins picked up the phone. "Cam, I'll be there."

"Is something wrong with Angela?" Booth stared at Hodgins "Is it Brennan?"

"Angela's in labor." Hodgins turned to Daisy. "The baby's coming.."

He hugged Daisy. "Oh my god, the baby's coming!"

"Oh, Dr. Hodgins can you stop squeezing me." Daisy pushed him of her. "I can't hardly breath."

"Hodgins.." Booth stared at him. "Get it, I'll bring you to the hospital. Come on Hodgins."

* * *

"We'll get you.." the doctors went to Brennan.

"I'm not the one in labor." Brennan stared at Angela. "She is.."

"Yeah, and I feel like this baby is going to come out.." Angela replied "Can I get anything to make me feel less pain.. Can anyone... AAAAH!"

"Angie.." Hodgins ran towards them. "I'm Jack Hodgins I'm the father.

"I'm Seeley Booth." Booth walked next to her. "Are you guys okay?"

"Where's Harry?" Booth stared at Brennan.

"He's with Michelle, she's babysitting him." Brennan replied "When we came home, Angela went in to labor. So we had to come here right away."

"How was wicked?" Booth stared at them.

"It was great..." Brennan replied "It was super to see the play."

"Can you guys go back to me giving birth?" Angela stared at them. "Good?"

"Okay.." Brennan took Angela's hand.

"Okay, Cam can you get me some ice chips?" Angela turned to her. "Aaah!" Angela turned to Cam "Get me those damn ice chips?"

"Angela, .." Brennan tried to remove her hand from Angela's "my hand.."

"I don't see you giving birth now." Angela replied "So don't complain.."

"I've got three in here waiting to come out." Brennan replied, while watching Angela scream.

* * *

"Oh, would it be a boy or a girl?" Booth stared at Brennan. Angela and Hodgins were the only that could go in the delivery room. Brennan was right next to Cam and Booth, who were patiently waiting for the baby to be born. Brennnan had Booth's hand in her own. She squeezed it so tight, that he almost didn't feel it anymore. He stared at her.

"The baby will be okay, sweetie." Booth kissed her forehead. "You know that.."

"I've got a son." Booth smiled at Hodgins who was smiling. He hugged Booth in one smooth motion. "Michael Temperance Hodgins. Our son." "Congratulations." Brennan hugged her.

"Tempe, would you be his godmother?" Hodgins stared how Angela came out of the room, in a bed. She was holding a small baby. Angela smiled at her. "We both want you to."

"Sure.." Brennan hugged Angela. "And Harry and Michael can become friends.."

"Sounds perfect." Angela replied "But we should totally get our kids to play together. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

"Dr. Bones.." Parker ran in the room.

"He got in trouble at school." Booth stepped in the room. "Rebecca couldn't laugh with it. Apparently they had a frog break out in the school lab."

"I didn't want them to cut in the frogs.." Parker reacted "So I wanted them to be free, and the cages just opened. I swear, I didn't do anything; And then my teachers hair turned red, and she blamed me."

"Booth, you're not.."

"He's not in any trouble." Booth reacted "The school can't prove he did anything wrong. I mean it's merely that they want to blame someone. .."

"And it's Parker?" Brenan turned around. "I'll be happy when he goes to Hogwarts, they will at least understand you. I mean they don't understand this situation."

"Yeah, I know.."

"Dr. Bones can we go fly your broom?" Parker stared at her. "Please?"

"Parker, Bones can't do that." Booth turned around. "You'll have to wait a couple of months buddy. And when you got to Hogwarts, they'll learn you that.. "

"Yeah, Madame Hooch." Brennan replied. "She teaches.."

"Dr. Bones.." Parker turned to her. "Can you teach me something about magic?"

"Here.." Brennan took a book from the shell. "It's a book about all kinds of magical animals. It's not a subject you get in the first year, but it was my favorite anyway."

"Thanks."

"Paker!" a little voice came from the living room. 2 year old Harry ran in the room. He was wearing a jeans. His shirt had a wand on it. He ran towards the boy, hugging his leg.

"Come Har." Parker took the race car. "Come play.."

"My car.." Harry stared at the car. It flew from Parker's hand right to Harry's side. At that movement Parker squinted his eyes, making the blue toy car fly in his direction. Harry smiled at Parker, he turned his little eyes to another toy, he let the ball fly over to the car hitting it.

"Boys.." Brennan walked towards them. "Parker, stop using magic. Harry, don't float the car."

"Dr. Bones, why can't we use magic?" Parker stared at Brennan.

" Magic.." Harry stared at Brennan.

"Parker, just play without magic." Brennan replied "I mean one of you could get hurt."

"Come on Harry.." Parker picked up the young boy. "Let's go play in the garden."

"Broom.." Harry pointed to the little broom. "broom."

The broom rose from the table flying to Harry. It floated next to him, slowly Parker put Harry on the broom. It started to fly all around the room.

"Parker, Harry.." Brennan stepped towards them. "I said no magic, please.."

"Bones, it won't hurt." Booth stepped in the room. He ducked away, when Harry almost flew against him. Brennan captured the baby boy, and the broom crashed to the wall.

"See, Harry, you could get hurt." she stared at the wall. The small broom was broken. Harry started to cry.

"Broom.." Harry's little yes filled with tears. He stared at the small broom.

"We'll get you another one." Brennan hugged the little boy. "It's okay, Parker, go play with Harry. Okay?"

"Good, come on Harry." Parker turned to him. He picked Harry up once more again. They slowly went to the garden.

"Bones, don't you think you can fix it?" Booth stared at Brennan.

"I will fix it.." Brennan grabbed her wand, she pointed to the little wand. "Oclus Reparo."

The little wand slowly started to heal itself in a thin layer of white light. When Booth turned to Brennan, she had put her wand back. She was putting the broom up on the closet.

"He almost crashed to the wall.." Brennan replied

"He didn't." Booth replied "You honestly are a great mother."

"With Parker and Harry using magic all the time." Brennan turned to him. "And then when they come out. and they will use magic, I just hope that I'll be okay. And he's going to Hogwarts in less than two year, and Harry will stay here.."

"Brennan, you're doing a great job." Booth kissed her forehead. Parker and Harry were playing in the garden together. The bell rang. Booth opened the door, to find Leyla McGonagall there.

"Seeley." she kissed him on the cheek. She pushed the baby carriage inside. There was a small baby sleeping in there. She walked over to Brennan. "So how's Harry?"

"Good, can I see your little one?" Brennan hang over the baby carriage. The baby had dark black hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile. "she's beautiful."

"She's Eileen." two little girls followed her. Katherine and Selena. Katherine was the same age as Harry, and Selena was a year older.

"Go play with Harry and Parker in the garden." Leyla pointed to the garden. "Kat, be a good girl."

"So how have you been?" Brennan stared at Leyla.

"Well, we were in the South of Australia, and well Snape's potions master, which mean he's grading papers. And well he's moody, and.." Leyla turned to her. "And well, I live in Hogsmead, and well I take care of the children. And.."

"Aren't you teaching at Hogwarts?" Brennan stared at Leyla.

"Not really." She took Eileen from the carriage. "Eileen lives with us now. I don't mean. You know Snape's mom. She had a hard time, she helps me. And well, Tobias, he got attacked in prison."

"Tobias is in prison?" Brennan turned "He's Snape's father?"

"Yeah, he's a mean man." Leyla replied "But anyway. When will I see Parker at Hogwarts?"

"A bit less than two years, he's looking forward to it." Brennan replied "So do you teach?"

"Occasionally." Leyla nodded her head. "I write all kind of things, and well I teach training to be an Animagus and I take over when my mom replaces Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts. but not a lot people pick to be an animagus, so I'm living a calm live. How about you?"

"Well, Booth made me take a break." Brennan replied "and I'm expecting triplets."

"Wow." Leyla stared at her. "You've not been doing nothing."

"Hello.." Angela knocked on the door. She walked towards Brennan. She was holding her son. "Leyla, is that your little one?"

"This is my little one." Leyla smiled "This is Eileen."

"Micheal." Angela smiled "Maybe we can make them get married. You know in 20 years, we'll be at their wedding. And they'll be Mr and Mrs. Hodgins.."

"I don't know about that." Leyla laughed "Parents, my mother in law lives with me."

"Eileen Snape.." Temperance laughed "I remember her.."

"Well, she's still the same person." Leyla replied "And she's a big help, well between the flying bottles and the kids transporting themselves all over the house."

"That's so true." Brennan replied "Harry almost crashed himself to the wall.."

"Magical boys, will be magical." Leyla laughed "And we have 3."

"How is the your husband by the way?" Angela turned to her.

"Well, he's getting in his 'Gryffindor students hate me' and I'm going to be a bad teacher." Leyla replied "And well he can be a bit off sometimes, he teaches potions, some students are terrified."

"I can imagine that.." Brennan replied "But Snape's not Slughorn."

"But Slughorn, I don't think I've seen him.." Leyla smiled "I don't even know if he's alive.."

"You remember the day that they used to say that there were unicorns in dark forest." Leyla replied "And well, now they students can't got there anymore. And well, students can go to Hogsmead in the third year instead of the fourth. And well they hired Viltch, he heas a creepy cat."

"Things are changing in Hogwarts." Brennan replied

"Well things change." Leyla smiled "When are you shopping in Diagon Ally for Parker?"

"In two years." Brennan replied

"If you're there, you should tell me." Leyla replied "I enjoy shopping in Diagon Ally."

"I'll let you know."

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Booth walked over to them. "It seems like Parker and Harry are making fun with your little girls."

"Kat starts using her powers less." Leyla explained "Sel is starting to get confident, and it's the little one that's using magic. Well, that's the hard days. Don't worry most babies don't show powers that early."

"I want some tea." Angela smiled

"Leyla?" Booth stared at her.

"I'm not really thirsty." Leyla replied "And I have to visit the Weasleys. They have a daughter now. And well, they throw her a birthday party. Me and Molly are friends.."

"Molly Prewett?" Brennan smiled "How much kids does she have?"

"7 she has 7 kids." Leyla replied "I made it to 3, I won't get any for a couple of years. "

"How late do you have to be there?" Brennan stared

"3." Leyla replied "I'm using the flue network to get to their place." Leyla replied "If you want to join me, you're welcome to.."

"No." Brennan replied "I don't think it's good to get them. I mean with Harry.. I want Harry to grow up without anyone worshiping him. He's just a boy.."

"Well everyone loves Harry Potter." Leyla smiled "Everyone.. Except Sev, he's not really crazy about him."

"Can I hold Eileen?" Brennan took the baby in her arms. "I can't wait to have one.."

"Hey, now we're on it." Angela stared at her. "Can you invent a spell to not give birth?"

"I'm afraid not." Leyla smiled "It's hard, and well witches like doing it the natural way. Especially since they're afraid that they could be born without any magic."

"Oh, well.." Brennan turned around.

"Well.."

"Mommy.." Selena reached for her mother, she had a cut on her face.

"Sel, what did you do?" Leyla took a plaster from her bag. She slowly put it over the wound. "So.."

"Katy flew a toy to my head." Selena stared up at her. "she's playing with Harry."

"Sel, go play.." Leyla put her on the ground. "Go sweetie."

"Well, she's.. something.." Angela turned around.

"She flies toys to her head.." Leyla laughed "Then she blames her sister."

"Sounds normal."

* * *

"Harry's in bed.." Brennan sat down. "He's been having so much fun with Leyla's kids, he's tired. Parker is also in bed. They both are very tired. I think they should come more regular. I mean Harry never sleeps this way."

"True, too bad that she had to leave this early." Booth stared at her. "It's obvious you two were great friends. I mean just like you and Angela.."

"Tara was my best friend." Brennan replied "Leyla and I, we're friends. .."

"She was your sisters friend." Booth stared at her. "And now she's yours."

"Well, she spent a lot of summers in my house." Brennan replied "You grow closer that way. And well now we're some kind of friends, and well I know she likes Harry. She's his godmother after all."

"And you got Harry?" Booth stared at her.

"I have a feeling that Harry and Katherine are going to be great friends." Booth stared at her.

"Angela wants Michael to marry Eileen." Brennan laughed "Do you think Harry should marry Katherine? That way me and Angela would be family.."

"How's that?" Booth stared at her.

"Well, Harry would be married to Kat. Eileen is Kat's sister, and Eileen would be married to Michael, and Michael is Angela's son."

"Wow." Booth replied "You've been thinking way too much."

"I have.." Brennan turned to him. "But you expect that, when you don't hear anything about cases.."

"Okay, we're still investigating." Booth turned away. "You shouldn't worry.."

"Well, I do.." Brennan replied "I mean I don't want to say that Heather didn't disserve it. Cause she did, but I can see in your eyes you're worried."

"Bones, I think that.." Booth stared at her. "My gut says, it's not going to stay with this."

"Your gut says what?" Brennan stared at him. "Booth, I'm just saying, your gut is not always right. I mean you let 3 witches pass beside you, without even knowing. I guess that's how good your gut is."

"Well, I know this, Bones." Booth stat red at her. "You know magic like no one else does. And that's good, but I know that.."

"Okay.." Brennan stared at him. "That's good.."

* * *

** Thank you for the reviews, the story favorites, story allerts, I love it when I know people like my story. So as a thank you: you guys can pick out one charecter that you would like to appear on A very Bones story. It can be anyone. Be free to say anyone (that is not in the story yet.) Your favorite couple, Harry Potter or Bones. Say what you want your charecter to do and how she should come along. Any suggestion could be used. (Hermione is going to be in it, I already introduce her in the next chapter). So think about it, and tell me in a review! Anyone is welcome! Be creative! **

**The poll for the B/B triplets is still open on my profile. You can still vote for it. But now the highest votes goe to: Isabelle Katherine Booth, Tyson Vincent Booth and Zachary Angela Booth. Voting is still open. You only have to vistit my profile and pick your 3 favorite names. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey,

Here's another chapter of A very Bones story, thank you for the many reviews. Special thanks to:MLN ;Megan;SeaBreeze2Ga and JusticeIsBlind13 for reviewing. It makes my day. I know it's been a while, but there will be another chapter in no time.

Enjoy,

TempeGeller

* * *

12. No good deed...

"Please Booth!" Brennan turned to him. "It's not because I'm pregnant that I'm incapable of doing my job. I could give insight in that body, way more than Daisy or any other girl can. And I'm only 7 months along in my pregnancy.

"Please, Bones." Booth stared at her. "This is merely me protecting you. I'm not questioning your professional attitude. I'm just saying, all people stay at home when they are 7 months pregnant."

"Well, I'm not exactly all people." Brennan reacted "I have an high IQ, I can't be missed."

"Well, you can't be missed." Booth turned to her. "We miss you, but you should take a break. For crying out loud, you're pregnant with my kids. And stuff.."

"Well, I work less." Brennan stared at him. "Booth, I want to know. She buried me, I want to know who killed her. I want to know."

"And I'll tell you." Booth replied "I'll tell you either part of the story. I will."

"There's a difference." Brennan tuned around. "Daisy could be missing all kind of points in the bones. I mean she's good, but she's not me."

"No Bones!" Booth turned to her. "It's final. Go to the park with Harry, you have enough to do here. You can keep a musical marathon. Just enjoy of this time.."

"Booth!" Brennan turned around. "Just great."

"I just want to protect you and the baby's." Booth turned to her. "I mean there are no crazy guy out there, who want to kill you. And I'm not just talking about your bad guys, I'm talking about all bad guys. I'm feeling more secure, with you at home."

"You don't honestly believe that someone is just going to kill me at the lab." Brennan replied "I mean it's safe. I could just pop in, look at the Bones and well.."

"You don't jump in and look at bones." Booth turned to her. "The only thing you do is lie on the sofa, play with Harry and that's about it."

"Okay." Brennan turned to him. "But you go with me when Parker has to buy stuff in Diagon Alley."

"Oh, I'll have to say yes to that." Booth rolled his eyes. He kissed Brennan on the forehead. "Okay, I have to go. I'll see you tonight Bones."

"Okay, I'll just be here." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Watching the Wizard of Oz."

"I could be home late.."

* * *

"Booth.." Booth stared around in the lab. Cam was staring at her computer screen. Everything around him was moving. Booth had question one of his old co-workers, he was one of the members that could make the shot. Booth had been mad, mad to think that he had to question one of his friends. After a whole hour, it turned out that he had an alibi that matched. And now he was hearing someone call..

"And did you like the present you found Seeley?" Booth turned around. Looking everywhere.

"Why did you kill her?" Booth turned around. He pointed to Cam, telling her to come down. "Why?"

"Well, I bet you think it.." the voice sounded so familiar. "Booth I bet you think, how could I save her?"

"Who told you to kill the grave digger?" Booth stared around.

"Told me?" the voice sounded mad. "How can you think that someone told me? Maybe it was just to get a message across. I wanted to get your attention Seeley."  
"Who's this?" Booth started to worry.

"Isn't it true that you got married?" the voice sounded "Her name's Temperance Brennan, she's got a brother named Russ.."

"Stay.." Booth started to panic.

"It would be sad if she got hurt." His voice sounded trough the phone. The dial tone was heard.

"What's wrong Booth?" Hodgins stepped towards him.

"The killer just called." Booth turned to Hodgins "He said that it would be sad that Brennan would get hurt. Is there a possibility you could trace the number?"

"I'll call your network." Cam replied "We're going to do everything to find out who the killer is Booth. Booth finish your list. Find out who the killer is."

"He's threatening Bones." Booth screamed "I can't call her, because she'll know.."

"Who hates you that much?" Hodgins stared at him. "Who did you ever do.."

"I killed so many people in my past.." Booth turned to him. "Any of those people turned against me."

"Booth,.."

"I can't be with her.." Booth turned to him. "Protect her. And find him. And it's not like I can call her, tell her to stay away from all windows. God I'm worried."

"Booth, calm down." Cam replied "That's all you can do. So now GO! Go those other two names. One of them has to be the killer."

"One is .." Booth turned around. "There could be other people that could make the shot.."

* * *

"Okay.." Booth crossed the name on the list. Andrew Tate, he was a hit man he didn't know. But it turned out that Andrew was following his girlfriend to China, and at the moment of the murder he was on a plain. He put his hands against his head. The last name on the list, was doubtful. Jacob Rupkin was an old co-worker. But he was constantly out of the country, and sometimes people didn't even know where he was.

"Can you guys do a background check on Jacob Rupkin?" Booth stared at everyone. "I need everything. And I need it fast, people.."

Booth took his phone. He stared at the phone numbers. Leyla was one of the names that kept popping up in his mind. He slowly dialed her number.

"Leyviena McGonagall speaking.." Leyla's voice came through the phone.

"Leyla, I need your help." Booth sat down. "Something's off. Tempe's in danger.."

"But Voldemort is gone.." Leyla's voice started to worry. "And all.. Seeley, Booth?"

"Someone a shooter." Booth was worried. "Please I beg of you, you need to help me."

"What is that I can do?" Leyla appeared right next to him.

"could you please stop doing that.." Booth stared at her. "I'm at my work. You can't just appear out of nowhere. People actually use doors.."

"Why?" Leyla turned to him. "Walk all that way, for what? Severus is home, he's pissed off. So get to the point. Right now!"

"You always do that.." Booth turned to her. "How am I going to explain this?"

"Please, that guy is actually.." she pointed to the man behind the desk. "He's actually watching something he shouldn't be on work. All the guys would think I'm pretty, and well no one cares.."

"How creepy is that." Booth turned to her.

"So what do you want me to do?" Leyla sat down on his desk. "Maybe I should take her to my place.."

"No, I want to get him to come out." Booth sat down across her "I was to get him, and I need your help.."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Leyla turned to him. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to use whatever magic to protect Bones." Booth took her hand. "And I want you to keep yourself safe. I don't want you get any risks."

"What do you know about this guy?" Leyla turned to him. "If you know a name, I could try to put some kind of spell on him. Nothing illegal."

"Well, I have one Jacob Rupkin." Booth turned around. "But.."

"Why do you think he targets Brennan?" Leyla turned to him. "Was there a prophecy."

"No, he said it would be sad that she got hurt."

The phone rang once more again.

"Seeley Booth." Leyla pressed her ear to the phone. "So do you know who I am?"

"Well..." Leyla grabbed the phone. "Mr. 'I'm so pissed off with the world, so I'll kill someone'. You know what, I think that your mad with the world, and well you want people to join.."

"Who's this?" the voice sounded mad. "Can you hand Seeley back?"

"You know what.." Leyla talked again. "I know you're kind of people and well I know this guy, Tom and well he ended up dead. Because well, he was a bad guy. And.."

"Leyla!" Booth took the phone.

"Got a nosey friend there." the voice sounded again. "Wouldn't want her to get hurt?"

"Hey," Leyla took the phone. "You know my boyfriend is very good with poison. And his father is in jail, they'll both screw you up when anything happens to me. And I've got a mother.."

"Oh, you're really.." Leyla handed the phone to Booth.

"Booth, what's her name?" his voice sounded again. "Is she pretty?"

"I'm not.." Booth stared at Leyla.

"It's him.." she mouthed. "Jacob's your guy.

"Jacob.." Booth spoke. "I know what your name is. Jacob Rupkin."

The phone was disconnected. The dial tone sounded bad to. Leyla stared right in front of her. Turning around. She turned to Booth.

"Get down." She screamed pushing his body to the floor. Shots were fired. Leyla stared up.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a mind reader." Leyla admitted "Hearing his voice, was enough to know what he was planning. Sometimes it's good to be a witch."

"Stay down." Booth turned around. "Do you know where he is?"

"I don't.." Leyla turned to him. "I just knew.."

"Okay.." Booth turned towards her. "The shot had to be coming from one of the buildings.. can you change his intention.."

"Booth, I know his intentions." Leyla stared at him. "That doesn't mean I can control it. It takes more then that. I don't know where he is. A voice is enough to read it, but control I at least need to know where he is. I could always pop over to the other building, see if he's there.."

"And then shoot you.." Booth turned around. "Why did you have to take that phone?"

"Because I failed protecting Lily." Leyla turned to him. "I won't fail protecting Tempe. She's the last Evans, and she's important to me."

"You're doing this for Lily?" Booth stared at her.

"You don't know what it's like.." Leyla stared at him. "To know that Voldemort went to her house, be late. I played that scene, over and over again. And nothing you can do. I was against Dumbledore using my husband, but I did it to keep Lily Evans safe. And Tempe is my friend, my best friend. And he's mortal, I can actually kick his ass. It will be like defeating Voldemort myself."

"Leyla McGonagall.." Booth smiled at her. "You are a nice woman."

"Say that to the half wizard world." Leyla turned to her. "Accept Sev, he sees me for who I am. And I do the same to him. He was my first friend, my first love and my only love."

"Don't pop on that roof." Booth stared at her. "It's to dangerous. And you could get caught."

"Okay." Leyla stared at the window. "Do you think he's going to shoot again?"

"I don't know." Booth stared at Leyla.

"What happened?" Andrew Booth's boss entered the room.

"We got shot." Leyla stood up pulling Booth to his feet. "I'm just a friend. Okay. Bye.."

"Yeah, can you send me anything." Booth walked toward the elevator. Slowly he stared at Leyla.

"You're not going to make me walk.." Leyla stared at him. "We could get shot you know. Apparating would be so much easier."

"Okay." He took her hand. The both of them appeared in Cam's office.

"You two?" Cam turned to Leyla. "Leyla?"

"Yeah, I just got shot.." Leyla replied "This is not going to be a conversation I have with Sev.."

"You shouldn't."

"I'm going to Brennan." Leyla sounded "You'll find that Jacob."

"What about that spell we used on Brennan?" Cam stared at Booth.

"You needed DNA for that." Booth stared at her. "We don't have that.."

"And I don't know how to track people only using their voice.." Leyla admitted "And asking Severus for help, I don't know if he. Dumbledore is making one his annual trips."

"Go to Brennan." Booth touched her hand. "Protect her.."

Booth's phone rang

"You were very lucky." Booth pressed the speaker. "Very lucky that I missed her heart and yours. But I swear I won't miss her heart. And your little boys. Black hair, little. He looks nothing like you.."

"He's watching Bones." Booth whispered.

"I'm watching Bones." He put down the phone.

"Get there.." Leyla already disappeared.

* * *

"Temp.." Brennan appeared in front of them. She was standing in font of the window. "Get away.."

Leyla pulled away from the window. A single shot was released causing Harry to cry. Harry started to scream. His little green eyes turned red. And then tears were rolling over her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Brennan stared at him. "Short version.."

"She just appeared.." Hodgins came from the kitchen. "Dude, and what's going on?"

"You saw that.." Leyla stepped towards him. Pulling Brennan behind him. "I'm a witch, so is Tempe. Cam, Harry's a wizard.."

"Are you going to say that Angela is a witch to?" Hodgins turned around.

"No." Brennan replied "You're safe."

Another shot was fired. Leyla pulled Brennan away. She stared at her.

"We should get.." Leyla turned to Hodgins. He was laying on the floor.

"Tempe.." Leyla stared at her. "Apparate. Somewhere else. Do it, go to my place. You know the address. Sev is there, he'll protect you. Tell him you're there for me.."

"I can't leave you.." Brennan turned to her.

"Tempe, Go." Leyla cried "Please, let me save you."

"Okay, be careful." Brennan disappeared.

"Hodgins.." Leyla ran over to him.

"I think they got me." Hodgins turned around in pain. "I think they hit my.."

"Shh.." Leyla grabbed him. She stared at the kitchen table making a knife towards her. She cut the flesh of her hand, red blood ran form it.

"Drink." Leyla brought it to Hodgins. "You need.."

"I'm not a vampire." Hodgins replied "I'm dying. I never.."

"I'm not just a witch." Leyla stared at him. "If you drink my blood, you'll be okay."

"You're a vampire?" Hodgins turned to her. "I don't want to be a vampire."

"I've got a beating heart." Leyla replied "I'm what they call half blood God. It brings bad things, but good as well. And if you keep going your heart will stop. I don't want to make you.."

It took Hodgins a couple of seconds to take her serious. And when he did it, he felt how his body started to heal. His heart kept beating. And he stared at her.

"Thank you." Hodgins stared at her.

"Don't.." Leyla smiled "Now.."

Loud footsteps were heard. Leyla noticed how the footsteps came closer. A man with a gun. Leyla stared up. The man took a picture, staring at it. Leyla could notice it was a picture of Lily. A smiling one.

"See that you got a.." he paused "Is that the girl I talked to?"

"Drop the gun." Leyla stepped from the kitchen. She took her wand pointing it at him.

"You're the girl?" he smiled "I could recognize that cocky confident voice anywhere.

"Well.." Leyla smiled "So I guess I have final words. I say.."

"Tell me.." He pointed the gun at her.

"Patrificus totalus." The man fell down.

"That's so awesome." Hodgins replied "How did you do that?"

"Some basic magic." Leyla smiled "So got any rope to bind the bastard? You know I would send him to a.."

"That bastard."

"Just a moment." Leyla pointed her wand at him. "Obliviate."

"What are you doing?" Hodgins stared at her.

"I don't want him to be remembering." Leyla turned to him. "I know I can trust you with my secret. But he's going to blur out I used magic, and then it's my head. I don't feel like going to the ministry explaining anything.."

"Bones.." Booth ran in the house.

"She's at my place.." Leyla smiled at her. "The bastard is there.. He'll be okay. Will be back to movement in about 15 minutes."

"I was shot.." Hodgins replied "But this lovely girl save my life. We should get her to work at the Jeffesonian, that would be awesome."

"I work in Hogwarts." Leyla replied "And I hate dead people."

"So I'll be heading to Eileen, Eileen, Sev, Kat and Sel." Leyla smiled "See you later Hodgins."

* * *

"Is Hodgins okay?"

"Leys.;" Snape hugged her. "You just run off, later I have to hear you were shot at. And that you got yourself in to a whole lot trouble. It's not that.."

"Sev.." she stared at Brennan. "I got the guy who did it.."

"And Hodgins?" Brennan turned around. "He got shot.."

"He's fine." Leyla smiled "Do you want to go home? "

"I will." She took Harry in her arms. "Thank you.."

Brennan disappeared. Snape turned to her in anger. His cold black eyes lost its warmth. They seemed cold and warm at the same time.

"Sev, what..." Leyla turned to him.

"You just go off and save everyone." Snape yelled "That Booth guy gives you one call, telling that Tempe Evans is in mortal danger, and you jump. You apparate to his side. You do without thinking. You risk your life. Every time your risk your life. And you never seem to forget.."

"You think.." Leyla turned to him. "It's my choice."

"You can't save Lily." Snape yelled "You can't bring her back by trying to make Temperance Evans your new BFF. You are my wife, and I'm telling you. Don't.."

"You can't tell me anything." Leyla yelled "I'm your wife. I'm not your slave. I decided to go there. You mind hate Harry and Tempe, but I love both of them. I would die.."

"Die?" Snape started to yell harder. "You always are willing to die?"

A cry came from upstairs. "Now see what you did!"

"Ley,.."

"You can't tell me who to protect." Leyla turned to him in tears. "She was my friend, and I let her die. I let her die, so now I try to save Tempe, because I know that Lily would want me to protect Harry and Tempe. They're the last family. Lily was like a sister to me. And Tempe is her actual sister. That means something to me. Trust me."

"I'm sorry." Snape hugged her. "It's just when you go on mission like that. I'm scared. I'm scared that you won't return. That they'll call me, that you're gone to. I lost a friend. I can't lose my wife to."

"Sorry." Leyla turned to him. "I would never.. I love you. I need to get to Eileen."

"I would die for you.." Snape stared at her.

"I don't want you to talk like that." Leyla turned to him. "No one is going to die. You're not getting rid of me that easy. Okay, now I'm up to our little angel."

"I love you.."

"Right!" Leyla smiled.

* * *

"Bones.." Booth ran towards her. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine." Brennan put Harry down in the crib. "Harry was shocked but he's okay."

"I'm so glad.." Booth followed Brennan out of the room.

"Why did you call Leyla?" Brennan turned towards her. "I had to hear Snape saying that you bring her in danger. You should not have called her. Why didn't you tell me to get somewhere safe? You didn't have to bring her in.."

"I didn't know.." Booth turned to her. "She was the first person.."

"You took advantage of her good heart." Brennan stared at him. "You took advantage of the fact that.."

"I'm sorry Bones." Booth stared at her. "I was panicked, I didn't want you to panic. So I called her, I shouldn't have. It's just, she's such a great person. And she's the only person I know that would do that kind of thing.."

"I get it." Brennan stared at him. "But just don't.. talk to me.."

"Good." Booth kissed her on the forehead. "Will do."

* * *

Time seemed to pass around them. 2 months had passed around her. Angela cam to paint the nursery. She used all kinds of soft colors, creating some castle view. Brennan had to admit it resembled Hogwarts a bit. Harry's room was turned in to zoo, all kinds of magical animals were painted on the walls. Brennan spend much of her time watching TV. She played with Harry, and kept on eye on Parker during the weekends.

Brennan let the knife cut trough some carrots.

"Auntie.." Harry walked towards the kitchen. "Tempe.."

"Harry.." Brennan turned around picking him up. "How's my little boy?"

"Pay, ant.." Harry smiled at her.

"Hellooo.." Brennan put the baby in the chair. He smiled at her while he was laughing. "Are you hungry?"

"Harry hungry.." he started to clap his hands.

A sharp pain in her stomach distracted her from the young infant. She put her hand to her stomach. She hang back staring at the clock.

"Tempe, Au?" Harry stared at her with sad little eyes.

"Tempe au.." Brennan stared at the boy. She grabbed her phone. "Booth, I'm in labor. Booth.."

"Bones, I'll be right there. "Booth hang up the phone.

She grabbed her phone again, turning the simple number 911. Her voice sounded scared. 'I'm Temperance Brennan, I live on 315 Cyclon Drive, DC. Come fast. The baby is coming.' She stared at Harry, who was still waiting for some kind of food. That wasn't going to come his way. Harry stared at her, he didn't yell after Brennan. He just sat there, quietly.

"Tempe!" Harry wanted to be picked up.

"Are you okay?" Booth came in. "We should get to the car. Cam's going to watch Harry."

"Don't worry doctor Brennan." after that the ambulance appeared. Brennan felt that it was getting worst. And that it only could get worst. Two hours passed, hours that made her a mother. A sun and two daughters. Isabelle Katherine Booth was the first one to be born, after that Tyson Vincent Booth followed and Sarah Liliane Booth closed the row. They all shared Brennan's green blue eyes, Brennan's auburn hair and Tyson had Booth's obvious facial bone structure. Sarah had long hair, and a lot of hair for a new born baby. Isabelle, short called Izzie was already smiling.

"Ho, hello.." Angela stared at Sarah. Angela was her godmother. She smiled at her. "I'm your godmother, yes I am. Yes I am."

"Are we going to make Petunia Isabelle's godmother?" Booth stared at her.

"No." Brennan turned away. "I haven't heard anything of her since the wedding. I'm not reaching out to her anymore, I'll make Minerva godmother. Or anyone, maybe even Daisy. But having Petunia out of my life. I don't.."

"Okay.." Booth stared at the baby. "We're parents."

"We are.." Brennan stared at him. "We can do this."

"Tempe.." Cam entered the room. Harry was reaching his arms to Brennan, but he didn't seem to get noticed. He started to cry, feeling less important.

"Harry.." Brennan smiled staring at him. "Come here my sweetie."

"Hey boy.." Booth smiled at him.

"Look at her.." Booth held Sarah "This is your niece, Sarah. We're taken her home. And in about 2 years you'll have a playing buddy."

"El.." Harry touched her nose. "Me have nose..."

Sarah started to laugh at Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey,**

**And there's a jump in time. **

**This chapter marks the Arrival of Hermione Granger, **

**Enjoy!**

**TempeGeller**

* * *

13. Go to Hogwarts..

Parker ran to the mailbox. He slowly looked between the letters. He was expecting a letter. A specific letter, he looked between the letters. There was one with a beautiful handwriting, it was for Booth. And then the last letter had his name on it. _Mr. Parker Booth, Purple room on the second floor,__315 Cyclon Drive, Washington DC._

He turned the letter around. Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

"It's here.." Parker ran on the stairs. Four year old Harry was playing in the garden.

"Harry I got my letter."

"Cool." He walked over to him.

"Harry, you got swimming practice." Brennan stared at Parker. "Parker, did it come?"

"It came.." Parker smiled "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Yey.." Harry smiled at him. Two year old's Sarah, Tyson and Isabelle were playing in the living room. Brennan hugged Parker. Staring at the letter.

"What's that buddy?" Booth entered the room. "Did the letter come?"

"The letter came.." Parker jumped up and down.

"It did." Brennan kissed Parker's forehead.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Mr. Booth,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted _

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please _

_find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no _

_later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely._

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Booth put down the letter. He smiled at Parker. _"This is so great Parker."

µ"All students All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot ,Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch , One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble." Parker read "OTHER EQUIPMENT :1 wand , 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials,1 telescope

and 1 set brass scales. Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. Where are we going to find this Dr. Bones? I mean I don't think you can buy this in the gap?"

"Well, there's a place in Londen." Brennan replied "Diagon Allay."

"Can I go?" Harry stared up at Brennan.

"We're all going." Brennan stared at them. "To Diagon Alley."

"I'll dress Harry." Brennan took him in her arms. "Sarah, Izzie and Tyson are already dressed. Can you get them in the baby carriage. And then we can use the network. Or I could apparate. It's up to you.."

"I don't know.." Booth turned around " Okay, I think apparating could be easier."

"Good." Brennan reached her hand to Harry's. "Come sweetie."

"Can I go to school where Parker goes?" Harry stared up at Brennan.

"You can't.." Brennan stared at him. His little green eyes were disappointed "Because you're 4. You have to wait until you're 11. And then you'll be able to go. And then you will love it."

"okay.." Harry smiled at her.

"Come on honey." Brennan put on the jeans, she put the hat on his. "So.."

"Bones, why is there a hat over his forehead?" Booth stared at her.

"I don't want them to see.." Brennan pointed at his forehead. "He's just a little boy. And I don't want it to be like 'it's him. I mean Harry is young."

"He is." Booth nodded his head. "You're right Bones."

"I just am scared.." Brennan stared at Booth. "I mean now Parker leaves. In 7 years my little boy goes to Hogwarts. In 9 years, everyone will be in Hogwarts. It's going to be still."

"That's in 7 years." Booth kissed her forehead. "we'll be okay.."

"Okay." Brennan smiled "Good."

"Come on Buddy." Brennan took Harry's hand. He walked right next to her. They both walked down stairs. Parker was standing next to the baby carriage. He was smiling. The letter was in his hand.

"Let's go Dr. Bones." Parker smiled he grabbed her hand. A couple of seconds later they were standing in the middle of a small room. This was a pub, Booth just knew it. Harry was smiling. The little hat was still covering the scar. They slowly opened the door. Booth walked behind Brennan. He stared at the witches and wizard who were there.

"Tempe.." Hagrid walked towards them. "And this must be Parker, getting ready for Hogwarts?"

"I am." Parker stared at Hagrid.

"And.." Hagrid hang closer "the little boy, Harry.."

"Hagrid.." Harry tried to hug his leg, but it was impossible to work.

"Come on buddy." Booth took his hand. "I think we have to move on. Lot's of things to buy."

"And we have to pass by Gringott's the wizarding bank." Brennan replied "I have to get some money from the books. Parker's books. Well, how's Hogwarts?"

"We got a trouble with some meat eating snails. But nothing that I can't fix." Hagrid smiled "Want a butter beer Tempe?"

"No." Brennan replied "I'm working on my figure."

"Non senses." Hagrid replied "You're to skinny.."

"Well, we'll have one of those butter beers, when we got Parkers books." Booth replied

"See, you got a got fella." Hagrid smiled.

"Brennan, nice guy." Booth smiled at her. "I mean he's a giant right."

"Half." Brennan turned around. "Half giant, half man. That's what Hagrid is, he works in Hogwarts. As long as can remember. He's a good guy;"

"Bones, do we pay here with pond?" Booth stared at her. She shook her head. "I guess wizards have their own money. I don't have any wizard money."

"It's okay." Brennan replied "I saved enough money, I got it before we parted. And if I don't have enough, I can still go get some in the bank."

"Bones, Parker is my son." Booth turned to her. "Can't I switch some muggle money for wizard money?"

"I'm afraid not." Brennan turned around. She turned to Booth who had Harry's little hand clenched in his.

"Who do we got here?" An unfamiliar voice sounded from the other side of the street. A woman with red hair stepped towards her. She was followed by two boys. One seemed around Parkers age. The other one was a bit older. "How have you been?."

"Molly.." Brennan hugged her "Great. And who are they?"

"Oh, this are my sons." Molly smiled "Bill and Charlie. And who's that handsome stunt muffin?"

"Molly, this is my husband Seeley Booth." Brennan smiled "His son Parker, you know Harry. And Eiliane, Tyson and Isabelle. They are about two. Parker is going to Hogwarts."

"Speaking about Hogwarts.." Molly leaned closer. "Do you know Leyla McGonagall?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her in two years." Brennan replied

"Well, that's logical. Poor dear has been busy being pregnant and not pregnant." Molly turned to her "Can you believe it that they have 6 kids? I heard, 6 girls."

"I didn't know that." Brennan replied "3 years ago, she had 3 daughters."

"Well, yeah, Selena, Katherine and the Eileen girl." Molly replied "Now there's also Amilia, she's my god daughter. And well Meredith and, what's the other girls name? Oh, dear, how can I forget. Wait, what is it? Oh, yeah the blond girl Samantha. I mean she's not the only blonde. I mean Meredith is kind of blond. We're still debating if she'll become a redhead or a blond."

"Oh, much kids is something for Leyla." Brennan replied "She was chosen for most likely to mother 12 kids."

"Yeah, Leyla is." Molly rolled her eyes. "But Severus, you have to watch him in Hogwarts. He's mean, and he kind of hates Gryffindor. Weird don't you think his own wife's house?"

"Well, Leyla never profiled herself as a normal Gryffindor." Brennan replied "She was always loyal to Dumbledore, and to her friends. She was brave, but not hostel towards other houses. Although I remember that Leyla didn't love that house cup."

"Well, she did not." Molly replied "You married a real good guy. So, half or.."

"He's a.." Brennan turned to Molly. "Not a wizard. You know."

"Hey, you should come visit Arthur and I." Molly stared at her. "You can meet Ron, he's Harry's age. I think that's it with Leyla, she's trying to get a son. If she has the same lucky as I have, the next one will be a boy."

"6 kids?" Booth stared at Brennan "That's a whole lot of kids."

"Well, sure." Molly turned to them. "But we have to go, see you at the platform. The 31st of August. Don't be late, Tempe my dear. The train departs at 11 am sharp."

"Goodbye Molly." Brennan smiled. She turned to Booth.

"So.. What are we going to t first?" Booth turned to Parker. "What do you think?"

"Well.." Parker turned to Brennan "Can I have a broom?"

"No, Parker." Brennan raised any eyebrow. "It's clear that first years can't carry a broom during their first year. Next year you can try out for the Quidditch team. I mean most first years student don't know how to fly. You are one of the only ones that do. And first years don't try out for the team."

"But Parker." Booth stared at him. "Next year, you'll be the best guy on the team."

"Okay.." Parker replied "I guess we could go for a wand first.."

"Olivander's it is." Brennan turned around. Facing a man with dark black hair. Parker stared at him, he had dark black eyes, he was wearing dark robes. His eyes seemed to reflect cold dark hallways. His hand was intertwined with a young girls. Wavy long black hair, the exact same color he had. She was wearing a beautiful long wavy blue dress. her hair was pulled together in a braid.

"Severus.." Brennan turned to him. "Selena.."

Severus Snape released the little girls had to let the girl walk over to Harry. She smiled and once again returned to his side. She took his hand again, and got closer to him. She was small for her age, and very timid. You could se that she didn't want anyone to see her.

"She grew up in to a pretty girl." Brennan waved to Selena. Selena stared up with her bright blue yes. "She's got Leyla's eyes. I.."

"I know, people say it all the time." Snape turned to her. "She's got my hair. "

"So I heard this crazy rumor that you have 6 kids." Brennan smiled

"You heard correct." Snape turned to her. "I'm here because Leyla's a bit sick."

"She's not pregnant again?" Brennan laughed.

"That's well, none of your business." Snape turned away. He still had Selena's hand in his. By now Selena released his hand again. She walked over to Harry. "If you excuse me now, I'm going to see my wife."

"My name's Selena." She smiled at Harry. "You Harry.."

Harry stepped behind Tempe, afraid of the girl he hadn't seen in two years. They had seen each other two times, they were friendly with each other, although you wouldn't call them friends. Selena once more returned to her father's side.

"Daddy, are we going home?" Selena stared up. "Please."

"Off course, butterfly." Snape grabbed her hand. he walked beside them without saying his goodbye to Booth or Brennan. He was rather rude, and it looked like he hadn't been sleeping in a couple of weeks. Booth expected that the baby kept him up. He wanted to put money on his theory. Yet, he was a loving father towards his little Selena. He had taken her to get something. She had grown more timid then years ago. Her eyes reflected fear. And he could expect that her younger sister had been bossing the younger girl around.

"He isn't a professor right?" Parker turned to Booth. "Please tell me there's a younger cooler Professor Snape? I mean he can't be.."

"Don't worry." Brennan put her hands around his shoulders. "If you don't say anything he won't either."

"Oh, he looks like.." Parker turned to Booth "Creep right?"

"Parker, I won't let you speak about him this way." Booth replied "He's a brave man."

"Alright." Parker rolled his eyes. "Yet he's still a creep."

"Come on Parker." Brenna smiled "Follow me. We'll get your first wand.

"Oh boy.." Parker stepped trough the beautiful paths of Diagon Allay, never had he seen such a charming shops. He wanted to pause, stare at the brooms in the shop. But he didn't. He was to nervous for getting his wand. He got his own wand. Parker wanted to jump up and down. They slowly walked to a black store. Everything outside was painted. There were a couple off wands in the display. Brennan opened the door. The store was still, and old man was cleaning up in the back. When the door closed he made his way to the front.

"Temperance Evans.." The man pushed his glasses to his nose. "15 inches, mahogany, with a dragon heartstring core. Perfect for transfiguration. I remember it like yesterday when you got your wand here. I don't seem to remember you, young man. I'm sorry I'm an old man. What's you wand my.."

"I'm ..." Booth turned around. "I'm.."

"I see.." Olivander stepped to the light. "And you must be in need for a wand.."

"Yes." Parker took a step in front of him.

"Well, let's get you one." Olivander went to the end of the store, he took a small case from the cabinet. Once again he returned to the front of the store. He handed the dark black wand to Parker. Parker stared at it for a couple of seconds. "Swing it."

Parker followed his words. He slowly moved the wand to the front. A couple box in the back of the store crashed to the floor. A glass with water broke, the water flew around. Parker put the wand on the counter, he slowly took a safe step back. Harry hid behind Brennan, scared for the flying pieces glass in the back of the store.

"Maybe this." Olivander took another box. "10 inches, vine, core is phoenix feather. Just try it."

"I'd rather not." Parker didn't want touch the wand.

"well, how can we know that this wand chooses you?" Parker took the wand. He moved the wand, slightly. Another window in the back opened up. Crashing to the wall. Violently the drawers opened up.

"No." Olivander took another box. "I think maybe this one. 9 inches, Willow with a unicorn corn. Good for charms. Try it."

Parker took the wand in his hand. A magical feeling went trough his body. He pointed to the back of the store. The broken windows repaired itself. The boxes flew back. And the drawers closed back up.

"Wow, just like your mother." Olivander stared at Brennan. "He has your eyes, and your talent. You're just like Temperance Evans."

"She's not.." Parker paused "Thank you."

"I'm sure you will.." Olivander took a step in front "Oh my god, it's Harry Potter."

"Here." Brennan stepped in front of Harry. She gave him money.

"I'm sorry about your sister dear." Olivander turned around. "Good lucky my son. I'm sure we'll see big things from you Mr. Evans."

"Well, apparently we have the same eyes." Brennan replied. Parker smiled at the remark. Booth took Harry in his arms. They both walked trough the street. The book store was the next one on their way, and Brennan went to what they needed for potions. Everyone complimented how beautiful Harry was. And how you could see that he was Parker's baby brother. A young woman with brown hair even mentioned that they had the same wonderful cheek bones. And that you could notice the two of them were brothers.

"Can we get some diner?" Parker stared at Brennan. "I feel like french fries."

"Sure, Parker." Brennan stepped trough the door of the leaky cauldron. They were in the middle of London, Brennan smiled she remember the previous time they were in London. With Booth, the bobby's. They had a blast. Only they weren't together then. Now they were.

"Oh my God." A girl yelled. Brennan slowly pushed Harry closer to her body. She hid him behind her leg. "Are you Temperance Brennan? The writer.."

"She is.." Another girl stepped towards them. "Oh my God, will you sign my book. I'm your biggest fan. Are you working on a next book?"

"Not right now." Brennan paused singing the book. "I'm a bit busy."

"Is he your son?" the woman stared at the little boy. "He's so cute. I can't remember that any fan sites said that you had 5 kids? I mean you aren't over.."

"Here you go." Brennan handed the book back. "He's my sun. Harry Brennan. Simple Harry."

"Well, he looks like you."

"Let's go get these fries." Booth smiled "Before you get more famous."

Harry smiled, and Parker smiled in the sight of Harry smiling. No matter what their blood said, to him Harry was his little brother. Sarah was his little sister, so were Isabelle and Tyson. And for some reason, a very stupid reason, he almost believed that Temperance Brennan/Evans was his mother. She was caring and nice, and she had always been there. Just like his mother. The only difference was, that he didn't mind that people thought she was his mother. In this world he wanted a mother that was a witch. He didn't want to be muggle born. He wanted to be half blood.

* * *

"I put the triplets to bed." Brennan sat down at the diner table. "Harry's playing in thee living room. And well. It's been a busy day. Parker is upstairs, putting everything in his trunk. And well then her removes it to put it back. He's also reading his school books, he's an over achiever."

"I think he'll be Ravenclaw." Booth replied "I mean he's smart.."

"But it's not about being smart, it's how you use intelligence." Brennan replied "And well, Parker is like me. He would use his intelligence to help his friends. I really think Gryffindor."

"One thing is sure.." Booth smiled "My sun ain't a Huffelpuf sissy or A Slytherin glit."

"Booth!" Brennan laughed. Booth put his arms around her kissing her. "What do you say that you and me.."

The doorbell rang.

"Good planning." Booth turned to the kitchen. And Brennan made it to the door.

"Hello." A woman with black hair. She had a pale skin, and her black hair curled around her face. With her she had a four year old girl. She had messy brown hair, her two front teeth seemed to be to big for her mouth and she had lovely brown eyes. "I'm Jean Granger, this is my daughter Hermione. We're new. We live next door. You know.."

"Oh, yes." Brennan nodded her head. "I think I can see your window when.."

"Yes." Jean laughed "I just wanted to say hi."

"Come on in." Brennan replied "I'm sorry it's such a mess, but me and my husband just returned from a weekend London. We.."

"Me and my husband are from around London." Jean replied "But we moved here, because.."

"Well, do you want anything to drink?" Brennan stared at her. "Coffee, tea, milk for Hermione?"

"No, don't bother dear." Jean stared at her. "We were just..."

"Hello.." Harry walked towards them.

"That's my.." Brennan paused "Harry, this is Harry. He's 4. Harry say hi to Hermione. She's the new girl next door."

"Moine." Harry waved his hands. Slowly Jean put Hermione on the floor. She didn't move, while Harry slowly walked towards her giving her a toy car. Hermione seemed to enjoy it and moved towards Harry's toys.

"We enrolled Hermione at the local kinder garden." Jean paused "She goes to..."

"Preston kinder garden." Brennan replied "Harry goes there to."

"Only I need to find someone to look after Hermione after hours." Jean followed Brennan to the kitchen. "I'm busy at work Wednesday, Monday and Friday."

"Well, I could watch Harry if you want." Brennan turned to her. "I've been cutting back hours, and if there is nothing case related I'm home after Harry finishes school. Also for the triplets you know."

"That would be nice.." Jean smiled "It's weird, Hermione never takes a liking to anyone this fast. Yet her and Harry seem to be instant friends. If you ever need me to watch Harry, or drop him of to school."

"Hey, school hasn't started." Brennan smiled "But Hermione is always welcome."

"Well, we're dentists." the woman stared at Brennan." We have our practice, it's a bit off the road. If you need a dentist."

"I'll think about it." Brennan replied "I work at the Jeffersonian institute."

"Oh.." Jean smiled

"Hello.." Booth stepped in the living room.

"Seeley, this is our new neighbor Jean Granger." Brennan smiled "Her daughter Hermione is playing with Harry. I think they seem to have fun."

"Tempe my w.." Parker stopped. "Hello, I'm Parker."

"I'm Jean Granger." Jean smiled. "You know he looks like both of you. That's my daughter Hermione, she's playing with your little brother."

"Do you want some tea?" Parker stared at Jean.

"No, I'm not thirsty." Jean smiled "I was just going to come in for a moment tell you that I was your new neighbor. And well, that didn't go as planned."

"Parker?" Harry stepped towards him. "Can me and Mione have pie?"

Hermione followed him, her big brown eyes stared up at him. Hermione was a little bit smaller then Harry. Her long hair curled around her head.

"Sure." Parker took the pie out of the fridge. He walked towards the little table, and put the pie on two little plates. He slowly put it in front of Harry and Hermione. "Hermione are you thirsty?"

Hermione shook her head. Harry stared up at Parker smiling.

The door bell rang once more again. Jean stared at Brennan.

"I guess that's my husband Danniel." Jean replied. Booth walked in the room followed by a man. He had brown hair, almost the same color that Hermione had. Booth seemed to be talking to him.

"Here you are Jean." he smiled at her. "I'm Danniel Granger."

"Temperance Brennan." Brennan smiled "That's our Harry, Parker. And well the triplets are upstairs asleep. They are two years old, and it's been a crazy day."

"Well, we've been moving a lot of her stuff."

"If you need help." Booth smiled "I'm an athletic man. I could help you move your stuff in."

"That's nice of you." Jean smiled "The moving truck will be here tomorrow. That has everything but Hermione's baby bed. We already put that in her bedroom."

"If you want to, I could look after Hermione." Brennan smiled "I mean I think it's easier to have her play with Harry, while you sort things out. You can sleep in your house right? I mean you guys are free to stay?"

"That's very nice of you." Jean smiled "But me and my husband have a mattress on the ground. It will do for now. Tomorrow the bed will be here anyway."

"Is Hermione playing with their sun?" Danniel was surprised. "She never plays with strangers."

"Well, Harry's a social kid." Brennan replied "Sometimes he gets a bit timid. But most of the time, he's looking for kids to play with. And Hermione is the first kid in the neighborhood."

"Oh my." Jean replied "They did say that the neighborhood needed to grow. But I believed there were lot of kids. But it seems that Harry likes Hermione, and well they can meet other kids at school."

"Right." Brennan smiled "Harry never has play dates. I mean he plays with kids, but never ever has a kid come home with us."

"Hermione, well she's anti-social. She plays at herself." Jean replied "That's why I'm so surprised that she just plays with Harry. I mean..."

"Harry went trough that.." Brennan paused "Right after his mom and dad died. I mean I'm his auntie, Harry's mom is my sister. And well, he still gets nightmares. I don't know if you call it that, at school kids ask Harry to play with him. He normally waits, and now he walked towards Hermione. I'm happy for that."

After a couple of hours, Jean Granger picked up Hermione. A crying Hermione begged her mother to put her down again, so she could play with Harry's race cars some more. Then she promised Harry to bring her Barbie dolls tomorrow. They would be exchanging toys, Harry also stole some of Sarah's toys and borrowed it to Hermione. It was a pink teddy that Sarah hated. So Harry gave it to Hermione so she could get some sleep at night. Harry smiled at her, and then Hermione disappeared trough the front door;

"Aunt Tempe.." Harry stared at her. "When is Mione coming back?"

"Tomorrow darling." Brennan kissed his head. "If you go to sleep, she'll be here when you wake up."

"Will Parker be home?" Harry stared at her. "Or will he be at that school?"

"He'll be home." Brennan kissed his head. "We'll be dropping him off the 31st of August."

* * *

The following morning, she found Harry curled up in Parkers bed. Parker was right next to him. He had the history book in his hands, and he was reading something to Harry about the history of magic. Harry lay on his stomach, curled in Parker's arms. Brennan leaned against the door frame. She thought the image was cute.

"Honey, I'm off the help the Grangers." Booth kissed Brennan on the head. "Shouldn't you be waking them up?"

"Seeley, look at that.." Brennan smiled "They are so cute. I can't wake them up."

"You should, honey." Booth kissed her hair.

"I'm going to wait until Hermione gets here." Brennan smiled

The doorbell rang.

"That will Hermione bed." Booth kissed her forehead. "I subject you wake up our beautiful sleepers."

"Parker.." Brennan leaned down next to the bed. "Harry dear. Wake up."

"Mommy.." Harry said in his sleep. He stared up at Brennan.

"Harry Hermione is here." Brennan smiled "And you're not even dressed."

"Mione." Harry jumped up. He pulled Brennan, so she would help him to throw off some clothes. Fast they made it down the stairs, to find Hermione staring at him with a whole box of toys. There was a car, and a lot of Barbies.

She put Harry on the ground. Harry grabbed the ken Barbie. He slowly put him in the car. Hermione stared at Harry smiling.

"Wait, Barbie need to make it to the store.." Hermione smiles "She got a wand. She's witch Barbie."

"My ken has broom.." Harry smiled taking a little stick.

"Vroem, vroem.." Hermione put the Barbie in the car. "Let's go the store."

"Ken needs to work..." Harry smiled "He writer, he writes.."

"Barbie takes care of people's teeth." Hermione took the Barbie out of the car. She kept him in front of Harry's mouth. She smiled first. "Open up. Barbie needs to look at your teeth"

Harry opened his mouth, Hermione slowly put the whole head of the Barbie in Harry's mouth. She smiled first. After a couple of seconds she got it out. "Safe!"

"Vroem, vroem." Harry took the car, moving it around the living room. "Vroem, vroem."

"Police Barbie thinks Ken is Vroeming to fast." Hermione took a piece of paper. "Police Barbie wants some money from Ken."

"Okay." Harry took some Barbie money. "Here."

"Want to see movie.." Harry smiled "I have the lion king."

"Cool." Hermione followed to the TV.

Brennan stared at Hermione and Harry, they watched several movies. Disney movies. Harry was the first one to pick the Lion King. And after that Hermione wanted to see Sleeping Beauty. That marathon was close with a very nice version of the Alice in Wonderland. After the three movies she found Hermione and Harry asleep on the sofa. She smiled at herself, and covered both kids with a blanket.

Finally Harry had found himself a friend.

"Brennan." she picked up the phone.

"Sweetie." It was Angela's voice. "Do you feel like going to the play ground. With Michael, Harry and the triplets?"

"Sorry." Brennan replied "Harry has a friend over, and both of them are asleep. But you can bring Michael over here, and I'll wake them up if you want to."

"No, sweetie." Angela replied "What about the triplets?"

"Well, they are taking their nap." Brennan replied "I'm getting them down any moment now. If you want to bring Michael over, we could talk a bit."

"I'll be down there in an hour." Angela replied "What does this little friend of Harry look like?"

"Actually, it's a she." Brennan replied "Her name's Hermione. And they've been watching non stop Disney movies. So I'll see you sweetie;"

"Me and Michael are on our way."

An hour later Angela arrived to find Hermione and Harry back awake. They were watching another movie. This time it was Snowwhite.

"Aunt Angie." Harry jumped up hugging her. Michael walked towards him. He was only have as big as Harry, and so Harry stared down at him. "Where's uncle bug?"

"Uncle Bug went to bug city." Angela smiled "And you're his.."

"This is Mione." Harry smiled "Mione is my best friend."

"Hermione." Hermione stared at the TV. "My name is Hermione."

"Mione." Harry smiled sitting down.

"In here." Brennan called out to Angela. Angela picked up Michael putting him with the triplets.

"Where's Booth?" Angela replied

"He's helping the Grangers move in." Brennan replied "They are our next door neighbors. I'm taking care of Hermione while doing so. I'm babysitting her after work sometimes, well and her and Harry seem to be great friends. And I'm glad. Since Parker is leaving for school. And well Harry and Parker you know how close they are. I'm just afraid when Harry won't see Parker every day."

"I guess you'll have to keep any eye on Harry." Angela replied "Don't want him to get on that train with Parker. I mean you can't go whole the way to Hogwarts."

"I know." Brennan smiled "But he's got Hermione now. I hope that will take some of the pressure away. I mean make it easier for him."

"Yeah, sweetie, you must be.." Angela stared at him.

"Well, we've had Parker 14 days a month." Brennan replied "You're not going to hear me lie. I think it's hard to give up that time with him. I know that he wants to go to Hogwarts."

"Hey,.." Angela replied "Cam's Michelle is going of to collage."

"Yeah, Cam called me." Brennan replied "She's now free to do what ever she wants. Including, you know what. You know point her nose at stuff."

"Yeah.."

"Want to hear something crazy." Brennan smiled "Know our friend Leyla. She's got 6 kids. I saw Snape, he looked tired. He was getting something for Leyla, I'm just saying. I personally think she's pregnant again."

"Haven't they ever hearted of a word named birth control?" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Well, with magic you can protect yourself for 100%." Brennan replied "Which makes me think they want to have that much kids. Well Leyla is the kinds to want that many kids."

"Well, yeah." Angela replied "But 6?"

"She has her mother in law living there. "Brennan replied "that has to be easy."

"Aunt Tempe.." Harry stared up. Hermione was right next to her. "Can we have ice cream?"

"You had pie yesterday?" Brennan stared at her. "Do you think that's smart?"

"I think it's very smart." Hermione replied "I think the pie is not in my tummy anymore."

"Mione's right." Harry smiled

"Okay." Brennan walked towards the freezer. She picked two ice creams. She handed them to Harry and Hermione who walked back to the TV.

"Wow, that's a cute baby." Angela replied "Do you think I can set her up with Michael?"

"Angela.." Brennan smiled.

"What?" Angela turned to her. "Tempe, in 15 years that will be a knock out. I mean my first choice was Eileen. But I haven't seen her. So well, now I have to improvise. I could take Sarah or Isabelle."

"So on a scale from 1 to 10." Angela turned to her. "How bad was Snape's mood."

"A 8." Brennan replied "He was still nice to Selena. She has Leyla's eyes. Really."

"Poor Parker." Angela replied "I mean Snape's his teacher. I for one don't think he's nice all the time. How does Leyla put up with it?"

"I don't know." Brennan replied "But she has an insight in him."

"That's really funny."

"Let's draw." Hermione replied

"Aunt Angie!" Harry yelled "Can you can draw with me and Mione."

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to him. "my name's Hermione."

"Sure Harry."

* * *

"Everything is moved." Booth entered the bedroom. "How was your day, darling?"

"Good." Brennan smiled "Hermione and Harry made fun. Parker and Harry are now reading in his new books. They already tried the book of History of magic. I think they're now reading about the Hogwarts. I have some old copies, books. And Parker took them of the attic. Actually he's going to take them to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss him Bones." Booth paused. "I mean I had him for 14 days a month. I mean I used to get him during weekends. 1 weekend a month. And now he's going to school. And I won't see him for 3 months. It's hard Bones, I know it's hard for you to."

"Yeah, very." Brennan replied "Harry is still here Booth. So is the triplet. You can write Parker. We have an owl. we can get those letters there. Okay."

"Okay." Booth hugged her. "I'm going to miss him. "

"It's time for him to learn magic." Brennan replied

* * *

August passed. Parker took time to read each and every book. He read some of it to Harry, and other things he read for himself. Harry would spent time sleeping in his bed. During the day Hermione would come, so Parker would go and play with his friends. Or read some more in his room. The last day, the day the parted. He packed his trunk again. He put everything in it. Some normal clothes for after lesson. Some great books he wanted to read. And then Brennan entered the room.

"Hey.." Parker turned to her. "I got everything."

"No you don't." Brennan slowly took a cage. It had a brown owl in it. "Here, Parker. Her name is Mione. Harry already named her, and it turns out she already responds to the name. I thought since Harry has an owl, I have one, and well you should have one to. So you could write anyone in the lab, your dad."

"Thanks." Parker hugged her. "You're like a mom to me."

"Thank you Parker." Brennan had tears in her eyes. "You don't know how nice that is to hear. If you have any trouble with transfiguration, or anything. You can always write Leyla. She's great, and she helps students. Parker, will you send me an owl when you know what house you're in."

"I will." Parker hugged her again. "So.."

"Parker..." Harry walked in the room. He handed him a little thing. It was wrapped in paper. When he opened it up. He saw a frame. It was a picture of the whole family, including Sarah, Isabelle and Tyson. Parker stared at Harry. The picture moved, so they were waving at the camera.

"So you won't forget us." Harry stared at him.

"I won't forget you." Parker hugged him. "Hey, Harry, learn to write. And send Hedwig with pictures you make. I want something to remember you by."

"Here.." Harry handed him something else. It was Harry's little broom. "So you play Quidditch."

"Harry, this is your broom." Parker replied "And besides, first years can't have a broom. They never make it on the Quidditch team, I bet you're going to be the first one to do so."

"I want to go with you." Harry 's voice was very quiet. "I fit in your trunk."

"You have to stay with Tempe." Parker rubbed his head. "And Mione, she couldn't miss you buddy. You'll start school together. And in two years, you'll be able to write me."

The trip to the platform was long. Not really, it was only seconds. Parker stared at his ticket. Platform 9 3/4. He never heard of such thing. And Booth was making fun about it the whole way down. When Parker released they had to running trough a wall. He smiled.

"Go." He said while running trough the wall. Harry was on his trunk. He smiled.

"Tempe.." It was Molly Weasley. "How are you?"

"Well, everything's fine. I'm here to bring Parker to his first year Hogwarts. I mean he's very excited." Brennan replied. She slowly helped Parker getting his things on the train. Then he picked out a compartment.

"Where's Harry?" Booth replied.

"I thought he was with you." Brennan turned around. "Harry.."

"What's wrong?" Molly turned to them.

"Harry.." Brennan smiled "I think Harry thinks he can go to Hogwarts with Parker."

Parker sat down in the compartment. He had to admit that he had a hard time leaving Harry with Booth, and then he heard Harry say that he was going to go to Brennan. A small laugh was heard. Parker stared around, it wasn't coming from anywhere. He kneeled down, to find Harry hidden behind the red fabric. He was under the chair in his compartment.

"Sshh.." Harry put his finger in front of his mouth. "I'm going with you."

"Harry.." Parker picked him up. He carried him to the doors. "You're making aunt Tempe very worried."

"sorry." Harry replied "I want to go."

"But you can't." Parker repeated "You have to stay here. Mione would be sad if you went with me. And well, little boys don't go to Hogwarts. You would be bored."

"You would be there." Harry stared at him.

"But I can't play with you all the time." Parker walked on to the closest door. "Imagine that you would go. I have class all day, and I would have friends. I wouldn't have time for you, and Mione or Michael wouldn't be there. So you would be all alone. And Aunt Tempe would miss you..."

"So.."

"I miss you." Harry said while Parker handed him to a worried Brennan. He returned to the compartment, to find Brennan and Harry wave him goodbye. The was a new adventure. He waved everyone goodbye. The train started to drive.

"Hey.." the door opened up. A young red headed boy entered. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure." Parker stared at him.

"I'm Charlie." Charlie paused "Charlie Weasley, I'm a second year. You must be new."

"I'm Parker Booth." Parker shook his hand.

"See here what we got." Another boy walked inside. "Another Weasley and well.."

"I'm Parker Booth." He levitated his hand to the boys.

"I'm Drew Goyle." He stared at him. "Best house Slytherin."

"My.."

"Booth?" the other guy replied "You must be a mudblood."

"No I'm not.." Parker reacted "My mum is Temperance Evans, she's a witch. I'm half blood."

"You shouldn't defend that mudblood mother of yours.." Drew replied

"You.." Parker stood up grabbing his collar.

"Get out!" Charlie stood up.

"Oh, Weasley's getting mad." they left

"Don't worry." Charlie turned to him. "They are 3rd years, but worst of their kind. They are Slytherin and well they act mean to everyone. Is Tempe Evans your mother?"

"Well, step." Parker replied "I just didn't want to.."

"Get it." Charlie stared at him. "so you are muggleborn?"

"Yes." Parker replied "I want to get in Gryffindor. Since it's the best house."

"Well, I'm with you one that." Charlie replied "Well, our head is Professor McGonagall. You don't want to get on her wrong side. She's what you call strict, but kind."

"I know her daughter..." Parker replied "Leyla.."

"Leyviena." Charlie replied "She's the substitute. Whenever McGonagall is busy, she takes over her obligations. She's very nice, gives lot's of points. To all houses, even Slytherin. She also is the one that tutors some students who get behind. She's nice. She's married to Professor Snape, never got those two. Snape hardly eats in the grand hall. Only the first day. So he could know what the students are like. For the rest he spends it with his wife, I guess."

"I've seen him." Parker replied "He's scary."

"he doesn't like Gryffindor." Charlie replied "I mean it's weird, since his wife was Gryffindor. But he likes to deduct point, he gives a lot of points to his house. It's really unfair."

"And Leyla, doesn't she.." Parker replied "Act on it?"

"Well, she's nice." Charlie turned to him. "They have 6 kids, I so don't want to be one of the Snape kids. With a father like that. They are so lucky that Leyla is such a great parent."

"I think that's okay." Parker replied "I saw his daughter Selena, he was nice to her."

"Snape nice?" Charlie laughed "I would like to see that."

In the evening they made it to Hogwarts. The school was beautiful from the dark lake. Parker stared at it, it was the best feeling he had in years. A great feeling. Perfect. He walked trough the halls, he expected Professor McGonagall to be waiting for them. But the person waiting for them was blond, light blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed around 24 years old. She stared at them. She smiled.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts." she spoke. "I'm Professor McGonagall, you all will call me Leyla. I'm the professor in Animagus training, I also do the apparating training, and I replace Professor McGonagall, I mean the other one. Before you go to your class mates you will be sorted in your houses. There's Gryffindor, Huffelpuf, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Parker noticed how she said every house in the same way. "Okay, treat your house like your family. With that I mean, you know be nice to them. Help them. Stuff like that. For good behavior points will be given. For bad, they'll be taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins a stupid little cup, that doesn't mean a thing. It's called the house cup."

"I hear Gryffindor hasn't won that in I don't; know.." Parker heard Drew say. "And I don't get why they let that girl teach at Hogwarts, they should keep freaks like her of the school. Half blood gods, they disgust me."

"Shut up." Parker stepped closer. "She's got more talent in her toe, then you have in your entire body."

"What are you?" Drew pushed him "Her kid?"

"Well, with a mudblood mother." another guy said "You protect that kind of.."

"I hear that Severus Snape is the head of Slytherin." Drew replied "I heard a lot of good things about him. He teacher potions and he hates Gryffindor."

"and he's married to the pretty blond girl." Parker reacted "I don't think he shares your opinion on her. Since he's got 6 beautiful daughters, who none of you will ever be good enough for.."

"You.."

"Guys.." Leyla stared at them. "Can we move on?"

The doors swung open. The hallways was lid by candles, the ceiling was enchanted. He could see Albus Dumbledore a man with long hair. He had a wise look in his eyes.

"Booth, Parker." Parker walked in front of the group. Leyla placed the hat on his head. He could hear it think. Think what it was suppose to do.

"You are very smart." the head replied "Great sense of bravery, but where do I put you? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? I think it will be... GRYFFINDOR!"

"Parker.." Charlie yelled "Come sit here."

"Hey, Charlie."

"I see you got some trouble with Drew." Charlie stared at him. "What was that about?"

"It was he called her disgusting because she's a half blood god." Parker repeated "It's not right?"

"No, that girl could do more magic then him." Charlie replied "And Snape doesn't seem to have a trouble with it. I mean.."

Leyla sat down next to Severus Snape. Her light hand covered his. And for a moment, Snape smiled. He could notice they were saying something. Words. Parker smiled, maybe he didn't like Snape. But it was nice to say what he did to Drew.

"Well, I hope we'll get another Snape this year." Charlie replied "Potions, is not my favorite subject."

"My Tempe learned something's.." Parker replied "I miss Harry already."

"yeah, Harry Potter..." Charlie stared "What's he like?"

"You know Harry Potter?" Another person at the table reacted "He knows Harry Potter!""Harry Potter?" The other kids at the table reacted "The boy that lived?" "Yeah, he's pretty alive.." Parker replied "Sometimes a cry baby.." "So does he have that.." A boy stared at him. "You know that.." "Scar?" Parker nodded "It looks like lightning."

"He knows Harry Potter,.." the Ravenclaw kids reacted.

_Dear home front,_

_I made it to Gryffindor. Can you believe it? I'm so happy, Charlie and I are friends. We're not sharing a room, I'm sharing with other first years. Tomorrow will be my first class. Wish me luck, It's Professor's Snape's potions. I noticed how cruel people can be. And well, I hate some people. I almost punched one of them because they were calling mom (Tempe) a mudblood. I told them I was half, I didn't feel like being bullied. Everyone is nice. Say hi to Harry for me. Everyone wants to see a picture of my brother. I guess he's really famous. The boy who lived, well to me, he's the boy who kept crying. I miss you all. _

_Love, _

_Parker_

* * *

The next day it was potions. Parker prepared himself for the first class. He took everything he needed. His good attitude and headed for the dungeons. His first class potions made him sad. He was never going to get used to him. And when he saw Snape enter the room his interest left. He stared at the man, he was cold and distant. Not that man who looked like a loving father. And maybe that was wrong. After class, he stared at Snape. He took longer than the rest to take his things. And Snape seemed to get mad by that.

"Daddy!" Snape was distracted by a high pitchy voice. The girl flew in his arms. "Can we make a potion, dad? Can we?"

"Sure Butterfly." Snape took her hand. "Let's make a candy potion, come on. Let's get home to your mom."

"Candy potion." Selena stared at him with sad eyes. "Can we make a real potion? A sleeping potion and then we can slip it to one of those stupid Slytherin boys.."

"Sure.." he took her hand. "Let's make a potion. You know there was one your mom loves, glitter potion."

Parker closed the door. He walked out of the room. He saw a loving father. Who cared that Severus Snape was not a good teacher? He was sparing all that so he could be the best to his kids. Parker smiled. He kind of wanted to know what the glitter potion was. Not that it was real. He stared in front of him. Potions was going to be okay. Hogwarts was okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello,**

**It took me so long to write this chapter. I was all wrapped in other stuff, I hope you like this one. It has Pelant in this, and things will go down a whole other way. Pelant is not up against the same people in the show. Brennan and Cam are witches, and they have powers. More Hermione cuteness this chapter. I hope you adore this chapter, because I worked so hard on it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I was so surprised to get a reaction in dutch! You rock! Totally! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review away! If there are any Glee fans, check out my Glee fanfictions. And wicked fans, please check my first try at a chapter.. **

**Enjoy this, and for all reviewers…  
You are the best! Bones fans are the best! They send so much good things:p**

**TempeGeller… **

* * *

Chapter 14: The Pelant in the case

"Good morning sweetie.." Angela stepped next to Brennan. "So how is home without Parker?"  
"He only stayed with us during weekends.." Brennan smiled "But still, we miss him during this weekends. He's been writing letters, seems that Hogwarts is the perfect place for him.."  
"You know I would have loved Hogwarts.." Angela smiled "I would be top at every class, oh, I would be having fun and doing spells.."  
"I was the top of my class.." Brennan smiled "My top spell was.."

"Sweetie.." Angela smiled at her for a moment "I don't know anything about spells.."  
"Oh, sorry.." Brennan smiled  
"So have you talked to Leyla?" Angela replied "I mean she lives at Hogwarts.."

"And works.." Brennan smiled "Apparently Minerva has taken the year off, Parker hasn't told me why. I just know she isn't there.."  
"Interesting.." Angela smiled "So why haven't you called me?"

"I've been busy babysitting Hermione.." Brennan replied "The girl next door. Sometimes I would swear the girl has some kind off magical ability. I have to make sure that Harry doesn't make his toys fly.."  
"I think it's so weird that Harry is 4." Angela replied "It is so weird to see them grow up.."

"It is…" Brennan turned to Angela. "When I look at Harry, I see James.."  
"I wouldn't be able to judge.." Angela replied "I don't know James. I've seen Petunia and Lily, can I say that Petunia is a raging bitch. I very much prefer Lily. She made a comment off how I wasn't as ordinary as her. Like I need to be.."  
"She likes that.." Brennan replied "Married the most ordinary small minded man ever. The most judgmental people I know. She doesn't want people to talk ill about her.."  
"Well, people talk.." Angela replied "Bad gossip is better than the other one.. We don't care if it are lies. I just like.."  
"Well.." Brennan smiled "I.."

Brennan stepped in her office. As she stared at her desk. Angela stepped behind, she sat down . Brennan continued to check her e-mails. She smiled as she saw an e-mail from Booth, it showed a picture of something Booth would find funny. Yet she wouldn't see anything.  
"You know there's something scary about going to boarding school in the UK.." Angela turned to her.  
"What's that Ange?" Brennan turned to her  
"The accent honey.." Angela replied "How did you end up masking your obvious British accent.."  
"I had one of those tape thingies.." Temperance replied "And the obvious spell or potion.."  
"Can you just do the accent?" Hodgins stepped next to them. "It cracks me up when you guys talk about 'snogging' and that kind of stuff. Not that I know what snogging means.."  
"It means making out.." Brennan replied

"As in.." Angela turned to Hodgins. "Me.."  
"As in that Angela.." Brennan smiled "I don't need a translation of the obvious, that and what's wrong with your fringes?"  
"What now Dr. Brennan?" Cam stepped inside  
"Bangs.." Brennan rolled her eyes. "It's English for bangs. I don't know, how you guys don't know that. I mean it's basic knowledge.."  
"It's not.." Hodgins laughed "So do you know what spell young Parker will be learning now.."  
"A spell to make people shut up, would come in handy.." Cam smiled "Specially people.."  
"Bones.." Booth stepped towards them. "We've got a case.."

* * *

"Okay, where is the rest of me?" Angela turned to Brennan. "Can I be the first one to say, creepy?"  
"Angela.." Brennan turned to her. "You didn't have to come, but you insisted so I'd tell you all of, you know what on our way here.."  
"Parker send me a card.." Booth replied "Apparently there's a midget teaching on the school.."  
"Hey, professor Flitwick is the head of the Ravenclaw house.." Brennan replied "And he's not a midget, he's actually half blood, many argued his magical roots.."  
"Okay, small person.." Booth rolled his eyes. "So what is that?"

"Maybe that is professor Flitwick, that is if he doesn't have legs and or arms.." Hodgins laughed  
"I heard that John Wilkes Booth was actually a wizard, known by.." Angela paused "Just that name, can that be right Brennan?"  
"I don't know…" Brennan replied "Why would I?"  
"Why would anyone do anything like this?" Angela stared at the skeleton at the foot of the Lincoln statue. "You're walking on the street, next thing you know you're dead, dismembered and placed near a Lincoln statue, nice way to go.."  
"Actually.." Brennan turned away.  
"There's something not right about this body.." Cam stared at it. "Dr. Brennan.."

"He.." Brennan turned around. "It seems the killer reassembled the vertebrae out of order."  
"Why would anyone do that?" Hodgins turned to Brennan.  
"I know that he must have an extreme knowledge of human anatomy.." Brennan replied "I think he might be trying to send us a message. Someone with this intelligence tries to give a message through this way, he put it in a public place. He wants to make sure we get the message.."  
"Sick people.." Angela replied "Can we get back to Parker and school?"  
"Well, I used to like the south side of the castle.." Brennan smiled "And the astronomy tower, I spent hours there. Just looking at the stars.."  
"Can we have another play date?" Angela replied "We should make sure that Michael gets along with the triplets. It's important that he ends up married to one of the girls.."  
"Great…" Brennan turned away. "Angie.."  
"Well, there's a dead body.." Cam stepped next to them. "But you can still talk about play dates?"

"I've seen worst then this.." Brennan replied "When you lived through a war.."  
"Tell me about it.." Cam replied "We've seen.."  
"Well, I think this is sick.." Angela replied "Really sick, I haven't seen any of that stuff, just please don't mention any of it. Seeing that, you know what was bad enough.."  
"Do you think Parker is doing okay at school?" Booth replied "I think his getting his ass kicked.."  
"Booth he's going to be okay, there's a zero bullying tolerance at Hogwarts.." Brennan smiled at him for a moment he smiled back. "And Parker is not the one to get in trouble, he doesn't start fights.."  
"You're right Bones.." Booth smiled "It's just Parker is in England.."  
"Scotland.." Brennan smiled "The school in in Scotland, not England. England is only a small part of England. Just like the North of Ireland and Wales."  
"Well, I didn't know that Bones.." Booth laughed "All I know is the Queen lives in London.."  
"You know .." Brennan replied "Never mind.."

"What were you going to say Bones?" Booth turned to her.  
"Nothing, Booth.." Brennan turned away.

* * *

"This is so sick.." Angela repeated herself. "How can someone do something like this? Give a message on a bone.."  
"Well,.." Brennan turned to her. "I think it's awful, let's not think about that Angela. The more we think about it, the harder it gets. Trust me.."  
"That is very true.." Angela turned to her. "It must be hard on her.."

"I didn't even know about the secret keeper.." Brennan replied "She hardly wrote me about problems, I didn't know what was going on in her life.."  
"Sweetie.." Angela turned to her. "You have Harry, you're right. I just can't shake this murder.."  
"I know it's sick.." Brennan replied "But that never stopped us before.."  
"Bren, there's something about…" Angela turned away. "There's something about this case that disturbs me.. Call it a hunch.."  
"I get it.." Brennan turned away. "It's just a hunch.."  
"My hunches are not just hunches.." Angela smiled "Call it something, but there's something freaky about this murder. Maybe it's one of his followers.."

"A death eater dismembering a body.." Brennan turned to Angela. "Dragging it to a statue of Lincoln, proceeding to write: 'where is the rest of me'. It's too much muggle related, they would never be associated with any of this stuff, and none of them know how to do it…"  
"What about Snape?" Angela replied "He is smart enough to pull it off.."  
"He doesn't know anything about Bones.." Brennan replied "He pretty much only knows that he has bones. That's all, he couldn't dismember it. And I don't see why he would.."  
"Well, imaging it being some kind of ironic joke.." Angela replied  
"Trust me, wizards and witches don't joke about anything like that.." Brennan replied "If this were a wizard crime, they wouldn't be so subtle about it. Trust me.."

"Bones.." Booth stepped towards the duo. "Found anything?"  
"No, I'm looking at the numbers in a moment.." Angela replied "But I haven't been able to see any obvious choices. I still think.."  
"No.." Brennan smiled. "You don't get to blame.."  
"Bones is right.." Booth replied "This has human written all over it, a man that is trying to disgrace America in its full glory. Or he's trying to give a real cruel message.."  
"For once I agree with Booth.." Brennan turned to Angela. "About the cruel message that is.."

"I dropped off Harry at Hermione's.." Booth replied "I brought the triplets to daycare.."  
"I'll be picking them up.." Brennan replied "Okay?"  
"Great.." Booth smiled "Don't forget that Hermione is staying over tonight. Her parents have some kind of party thing going on .."  
"I remember Booth.." Brennan replied "I even got a movie.."  
"Great entertainment…" Booth replied "Well, I'll just go to the office. We're trying to find someone that could have done it. Anyone.."  
"Anyone that is smart enough to pull it off.."

"Zach hasn't broken free.." Angela replied. "He hasn't right?" 1  
"Zach didn't do this.." Brennan turned away. "Although he would be able to, with everything that I thought him. This is not something you can just read about, you have to be smart to actually do it…"  
"So we have a Jack the Ripper or our hands.." Booth rolled his eyes. "I'll be stopping all vets.. I think it's clear. I'll look through the database…"  
"And me and Angela are going to sort out those numbers.." Brennan replied

Slowly Angela turned to her computer screen. She turned away from Brennan, as she uploaded the numbers to the computer screen. They were a combination of a letter followed by a letter.  
"Could they be some kind of coordinate?" Brennan turned to the screen. "They could refer to the other location of the bones."  
"But do they refer to the plan of DC?" Angela turned to Brennan "Or to a location plan of a neighborhood. And it's about the order, I don't think it has anything to do with a plan. Nor the way he walked.."  
"Well.." Brennan replied  
"I bet Zach would have solved this in no time.." Angela replied "What if they refer to.."

"Angela.." Brennan turned to her.  
"It's just I'm getting stressed…"  
"The string.." Cam stepped inside of the room.  
"What's it with the string?" Brennan turned to Cam.  
"It's made out of human gut.." Cam replied "You know I've seen a lot of things, this.."

"Let's just look at this.." Brennan turned away. "I want to get home.."

* * *

"I'm here to pick up Harry.." Brennan smiled as Jean opened the door. Brennan could see Harry and Hermione staring at the moving picture. They were both laughing. Brennan smiled as she stepped inside the house. "How's business going?"  
"it's busy.." Jean smiled "We have to go to a convention this evening.. Thank you for babysitting Hermione. There are not many young kids in the neighborhood yet. You're a life saver.."  
"It's no problem.." Brennan smiled "Whenever Hermione's over, Harry's surprisingly tired at night.."  
"Well, we like having Harry around to.." Jean smiled "It's good for Hermione, she never really banded with anyone. And now she's best friends with Harry.."

"I do.." Brennan replied  
"So how are things going on your job?" Jean smiled "I think it would be exciting to be solving murders. You must have some new interesting case.."  
"I can't really talk about cases.." Brennan replied "They don't let us.."  
"Well, I'll get Hermione's stuff.." Jean turned away. "I'll be right down.."  
"Take your time.." Brennan stepped towards the living room. Slowly she sat down. Hermione didn't react at first, but after a few seconds her dark brown eyes turned to her. Hermione slowly stared at the bottle. She slowly moved her finger, as the bottle flew towards her.  
"Harry…." Brennan grabbed the baby. She grabbed the flying bottle near her and stared at Harry.

"No.." Brennan pointed to Harry. "No.."  
"pay.." Hermione smiled at her. " Harrrryyyyy.."  
"Here you go.." Brennan slowly put him on the floor. Taking the bottle in both of her hands. Brennan turned around putting the bottle on the coffee table, she heard her phone vibrate. Slowly she stared at the screen to find a message from Angela.

Spending a whole night solving numbers, whish me luck. X Angela.

Brennan smiled as she turned around. Slowly she picked up Hermione who was reaching for the bottle on the coffee table. Slowly she brought the bottle to Hermione's mouth, who started to drink from it. A small smile appeared on Hermione's tiny face. Harry was staring up at Brennan. She gave him a glare, like she was trying to tell him not to use magic again.  
"Here's Hermione's stuff.." Jean smiled "If you ever need anyone to babysit the kids, I'll do it. If I'm free that is. Just ask…."  
"Thanks.." Brennan smiled "But I'm not trying to work nights anymore."

"You're completely right.." Jean smiled "I am trying to cut back on the late shifts, but when you're a dentist. Let's just say, one of you has to work at night."  
"Well,.." Brennan replied "When you work with dead people, you can decide not to work that late. I start early, and try to work until a reasonable time.."  
"Well, it's tempting.." Jean replied  
"So how the husband?" Brennan smiled

"He's great.." Jean replied "How is your handsome husband?"  
"He called.." Brennan replied "He's having some important meeting. Cops, they have strange hours like that. Sometimes he has to work all night. He's working on it too.."  
"He's great.." Jean smiled "Never met any couple as cute as you to."

"Thanks.." Brennan replied "Funny story, they used to mistake us for a couple all the time. And then something actually happened that got us together.."  
"Sounds romantic.." Jean replied "Right?"  
"My sister died.." Brennan looked at her. "That's what brought us together. It's so.."  
"Is Harry still having nightmares?" Jean turned to Brennan "Is he asking questions about his parents? About his mom, what happened to her. What did happen to her? If you don't mind me asking.."  
"She was murdered." Brennan replied "Harry was in the same room, he probably saw everything. How much do we remember when we're that young.."

"Long lasting memories could develop between 14 and 18 months.." Jean turned to her.  
"Are you saying that he could end up remembering the whole thing?" Brennan put her hands to her head. "Imagine the horror.."  
"It must give you a hard time.." Jean turned to her. "Knowing Harry.."  
"Talking about my sister is still a sour memory.." Brennan replied "We used to be close, but things changed. I changed.."  
"You left England didn't you?" Jean replied "I have a sister, we grew apart.."  
"Well.." Brennan replied "After mom and dad.."

"You don't have to talk about it.." Jean replied "How are you going to deal with Harry asking questions? One day he's going to ask what happened.."  
"I'll have to tell him what I know…"Brennan replied "What they told me…"  
"Well.." Jean turned to her. "You must be, need to.."  
"Her name was Lily.." Brennan turned around. "Lily.."

"Well, you have to talk to someone about this.." Jean turned to her. "Are you talking about losing your sister? To someone who lost her too.."  
"You mean Ley.." Brennan smiled "No.."  
"Why not?" Jean replied "You can call this Ley, go for coffee.."  
"She lives in England.." Brennan replied "One does not simple call England. It takes time on a plane, that and she's married. She's got a lot of kids. And her husband doesn't like me, a lot of things have happened. He blames me for things that happened. I asked his wife to help me, help me to disappear.."  
"Why?" Jean turned around.  
"You lived in England right.." Brennan replied "Do you remember how it got a couple of years ago?"

"The weather.." Jean replied "I remember it being bad, terror. More I can't remember.."  
"Well, I was a horrible person back then.." Brennan replied "Me and Leyla ended on weird terms. I don't even speak to her, she teaches as Parkers school.."  
"Parker goes to school in England?" Jean turned to her. "Why?"

"Scotland actually.." Brennan replied "Parker wanted to go to a certain school, it was Scotland or Salem. It became Scotland."  
"Well, Scotland is amazing.." Jean replied "I spend two weeks there, traveling with a bag. Fun, you should try it sometime. Why don't you try to call this girl? Talking about someone makes it easier.."  
"I don't think that will work.." Brennan turned to her. "I feel so.."  
"You wanted another life.." Jean replied "We left England for that very reason, people need change. They do, it makes things easier sometimes.."

"Well.." Brennan had tears in her eyes. "I fear the day Harry starts asking questions. Questions I might not be able to answer…"  
"When he gets the questions.." Jean turned to her. "Answer the once you can.."

Brennan turned around, she wasn't facing Jean Granger anymore. She stared at Harry and Hermione who went back to watching something on TV. She could guess it was something really funny, since both kids were laughing. The phone started to vibrate.  
_It was an address, Booth and Sweets are on their way. – Angela_

"Who's that?" Jean stepped towards her.  
"Angela.." Brennan smiled "Booth will not be home early."  
"Well.." Jean nodded her head. "I won't ask anything.."

"I can't tell anything anyway.." Brennan turned back to Jean. "Beside, you wouldn't think it's very interesting…"  
"Well.." Jean smiled "I kind of did it some time. Back in London I sometimes worked with the police, teeth remember. I didn't find it that interesting..."  
"Well, sometimes.." Brennan replied "It can get pretty stressful, even I'll admit that.."

"Jean.." Daniel stepped down the stairs. "Are you ready?"  
"Me and Temperance were having some girl talk.." Jean replied  
"Well, we have to get going.." Daniel smiled at her. "Thank you Temperance, we owe you."  
"It's no problem.." Brennan smiled "Harry will get a better night of sleep when Hermione is there. She's such a sweet child, she's such a delight to have around."

"Well, we like having Harry around.." Daniel replied "He's a joy to have around, especially one that gets Hermione so happy.."  
"Well.." Brennan stepped towards Hermione. "I'll get going.."  
"Yeah.." Jean replied "I need to get dressed.."  
"Come on Hermione.." Brennan took her hand. Slowly she picked up Harry, pulling her up to her hip. She slowly walked towards the bag. Once more again, she put Harry on the floor. She grabbed her bags and pulled them behind her. Slowly she turned to Jennie.

"Can you help me with Hermione?" Brennan smiled "I won't get all this stuff to my house, and keep an eye on both kids…"  
"Great.." Jean turned around. "Daniel, I'll help Temperance with Hermione. I'll be right back.."

* * *

Brennan closed the door to Harry's bedroom. The room where she put Hermione and Harry, she slowly went down the stairs. The lights were all turned on, she had no idea why she wanted all of the lights on. Probably because she was thinking about Lily, when she thought about Lily she needed every light in the house to be one. She started a letter to Leyla a few times, but she never had gotten farther then hello. Her phone vibrated.

_We found the rest-Booth._

Brennan turned to the door. Slowly Brennan stepped towards the TV, she sat down and grabbed her phone. She turned the TV off. Slowly she called Booth.  
"Booth.." she heard him answering the phone.  
"Booth, I can't come in now.." Brennan replied "Not with Harry, Hermione and the triplets sleeping upstairs. I can't.."  
"It's okay.." Booth replied "Wendell is taking a look at the bones. And Angela is all over the weapon. We can do this without you. How is Harry?"  
"Fine.." Brennan replied "Actually, I was just going to write Leyla.."

"Leyla.." Booth replied "Are you finally ready to talk about your sister?"  
"I don't know.." Brennan replied "Maybe.."  
"Bones, I need to go.." Booth replied

Brennan put the phone down. Slowly she turned the TV back on, she switched through the channels, not finding anything interesting. She turned it off and returned to her laptop. Staring at the instance messages. Angela had send them, some of them were cute pictures. Others were just movie recommendations. Angela had send her another message about the relieve she had about solving the mystery.  
The doorbell rang. Brennan slowly opened the door, she found Angela standing right there. She didn't have a smile on her face. Brennan stared at the clock. It was only 8.  
"My computer exploded.." Angela stepped inside. "Did Hermione get to sleep yet?"  
"She did.." Brennan smiled "What, your computer exploded?"

"You know how there are.." Angela turned to her. "The killer or whoever it is, he uploaded a virus in to my computer.."  
"How did he do that?" Brennan replied "He can't just walk in and upload a virus, unless you are.."  
"No.." Angela replied "Wendell looked at the bones, he imprinted the virus in the bone. Smart.."  
"In the bone?" Brennan stared at her. "Angela, do you want anything to drink?"

"Well, Booth has a suspect.." Brennan turned to her, as Angela sat down. She stared at Brennan. Slowly she sat down next to Angela.  
"Right…" Brennan replied "I wish my hand could just slip above his morning pumpkin juice, how easy would things be.."  
"Sweetie, do you want to murder the killer?" Angela replied "This is unlike you.."  
"No!" Brennan rolled her eyes. "Veritaserum, making them talk the truth. How easy would that be;;3  
"Do you have any of that stuff?" Angela replied

"Angela, it's been illegal.." Brennan replied "They did use it to find death eaters. It takes a month to make, I still have some laying around in the house.."  
"Why do you have that?" Angela turned to her. "Scared that Harry is going to lie about stealing that last cookie. Or do you want…"  
"basic.." Brennan replied "I have a bottle off pollyjuice potion. I just have it lying around the house.."

"Well, you talking witchy stuff makes me scared.." Angela smiled "Can we have that same conversation in your accent?"  
"Snog.." Brennan smiled "You and Hodgins are snogging.."  
"That sounds like some kind of disease.." Angela replied

"Oh, making out sounds so much better.." Brennan laughed  
"I never pictured you as English.." Angela replied  
"Well.." Brennan turned away. "Want to see a movie?"

"Booth is still at the office.." Brennan looked right in her eyes. "They think someone named Pelant is behind this. I don't know if he's right, but he is off the chart smart."  
"Well, I guess I'll join Booth tomorrow…" Brennan replied "If there's anything strange about him, I'll know.."  
"Well, yeah.." Angela smiled "But Cam being a witch go passed you.."  
"I can say the same about Cam.." Brennan smiled  
"Well, that's true.." Angela smiled

"So do you think that this suspect did it?" Brennan turned towards Angela. "Do you?"  
"Yes I do.." Angela replied "Booth thinks so.."  
"Booth has a great intuition about this kind of things.." Brennan replied "If he think it's him. It's him.. I trust him, I really do. .."  
"Well, you're right about that one sweetie.." Angela replied "So are the kids all asleep?"

"Yeah, the triplets fell asleep before I got Hermione.." Brennan replied "I asked Cam's daughter to babysit the triplets for a while. That is when I went to get Harry and Hermione.."  
"They are super cute.." Angela smiled  
"I don't know if I can let Harry go to the Grangers.." Brennan replied "He send a bottle flying, when he was with them. What if does that again? He's a baby, I can't explain that he can't do that. If Miss Granger.."  
"What makes you say it was Harry?" Angela replied "Look at it this way, Parker was a muggle born. Maybe this Hermione girl is one too. Get it.."  
"I don't think so.." Brennan replied.

"Was Hermione there to?" Angela turned to her.  
"Yes she was.." Brennan replied "I think she.."  
"I'm saying.." Angela replied "Look at the signs, you should be able to detect. After going through all of that. Look at the signs.."  
"Are you saying I should treat Hermione.." Brennan smiled "She's not a witch.."

Angela laughed as she turned away from Brennan. A moment later she laughed, Brennan had no idea why. Just that she didn't say anything funny.  
"Angelaaa.." Brennan smiled  
"Sweetie.."

"Do you think babies remember stuff?" Brennan turned to Angela. "I mean Harry has nightmares.."  
"What's this?" Angela spoke "Who made you think about this?"  
"Well, I was with Joan.." Brennan smiled "Hermione's mom. She asked me after Harry's nightmares, and I just. What if he remembers how his mom was murdered? He was in the room, Angela. I don't know if I.."  
"Babies don't have memories.." Angela replied "He's not going to remember."  
"Joan tells me that babies develop a memory between 14 and 18 months.." Brennan replied "They can have long term memories from then on. Harry was about 15 months year old.."  
"15 months.." Angela turned to her. "He's just developing it. Chances are he won't remember.."  
"His mom screaming.." Brennan cried "He's having nightmares. Off course he's remembering it.."

"Sweetie.." Angela touched her hands. "Sometimes nightmares are just that, nightmares.."  
"A normal 4 year old does not have nightmares.." Brennan yelled "A little toddler does not have nightmares. A toddler does not watch his mom get murdered…"  
"You're going to deep in this.." Angela hugged her. "You can't change this. You can only help Harry now, or is it you that needs helping?"

* * *

"I could just put a little in his.." Brennan spoke.  
"No, Bones.." Booth smiled "We're doing it my way. They could use it against you, you did say it's illegal. We don't want any government behind us.."  
"Specially not ours.." Brennan smiled

Brennan walked towards the small house that was in the middle of nowhere. Well, it wasn't in the middle of nowhere. It was not deserted, but it wasn't that busy. Yet the house gave her the feeling it was. Brennan turned to Booth, who was holding out his gun. It wasn't visible. Brennan slowly pointed to the gun, telling him to put the gun away. For some reason Brennan felt the need to get her wand. She felt like putting it away.  
"Sh.." Booth stepped toward the door, knocking it.

"Hello.." Christoper Pelant opened the door. "Hello, are you from the police. I already told that reporter, I have nothing to do with this.."  
"How can we know that?" Brennan turned to him.  
"I have no computer.." He smiled "And I have no way off leaving this house.."  
"Well, buddy.." Booth turned to him. "I still think you could have done it.."

"What's this?" Brennan stepped towards the computer. She turned back to him. "You said you didn't have a computer. This doesn't look like no computer.."  
"It doesn't work.." Pelant smiled "It reminds me of a better time. You're here about that murder, I repeat. I didn't have the time nor the opportunity. I call myself an hackivitst.."  
"Well.." Brennan stepped closer. "You got a pretty nice prison here, just imagine a place where it's cold, every nice memory sucked from beneath you. That's the prison you should be.."

"Sound nice.." Pelant replied "Better then here.."  
"Then you should go.." Brennan replied  
"Bones.." Booth turned to him. "So where were you on Monday between.."  
"Here.." Pelant spoke up. "You can ask.."

"You're smart right.." Brennan turned to him. "I once knew a very evil man, an evil mastermind in his own mind. He could work around everything. I bet you know how to work around it."  
"That evil mastermind sounds like someone I would like to meet.." Pelant smiled "I think we would like to get along.

"I don't think so.." Brennan replied "I know you did it.."  
"Prove it.." Pelant turned to him. "Show me you're smarter than I am. Maybe you should start thinking like that man you once knew.."


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, I am in the process of dropping some stories, this story is considered for that. If you want this story to continue, tell me in a review. Even 1 review will mean the story continues. Tempegeller 


End file.
